Crane Wings on Windows
by woochann
Summary: "I bring you news. A group of men has traveled here from Edo to bring you a new servant. They believe you would take interest in her."  ...  His eyes glanced back at the girl, "What is your name?" She spoke but one word, "Chizuru." Kazama/Chizuru
1. 001

Just to break away from my Saito/Chizuru fan-fiction I decided to make this Kazama/Chizuru one because I love how they interact sometimes even more than the others do. I just love how Kazama has a way of getting under Chizuru's skin which we rarely see her behave to anybody; and yet she has this compassion to not hate him anyways.

I don't own the characters; they are all copyrighted under their respective owners. Everything else (plot/random OC's/story-line) is copyrighted to me; unless otherwise stated.

Like in my other story(ies) I don't use honorifics due to the fact I don't want to mix them all up (and pretend I know what I'm talking about because I don't). For basic setting the scene, this fan-fiction takes place as if Chizuru wasn't a oni of a well-known family. Also, this fan-fiction is set as if the Shinsengumi do not exist as the main parts of this fan-fiction are in or around Kazama's 'castle'. I do not know where he lives; or if it is a 'grand place' but assuming he is a royal oni he likes people to know it. So yeah…just, run with my imagination on this one okay.

. . .

The pitter-patter of rain was the only thing Kazama could hear besides the rumbles of thunder far in the distance. His sight spanned farther than humans could ever dream but still he was unsatisfied. His body healed itself without the aid of fancy tricks or medicine, but still he hoped, no longed, for something more. Something better than he had ever thought could be possible. His scarlet eyes pierced the canopy of trees his roofed balcony stood beside. Spring was almost over and the trees were lushes pigments of green since the rainy season had come. He could see the glistening of the rain droplets hit each leaf and then drop down to the group below.

He lifted his head from his fist and pulled his top half up more so his elbow rested on the plush pillows beneath him in a comfortable way; he was tired of this lax life. Nothing happened that was worth notice. Humans fought over petty things; such as grain, land and other people. He didn't wish for such folly things but rather to see his blood-line become etched into the sands of time as one of the strongest. Pure-blooded oni were few in this day and age, even less so were female. He was a picky person when it came to suitors who traveled far to try to mate with him. The women who did come to him were ugly at best or half-blooded at worst.

An oni such as him could only mate with someone who was the highest in stature and whose blood only flowed with the oni's blood. Half-breeds did nothing for him; except annoy him with their lies. Did they think he did not know who was a pureblood and who was not? Did they think him that much a fool? Surely, they jested to humor him.

His brows furrowed down; he was not a fool. He found their jests at him humorless and ill advised. Many of the half bloods did not see the light of day after stepping forth into his keep. He easily slaughtered them for pleasure. The others were lucky to become slaves of his keep or workers of his fields. He only kept the few who seemed able to work; those who failed him were killed upon the ground they toiled over day after day after day. His mouth twisted at the thought. They worked and worked and worked, he thought it fitting for them to die on the soil they turned and the fields they plowed. He was doing them a favor after all.

Lazily he allowed his eyes to traverse the skies and the birds that flew lazily in the grimness of the clouds. He allowed his gaze to fall upon a man who sat bowing by his side. As if he understood his master's gaze, he pulled a long thin smoking pipe adorned with a crane to Kazama. He lifted his right hand and plucked the pipe from his hands looking it over. He glanced back at the man who gulped and looked down.

Grinning Kazama closed his eyes while lifting the pipe to his mouth.

"Leave me."

The man did not need to be told twice to do so; he bowed deeper so his nose touched the ground and then walked backwards until he left through two large wooden doors with cranes adorned on their faces. His oni symbol was not a crane, but for some reason the birds brought him peace. They gave him such pleasure that he often would visit their nesting spots to watch them. No one laughed at this habit mainly because no one knew of it, and even if he or she did, were too afraid to say anything.

He dragged the pipe from his mouth to release a thin line of smoke. After a month of teaching himself, he had finally perfected his pipe smoking (he had of course perfected it long ago, but he didn't chase his fluttering thoughts from his mind). Many oni could do something trivial in minutes by allowing their powers to teach them in an instant, but he preferred to do things with his own hands and own power. He felt more empowered and more of an oni than any, simply because he chose not to take the simple route.

His peace was broken as the crane doors were pushed open again and the same man who had brought him his pipe; scuttled across the floor until he was mere feet from Kazama. He bowed and not hearing anything from Kazama, spoke, "I bring you news. A group of men has traveled here from Edo to bring you a new servant. They believe you would take interest in her."

A female? Rarely did these groups of men bring him females for his employment unless they were specialized in some skill such as cooking or weaving. He blew another thin line of smoke and lethargically brought his eyes to meet the man beside him.

"Bring her here then." Dismissing the man from his side, he let him scuttle away just as quickly as he had come. He mulled over the curiousness of this new arrangement. These men he trusted to bring him good and workable servants; oni, human, or both. He preferred oni slaves opposed to human ones as he could keep them in his service longer and showed his stature by how many he had. Humans did not respect the ways of his race and were stupid, un-educated people who couldn't even stop squabbling long enough to breathe. He focused his thoughts again; most females they brought were oni who they scoured long and hard for; hoping they would become his mate so they could collect a bigger prize. Like everyone in the world, it seemed they desired only money. He took no qualms to this as money did show power, and he loved power.

Even the women he mused over as possible candidates were worked to see if they could handle their keep. He didn't want a weak woman breeding for him; he wanted a woman who could work hard and be both beautiful and strong. Just as he let his mind wander, the doors creaked open again; allowing three men, his servant, and a petite woman to pass through its barrier.

His only acknowledgment to them was a sharp nod and a long wisp of smoke from his lips while pulling the pipe away. Knowing the procedure the three men pushed the woman in front of him allowing him to see her up-close and unobstructed. Her head was bowed down so he could not see her face, but she wore men's clothing. He glanced at them wondering why they brought him a woman dressed like a man; surely, this was not a good start for his inspection. Giving them the benefit of the doubt, as they were good slave hunters, he took the end of his pipe not grasped in his hand and placed it under the woman's chin. He lifted her face with ease, even with her slight struggle, and allowed himself a dark grin. Her face was rounded and she possessed expressive brown eyes and milky white skin. He knew immediately she was an oni; even if she tried to hide it behind all the plain clothing and modest hair cut; though he didn't think the clothes were all that made her look plain.

Her basic face was plain at best, but there was something ethereal about her anyways. He could see it deep, deep behind her appearance. Something about her made him think twice about having her be sent somewhere else. He watched as her face went from anger to defeat; she easily caved he mused. If her expressions were anything to go off of; her personality was one where she knew when it was futile to fight. Maybe his slave hunters had not failed him after all.

He removed his pipe from her chin, allowing her to go back to slinking her head down, her hair flowing with the fluid motion. Kazama rested his left fist back on his cheek and he waved to the servant, "Give the men their money, then take the woman to the slave's quarters where she may be instructed and her clothes may be changed." His eyes glanced back at the girl, "What is your name?"

She spoke but one word, "Chizuru."

He grinned again, "Thousand cranes? Do not fail me and you may live well." He motioned for the servant to take her and his guests away so he could be at peace again. He thought lightly over the new servant. If her name meant anything, she would prove to be an interesting keep; if for nothing else than the fact her name 'thousand cranes' was to bring good luck. He closed his eyes again allowing the sound rain to be his one and only accompaniment.

. . .

Finished! Sorry this doesn't have any real setting movement or major interest other than me trying to write Kazama's thoughts, but I want to really give Kazama some depth (and not make him just background noise because that's lame). So expect many long monologues of his thoughts in the future…for some reason I enjoy getting into the heads of bad people who have complexes like Kazama. (: So maybe this will help me write for other people similar to him in the future!

Comments and favorites are appreciated.


	2. 002

'_Crane Wings on Windows'_  
002

New chapter of my Kazama/Chizuru story. I do not see many stories of this pairing and it disheartens me. Well hopefully all you other Kazama/Chizuru fans will be satisfied (if only a little bit) with this one. I apologize this has been so late in being updated, but my life is so busy and I am just all over the place that I never seem to finish what I start. This chapter is not as good as the last one, but work with me as I try to fix that in the next chapter. (:

I put a disclaimer on my fan-fiction that I do not own characters other than random ones.

* * *

The servant led Chizuru down the halls and corridors until he stopped by a small, plain door. He opened it up and stepped to the side allowing her to walk in. Stepping in behind her, he closed the door and pointed towards some clothes on the floor, by her bed.

"Those are to be your clothes for everyday work unless Master Kazama states otherwise. As I said, Kazama is your employer. He is the only person who you can dictate whether you are allowed to go free or stay a slave forever. Later today, Master Kazama will give you your instructions as to what you are to do in his Keep." he looked Chizuru up and down, "Please take a bath before you bring yourself into his presence again."

The man's eyes softened as he saw Chizuru's discontented expression, "Do not fear child. If you are lucky, you will live long and well under his household. Master Kazama may be harsh and cold-hearted but he can be forgiving and does not let his servants live in poor conditions. If you also behave, you may be assigned to become a slave in his personal corridors. If that is the case, your life will be even more luscious. Few women are allowed in that wing unless a potential mate to our master."

Chizuru did not feel lucky at his words but smiled anyways at him. He was trying to cheer her up in his weird way. She could not help but appreciate the small gesture. He was the only person to give her any kindness since she was found by the slave hunters. Maybe, as he said, she would be fine if she kept her head down and measured the situation until she could do something about it.

"Thank you for your advice and guidance."

He nodded curtly and walked out of the room, "I will fetch you when Kazama calls you. In the meantime I will call for a bath to be brought to you so you may clean yourself."

* * *

Chizuru removed the pale kimono and the grey pants, stepping into the hot bath water. Releasing her hair from her ponytail, she sunk deep within the waters soothing ways. She could feel the tightness of her muscles melt within the herbal water. She rested her head on the back of the bathtub and half-smiled at the pleasant quiet.

As she felt her cares melt away with the water, she brought a hand to her hair and ran it through. Pulling tangles, and knots she stopped once she felt satisfied. Unsure when the man was going to return she cleaned herself quickly and dried off. Pulling at the materiel of her new kimono, she looked at its pattern; simple and plain. It was a dark pink, with a light spray of sakura branches at the bottom and on the sleeves. The obi was a paler pink to contrast with the darker pink. Though the items were uniform in color, it still made Chizuru in awe of how beautiful it was. She had never seen such a gorgeous kimono in her life due to her family's poverty. Regardless of who this Kazama was, she thanked him for these clothes.

Putting them on herself, she placed her hair in a ponytail again smiling as she smoothed over the kimono's fabric. Pulling at the sleeves, she felt slightly awkward in the kimono but she couldn't help but spin at how much she felt like a royal.

Stopping her parade of spins, she lowered her head feeling foolish. She should be becoming wrought with sadness at this new pediment but she was taught to make the best out of her situations. Of course, she was scared; terrified actually. She could sense the power in the oni called Kazama. Very few oni actually possessed red eyes, and seeing them frightened her into defeat. Something about him made Chizuru reject him entirely. She loved humans, that was the reason she tried to disguise herself as one to be around them after her family was killed by another group of oni.

She didn't want to feel that fear again. It made her wish she were somewhere far away from here. Plopping down on the floor where her old clothes were and her comforter, she creased her eyes in self-pity. Blinking she shook her head erasing the thoughts from her mind, "I must be strong. I cannot afford to delve into self-pity. This is the time when I should do more to reach out than to push in."

Shifting so her legs were creased under her backside, she bowed her head down and stayed like that until the man was to return. She was going to be grateful to him and his master no matter what. If this was where her life was to be now, she wanted to make the best of it. If she grew close to Kazama maybe, he would release her from this place so she could once again be free.

* * *

Kazama sat in the western-styled chair, a look of deadly laziness on his face. He had learned that the best way to frighten someone wasn't always to look menacing but to have the cunning of a snake. To look as if you could strike but have the lazy slither of something that didn't care what it snaked by. He grinned at the wisdom of the snake's intellect. He heard a door creak open and didn't even bother to see who it was; he could smell his servant walking down the hall.

The man bowed before him before sidestepping so Chizuru was in view, bowing as well. Already she was trained to bow to him. Did she have no pride as an oni? Kazama's eyes lit up at her game. He knew what she was trying to pull on him; good behavior. She was sucking up to him. However, as he watched her lazily, he knew this wasn't just a game to her; she wasn't even playing a game, he realized. She genuinely bowed to him. He looked at his servant with a knowing look and it was then the servant made a mistake, he allowed a puzzled look to cross his face.

Kazama's face darkened, "Go fetch my pipe." He did not have to threaten the man for him to feel threatened. He knew the hidden message behind those words, _'if you screw up again; you're dead.'_ He bowed deeply and walked away, apologies pouring from his mouth.

Kazama rested his left fist on his cheek in annoyance, a small sigh leaving his lips. He needed a smoke. Hearing a shift of cloth, he broke his gaze to Chizuru and waved his hand in no particular direction, "Sit in front of me. Learn from his mistake; to be a good servant in this house you must know what I want when I want it. If you learn that, you may get your own land and live to your leisure." He did not lie to her; though the number of oni he allowed to do this could be counted on his left hand alone, he did grant them the wish of having a few acres of his land to prosper. However, they did have to give him some of their harvest to compensate his generous nature. He smirked at how easily this girl's hope was restored.

Chizuru sat in front of him on the chair that lay on the other side of the two-person table. She decided to keep her head bowed just in case he had some formality about it.

He lazily closed his eyes, "When I invite you to sit at my table you are a guest and not a servant. Don't insult me."

Chizuru lifted her head and flashed him a smile, "Thank you. My neck was getting sore."

He really wished he had a smoke now. She perplexed him, she bowed genuinely, she smiled at him with honesty, and she thanked him for trivial things. All that he could think of was: annoying. She annoyed him. Every oni he saw, including the ones not enslaved by him, were pursed lipped, always serious, and grouchy. Of course, most of the oni were old men and woman who had long ago lost interest in both their race and the human's race. He was starting to think his youthful ambitions of finding a mate were pointless. He stopped that thought before it went any farther; he didn't want to start sounding like the old men who thought they actually kept him company on their visits.

Chizuru chanced a glance at where they were. Even though this place seemed like it was built for a king or kings, she couldn't help but smile at some of the furnishing. She observed that this oni was more practical in some regards than she first thought. Sure, many of the items were gaudy, but they served a purpose. She got the feeling the reason most of his furnishings were so gaudy was that he wanted to prove something. She also felt warm in the rich hues, despite this man's chilling exterior. However, she was perplexed that they were "discussing" matters in a chamber instead of a study.

Kazama weighed each of the girl's expressions carefully. He always brought the female oni to this room to see their reactions. He felt that if he made them show their truest faces he could gauge where he would place them in his keep. The shifty eyed women were immediately killed or taken from his sight. They only desired money from him, and owning a servant who thought like that so openly meant they were willing to do anything to get what they wanted. He had seen a few cunning women who didn't make him feel comfortable at all. They were gauging a way to steal his power, his position, and maybe get some pleasure out of it as well. He frowned at the thought. To breed with such impure women would be sin unto him.

He focused his mind back to the girl and watched as her face turned to a motherly gaze. He scoffed a smirk on his face. She was a woman of practicality it seemed. Greed did not pass her face, hunger for power wasn't evident, but it seemed the face of a practical and motherly type of woman was her strong suit. He didn't know how he felt about a motherly type of oni. The thought of her babying him annoyed his inner thoughts. He felt frustrated. She was the opposite of every oni he had ever met! Even his mother was not motherly.

His servant finally returned with his pipe and he took it from him with laziness despite his over-working mind, "Leave me, but bring us dinner." Satisfied with the bow and curt nod from his subject he placed the pipe between his lips and allowed it to soothe his nerves.

He rolled his eyes to Chizuru and pulled the pipe from his lips. As he was about to speak he saw her open her mouth and say something before him, "Does that pipe have a crane on it? Can I assume you like cranes? I saw you had cranes decorated in almost every room I passed." Her voice was little. Chizuru didn't want to be reprimanded for just asking a question. As she chanced a glance at Kazama she saw the quick flash of ease in his eyes before they returned to a hard look.

"Cranes are a symbol of good luck and fortune. Longevity of life; there is no other reason I would like a crane."

He closed his eyes in time to miss Chizuru's smile. She knew he was trying to hide the fact he really did just like the animal. She felt that might have been the reason she was considered as a servant. Her parents named her Chizuru in the hopes of having long lives and good luck. That did not bode well for them; considering their lives were relatively short. She felt blessed to know them though, and her older brother who had protected her long enough to allow her to escape.

* * *

He allowed the smoke to build within his mouth before he released it to the side so it did not hit Chizuru. Chizuru watched as the smoke curled and danced before it dissipated into the air.

"I have decided your place." he placed the pipe back in his mouth for a dramatic pause. He wanted her to fidget a bit while he took another smoke. To his delight, she pulled at her kimono a bit. He observed the Sakura pattern with curiosity; he wondered where he got those clothes. Of course, he forgot half the people who brought him things, so he assumed one of them had done so.

Releasing the smoke from its barrier, he handed the pipe back to his servant beside him who also carried plates of food on a platter.

"You are going to work as my personal servant until I find something more useful for you to do. I expect to see you waiting on me each morning when I wake and to be there as I close my eyes each night to sleep. If I see but one item missing from my quarters, you will be executed on the spot. Do not take my words lightly," he motioned towards a few rows of various horn sizes perched on a small dresser. Chizuru looked away disgusted. They were the horns of oni. "I will take no qualms in killing you."

Chizuru pulled her gaze from the floor to him. She tried to hide the disgust and hatred towards his actions but could not. To do something like that was unforgivable! Each person and oni deserved a life to his own choice; to be killed because they didn't meet expectations as a slave was outrageous. They shouldn't have been slaves to begin with. Kazama looked at his servant, who immediately placed the food on the table and departed from them once satisfied with the place setting.

"I never said I was kind. That should be left up to oni like you who pity everything." he grinned at her glare. She was not very menacing to him and he pushed her plate closer to her, "Eat. You start your work the moment I release you from my presence." He paused before picking up his chopsticks, "After dinner I will inform you of your duties. Eat well." Though the phrase was used often with a smile or a voice of pleasure, all Chizuru could hear was the coldness.

He was a monster; in and out.

* * *

"Your duties as my personal servant are to wash my clothes, ensure my food is ready, make my bed, clean my wing, and follow me wherever I go if I ask. You are to blow out the candles before I sleep and wake me up each morning if I have not done so myself. The other chores you are to do will be left up to me as I see fit to reveal them."

He waved his hand, "Take these plates away with my other servant. He will show you what to do."

Once again, in possession of his pipe, Kazama let a breath of smoke hit Chizuru in the face, causing her to cough. He pulled a dark smile to his lips, "Don't fail me, Chizuru."

* * *

Chizuru was shaken awake with force. Groaning in discomfort of being awoken she swatted the persons hand but raised herself from the bed anyways. It surly could not be ten o' clock in the morning, it had to be at least 3 in the morning, judging by the way the sun was nowhere in sight. The hand that had awoken her seemed to have a voice as well because it rang through Chizuru's tired ears.

"It is time for you to awake. Kazama is due to rise in an hour; you must have breakfast ready and be in his chambers when he awakens. If he does not awake by four then you must prod him awake. Normally, you would let him sleep but the elder oni are paying him a visit today and expect him to be ready by 5 so they may converse."

Chizuru's eyes slowly peeled open to their normal size and sighed. Like any cliché moment, she had hoped it had been a dream and she had just had a terrible nightmare, but like every cliché moment: it never was so. The day flew by quickly after Kazama had dismissed her. The servant, who was found out to be named Hozin, was Kazama's planner and personal manservant. He made sure all servants were ready by the time they needed to be until they awoke themselves. Chizuru nodded absent-mindedly though Hozin had stopped talking a few minutes ago.

He sighed deeply and motioned his hands in a 'hurry up' gesture, "Come, come! No, no, do not wear those, put these on!" He threw her new, much gaudier looking clothes and she gaped at the quality. It was now she realized Hozin possessed similar gaudy clothes, adorned in crimson, gold, and white.

"As a head servant you are expected to wear some of the finest clothing to not disgrace our lord. It is not out of pity or friendship he bestows these to you, but out of necessity. As you seem to be dumb in the head in the morning I shall tell you what is expected of you this day. You already know of waking the master, I shall dress him and make sure he is comfortable while you bring in breakfast. From there you shall sit by his side when the elder oni arrive and pour sake when needed and be at the call of your master. This girl," a older woman stepped in and bowed slightly to Hozin, "will ensure you are ready yourself as this is your first time wearing these. She will only do this once. Learn the style quickly. This castle is not home to slackers."

The older woman scoffed, "That is because he kills them before they have a chance to defend themselves. Bloody man is wicked."

Hozin made no motion to reprimand her. Chizuru thought it was because he must have thought the same. It was strange and foreign to Chizuru, but she could not escape the feeling of being hurt by the elder woman even if her qualms were not with her.

"Uzu, please be civil, we have a new servant who may not know these things." he nervously glanced between the two. Uzu laughed lightly, "You have always been so coy Hozin. Becoming a manservant has made you dull and rather boring to chat with. Yes, rather dull indeed." She nodded to herself as if to make the statement much more factual.

Hozin frowned, "Yes well, get her ready and be done with your squabbles. We must be ready, already it is late. Master Kazama will have my head for this."

Uzu began laying out the ensemble and smiled, "You had better hope that saying is just that; a saying." Hozin laughed nervously, fidgeting. Turning on the ball of his heel, he silently ran out of the room to his duties of the day.

"You have been quiet in these idle chatters. Did you fancy your opinion was not wanted?"

Chizuru found it hard to understand what this woman would say at times, and let her curiosity be known, "Uzu, may I ask you where you come from? I hope you do not take offense but you do not sound like a natural born Japanese woman." Uzu brushed Chizuru's hair gently, not offended in the least, "Ah that is a fine story. For now, however, be calmed in knowing I come from the West. My name was originally Susan Bray but was named something else more befitting to Kazama's tastes. Never liked the man, always gazing with those red eyes of his. Scaring the pretty woman who come to, and fro; woman not too much different from yourself. I do not know what an oni truly is, but it sounds like nothing I would want to found out, for sure. Sounds wicked and foul."

Chizuru nodded absentmindedly, this woman did not know she herself was an oni, and it was probably better she did not. If this woman resented one oni enough to resent them all, she did not want to raise her ire. It was here that Chizuru felt true loneliness. She had hoped this woman would be like the elder woman who she passed in the streets during her time in Edo. Kind and sturdy, but most motherly and wise. This woman, while not so much as rude, she was much more judging of some people she had never met and did not comfort her with wisdom or good words. She did not seem wise, but rather much more false and shallow. Chizuru squinted as the woman pulled her hair in elaborate designs she never wished to have. Maybe she was judging this woman too quickly herself. Not every elder person should be full of wisdom, but most were due to being alive for so many years to have seen and experienced it all. She laughed quietly to herself at the thought that while oni's grew to be many, many years older, not many were actually wise. The elder oni that Hozin had spoken of were anything but, so she had heard from her father. They lacked the heart to care for both races, and it made their minds become anything but wise. Rather, they were conceited and haughty.

"Do not black out on me dear. I thought you had gone into a coma. As you did not hear me, come, I must dress you now. Pay attention as I will not do this again!" the woman wagged her finger and lifted up the hem of her skirt to walk around the dress to pick up the items she needed.

Chizuru inwardly sighed at how much she would have to memorize by the end of this dressing.

* * *

The day was rainy again; Kazama could feel it in his bones. The sun would not grace the sky again this morn and he was better for it. Never was he a fan of the sun and its heat. The coolness of rain on his skin gave him a shiver he rather enjoyed. He rather liked just keeping his eyes closed and laying in his bed to listen to the birds, and muddle with his mind. In all seriousness, Kazama enjoyed peaceful mornings, and warm evenings to himself. Power was something for midday, but a lethargic listlessness was his plan for late day activities. However, this morning did not call for lethargic wanderings and idle hands. Today the elders paid him another visit with their droning lectures, and hilariously obvious observations. They made no qualms about insulting Kazama's pride in his face, and while he grinned at their forwardness, he rather loathed being insulted when he could not do anything to stop their mindless rambles.

They irked him to no end. They bickered, and squabbled like servants. They thought themselves above it all, when in fact, they were even more hated than Kazama in these parts of the world, and that was saying more than Kazama liked to believe. He, of course, believed himself to be the most hated, vile creature, and thought better for it. It kept the stupid people from his doors and left him to do whatever he pleased and how he chose to do it. The elders that kept him "company" for the day really did not care that Kazama was with them, or that they thought they kept them company. In actuality, they just wanted to be around a young, and accomplished oni, to gloat about their past and to mock his future.

To them, it did not matter if they were alive or dead. They just wanted to live and that was it. He rather liked their, "I can do what I want, when I want" type of attitude but could not see himself a person who did not have a purpose to survive. Certainly, there was his legacy to create, and then there were his power hungry tendencies. He could not well give those up to do nothing of particular importance just because he thought himself better than other people (which, mind you, he did). Honesty, old people really irked him.

"Annoying and complicated. Wrinkled and unclean. Old people are a bother to my hygienics." he sighed and flicked his eyes open. He looked to his right and frowned. _She is late. _ Already this woman was irking him as much as the old men were. Was she not to be by his side when he was to wake? Certainly, he had made himself abundantly clear on the matter. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, he could smell her running down the hall.

The door peeled open to reveal her form clearly to him. If nothing else, she did look much better now that she had decided to dress like a woman. He silently nodded his approval, but still thought her plain. She was just too plain.

She bowed to him, "I-I do apologize for being late. I did not think I would be so delayed in my dressing."

He needed a smoke. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself down, "An excuse is nothing here. You are late, and no matter the reason, you are late. I could say so many things as an excuse on why you are laying dead on my floor, but that would not change the fact you are dead on my floor."

Chizuru widened her eyes at his threat. He grinned like a fox at her reaction; she was like an open book that it made toying with her so much more fun than toying with someone who really did not give a care. It made him want to keep her just to tease that face of hers. This was going to be a extremely rewarding day; Kazama could just feel it.

* * *

Comments and favorites are appreciated but not needed for me to continue this story. All stories I write are fueled by my own willingness to do them, not by much more...shallow means, in a way. Thank-you for reading and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless; even with OOCness of any characters.

_woochann_


	3. 003

_Crane Wings on Windows_  
CHAPTER 003;

I made Kazama nice in this chapter so everyone be on the lookout for that so you do not all review and go, "_wtf_." I am so ecstatic about all the reviews I have gotten thus far with this fanfiction. They make me want to write, and write, and write. Therefore, here is a new chapter to thank each one of you for being so amazing. The reply to each of your reviews is below. After the reviews is the start of the story so I hope I make you as satisfied with this one as with the last two.

REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 002:

**abiecula:** Oh yes, I do wish to complete this story: much more than any other chapter story I have thus far so no worries there! Let us hope, however, I can get that done in a timely manner, hahah.

**huyutfsakura:** Thank-you very much! I appreciate your review! I hope this is soon enough!

**stalianha:** Hahah, yes Chizuru is Chizuru. I do hope to make her a bit more strong-willed eventually, as I do see her, at times, as a very strong person: she just does not look it. Ah yes, Kazama is very wicked indeed! I am glad I am keeping him in character. I love Kazama so I am glad I am hitting him on the nail. (: Oh do not worry about it! I do not mind the "poor English". In addition, heheh you will find out soon enough! (Sorry I answered your review backwards but I just responded to what caught my eye first, hahah).

**anonymous:** This was a wonderful review, there is no need to worry about lack of experience. In all honesty, I appreciate this review very much. Thank-you for taking the time after five years to write this one to me. You do not know how much I appreciate that. I am also a Hijikata/Chizuru fan myself, so maybe when I finish this one and my Saito fic I will work on doing a Hijikata one! I shall make Chizuru full of conviction: do not worry! I do want to play with new sides of her though too, just because I love to try to bring around a three-dimensional character, rather than a two-dimensional one; if I can.

**slinny xo:** Aw, well thank-you! I am glad it is as good as the last one. I am glad I have at least made you consider this pairing. I do enjoy this pairing, but have no qualms with other ones as well. I think each pairing brings to it a different strong point and I can see each one as endearing. Thank-you for those words! I am glad I am descriptive and attentive to the details. I try to be!

. . .

These were heavier than she had originally thought they were going to be. She puffed a bit at how weak she was, when she should be carrying these large trays with ease. Why he needed so many plates of food for breakfast was beyond her understanding. Certainly, there were the condiments to go with the meal, and then a few side dishes to help savor the main dish. However, she could not see where it was necessary to have the cook _cook_ almost every single dish that was in his range of knowledge. Maybe men oni ate much more than female oni, she could not even begin to guess. She did not notice so many dishes for dinner…if this was his normal meal; he must have been starved the night prior.

As she swayed a bit, chided herself at her lack of strength, and determined she would need to work on that: Hozin scurried from the room in a huff. Before he rammed into her he swished to the side of her and whispered to her before he left her side, "Please be careful with those and do watch out: Kazama is in a strange mood this morning. He did not even ask for his pipe! This does not bode well…" he nervously scurried away, counting imagined figures in his head on his fingers, "not well at all."

Well thanks for opening the door for me, Chizuru thought with silent cynicalism. She was a struggling woman here! Certainly, someone would have been nice enough to open the door. Did they expect her to open the door with food in her hands? She could not well put the food on the floor; she knew Kazama would have her head for that. He did not posses any sliding doors accept the one in his room, which she assumed was his personal bathroom. She concluded this was stupid. They would not even let her carry the food in more than one trip. They insisted it was all or nothing and they wouldn't let her take nothing (they laughed at her when she made that joke).

She stared at the door for a minute and glanced up at the size of it. Blowing a stray hair out of her face, she decided that if no one were going to open the door, she would have to put the food down and open it herself. Just as she was about to bend down to put it on the floor the door was opened by Kazama himself. He had his arms folded in his kimono sleeves and a frown on his face.

"I did not think I would have to make it clear that doors are made to be opened and closed; not stared at. Of course, I hadn't expected to meet someone like you as a servant." Chizuru's lips shut tightly together to keep her tongue from spewing things that would get her killed for sure. He grinned at her expression and turned to walk back into his room; to sit on his throne of pillows. When Chizuru had walked through the doorway, she noticed he sat as he had when she first had met him. In his arrogant manner, though his pipe was not being propped in his mouth by his hand this time around.

Ignoring the heat of anger flaring back from that day but two days past, she gracefully sat on the floor to serve him his breakfast. He sat up when she placed the trays in front of him, and began to eat the moment it was settled. Assuming he would dismiss her when he did not need her, she folded her hands in her lap and found interest in the cranes flying on the sleeves of her kimono.

Peering at him briefly, she saw him eat a piece of fish in an aggressive, yet stiff and polite manner. She could not comprehend what happened next but her hands moved to the sake bottle, and poured some into his cup. She did this motion so much with her father that it seemed instinctive to do it with anybody. He stared at her silently, but with not motion to thank her or reprimand her. He simply drank what she had poured into his sake cup. This felt entirely wrong to Chizuru. She did not feel anything for this man to pour him his sake. He should not be rewarded her kindness as he did nothing kind to grant her the desire to be civil with him. If anything, she should be trying to kill him. Yet, as she lowered the sake bottle to the ground, she sighed; all of this pent up emotion was going to get her into trouble.

"Regret and contemplate on someone else's dinner. I have no use for your wishy-washy personality." She could not take it anymore! She stole him the darkest glare she had ever been known to give. He did not even bat his eyelashes but instead continued to eat as if nothing had happened. In fact, he deliberately ate slower just so she would have to stay longer.

When he looked at her again, she had half a mind to tell him off; she was so angry with him, but decided to just zip her lip and do as she was silently told. For the third time she poured him a cup of sake.

When he had finished, Chizuru had thought that he was going to eat everything he was provided, but instead ate a good portion of it, yes, but did not even touch another cup of his rice and a small plate of fish. He was wasteful as well as arrogant.

Kazama studied her expressions she thought she hid so well from him, but he could see it all. Even what she did not express on her face was expressed to him through her eyes. He could read people like books, like pathetic novels that demanded to be read but tried to hide the fact they were books wanting to be read. It was all very confusing in his mind because he tried to come up with interesting alliterations but ended up screwing them all up; such was his life when he was bored. He had a mind to not even give her the food he had purposely left for her, but he knew she would complain without even complaining so, he solved her hunger by leaving some for her. He hoped she would figure it out on her own, but it seemed she was so steamed about who knows what he did, that he knew, just _knew_, he would actually have to voice it out.

He pushed the small tray of food closer to her and sighed to get her attention. He was rewarded with her gazing at him with a blankness he was sure matched his own. "This food is not to be taken away." She nodded and went to grab the other tray but stopped when she noticed he was not done explaining something. She watched him push the tray closer to her and let go of it. "Eat well."

With that, he rose and went to find his pipe. He was in such a delightfully wicked mood early that morn; he had forgotten to ask for his pipe. Therefore, while she ate, he would find it himself. He would admit this time it was his fault for not getting out of his stupor long enough to make coherent phrases, but it was not as if he was going to voice the thought so he did not mind admitting he was wrong to himself. Hell, he loved himself so much he bloody might as well tell himself he thought he looked rather immaculate this morning. He figured he might as well enjoy the time to himself while he could, considering the old croons would be arriving in exactly thirty minutes.

Chizuru stared at the meal cooling before her. Had he…thought of her? Well obviously, he had or he would not have told her to 'eat well' and saved a plate of food for her. She lowered her head quickly to try to hide the blush forming on her face. Why was she blushing? She picked up the chopsticks more aggressive than she had wanted. This could not do; she must be grateful for this gift! Food was scarce for her as of late and the fact a good meal was presented to her: she could not let it chill. It would be a shame onto the cook and herself. Good meals should be eaten as they are prepared. Picking up her rice bowl, she began to eat her meal with reverence. Each meal was a blessing and she must treat it as such.

She was so focused on the matter at hand that she had not even noticed the sake bottle spilling its contents on the floor from when she had knocked it over in the hurray she was to finish her meal. As it glistened when the sun hit its liquid, Chizuru ate quickly but politely, stopping when she finally took notice of the spill. Quickly righting the bottle, she frowned, hoping Kazama did not get angry she had spilled some of his sake. However, she became mesmerized by the glistening of the spilled sake on the floor. She could not place it but the spilled sake made her look on in horror: it was like a warning that everything she knew was spilling from her, and seeping down the cracks; never to be seen again. What a waste of perfect sake.


	4. 004

_Crane Wings on Windows_  
004;

I do not own the characters from _Hakuouki_, only the plot and any random characters within this story. All _Hakuouki _characters are copyrighted to _Idea Factory_. I made this chapter right after chapter three because I was on a roll, and because I felt chapter three was rather short so here is another one to compensate. (:

…

What a useless and gaudy castle. The three elderly oni were greeted by Hozin with reverence, "It is our deepest pleasure to have you once more at this castle. Master Kazama awaits your arrival with anticipation."

The oldest oni scoffed and snorted out a laugh, "That boy…anticipate? He can hardly anticipate anything! Do not lie to me servant. He would rather see us dead."

The shorter of the three grinned manically and rubbed his chin in wicked delight, "Would it not be nice to spill his blood on the floor at this moment. Surely, you grow tired of his attitude towards us. I know I do, calling me portly." The man rubbed his large stomach in distracted hate. The tallest of them curled his long fingers together and bowed to Hozin, "We are most…_grateful_" he licked his lips, "to your lord for sparing the time." Hozin held back his sneer, this man mocked his lord and he could do nothing to stop them. He may not find his lord to be hospitable but they should have realized that his lord never invited them to come here. They just invited themselves, and so his lord did everything he could to accommodate their rash behavior. He hoped that if he stayed in Kazama's service long enough he would not see him turn to be so unfeeling even more than he normally was. Just because you lived longer than many does not mean it gave justification to lose gratefulness, and certain humility towards others.

The oldest oni stepped forward, a look of blank deadliness on his face, "Take us to him immediately. I have no time to stand when I could do that anywhere. If your lord is so hospitable and anticipating our arrival should we not be by his side already."

Hozin bowed, "Of course."

…

Kazama rested his fisted hand on his cheek with boredom. The sky was pouring out its woes on the land before him. This was his favorite balcony. This balcony spanned across his entire back castle and was extremely wide; made of the sturdiest concrete. It was sheltered by great strong red poles that balanced a roofed canopy of a dark green shade. It allowed for great parties (which he never had), and quiet seclusions to read (which he did when no one was looking). It was barren of most furniture but at this moment had three chairs to his left to accommodate the three elder oni. However…as he pulled his pipe from his lips he turned his head slightly to look at the woman sitting next to him on his left side as well. She would be the first female oni to sit in on this secluded meeting. She should be proud to serve him, and thankful to him for giving her this pleasure; although he got no pleasure out of this meeting himself.

He had made her re-do her hair as it was not adorned enough and her make-up was not thick enough. Now, he chanced, she looked like a porcelain doll and elder oni loved porcelain dolls. It was one thing he knew they actually enjoyed and would miss if they died…suddenly. He grinned like a snake. They hated him and he hated them. God did he love being him.

He watched her with his eyes and she could feel it. She closed her eyes tighter. She did not feel like herself. All this make-up and all of this finery weighing her down; this was not her. She could not stand to look at herself. Why was he so adamant that she do this?

'_Elder oni love fine things. It makes them feel powerful, as they can break it at any moment. Yet, they keep it, hoard it because they are greedy, and lap their tongues at treasure: indulging in their prize. Elder oni do not care for the suffering of man or oni, but they lust after that which is consider precious to each person because they do not understand what it means to treasure anything. Their greed is like a wildfire Chizuru. Stand in their path of burning and they will devour you with their flames. None can escape them, and all you can do is pray that they tire of you and leave you to the dogs. As elder oni do not kill unless bored and leave what they find will dull their hands.'_

She wanted to vomit. She needed to vomit. This unease was making her stomach want to crawl out from inside her and slink away. If only she could slink away. The anticipation of their arrival was enough to cause her to faint.

"Calm down." His harsh tone did, in-fact, calm her. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, she saw him staring at her with such intensity that she had to look away. "They will be dead fools if they think they can take what is mine to posses," What he said next caused her to look at him with shocked wonder, "You will be safe with me." He still looked at her with deadly precision before looking at the treetops again. She closed her eyes again in shame. For a moment, she thought he meant that exactly as he said it but she realized he said it because she was consider his possession. His. Only his. She was a tool in his box; only to be used. She was safe with him, only because she was still a new tool that had not been tired of.

Kazama could not help but grin to himself. How easily her hopes were restored but then dashed when she realized his meaning. He was no romantic; he did not protect her because of some romantic idea. No, he would protect her because he was Kazama, and he would not be out-bested. This, he thought with dark determination, he was sure of.

…

"Kazama you look as lazy as ever."

Kazama did not even glance at the voice that toyed with him. He blew out the smoke welling in his mouth, "You're mice to be crushed under my feet. Go scurry to your hole before you get more than you can handle."

The eldest oni narrowed his eyes and his grin grew, "You are still writing poetry with your words I see; always sending me on an intellectual battle of wit. If that is how you would like it, I will give chase."

Kazama grinned as well, "You are a foolish old man who is so lax of mind he could not even hope to give chase to the snake."

The short oni plopped down on the chair while patting his head with the cloth in his hand, "Shut up. My mind is already tiring of your bickering and use of alliterations. No one cares."

"Gonzo that is not polite to say to the lord of this castle." the tallest oni slithered. Gonzo glared at him, "My name is not gonzo."

"Enough." The eldest oni raised his head, looking down on Kazama as he sat in his seat closest to him, "Why do you wear such ungodly clothes? Purple is a royal color, yes, but you look like a plum."

Kazama replaced the pipe in his mouth, frowning. This pipe was terrible; it gave the leaves a terrible flavor. There was no richness to this pipe, no character. However, to avoid them from suspecting even more of his admiration of cranes, he decided to use one of his lesser-made pipes. "And what is with that hair style of yours! You look like a sheep that needs to be sheered." It was then that the eldest oni paid heed to the woman sitting to his right. His eyes lit up with desire, "A woman Kazama? Have you finally set your sites on matrimony? She is so petite; do you think she can handle your ego?"

Kazama drawled this puff of smoke and looked at the eldest oni with darkness, "Die."

The eldest oni addressed his next question to Chizuru, "Do you find him to your tastes; for if you grow bored of him you may come to me." He grinned when he saw her cringe, "You shrivel at my words, but you are a beautiful porcelain doll even still." He showed her his teeth, "You are spirited I can tell."

"She is a servant, Father." Chizuru looked at Kazama quickly. She should have recognized that grin. She should have seen the blonde hair of the same shade, but different cropping.

He laughed wickedly, "They are the best to play with. They can do nothing but take what you dish them. Your mother served me well. Very, very well; she still serves me well. Do not overlook the importance of your servants, for they provide the greatest pleasure." Kazama's father rested his right hand on his head and lost all sarcasm undertones, "To call me father now seems pointless. You wish I were never your father. Besides, it is not as if I like calling you my son. You cannot even secure yourself a mate. If it were I, I would have already mated. In fact, I was mated by your age. You do not want to be bested by your _father _do you?"

Kazama squeezed his pipe. He heard the crunch and released the pipe. It fell to the ground in pieces. He raised himself carefully and stood up. His father laughed at him, "What, no sly comment? You are pathetic. A fool. A worthless oni. You cannot even make your father proud. You are nothing to me, learn your place. I am amazed you could even secure this castle for yourself. Remember when I did everything for you? You were as useless then, no, I correct myself: you were worth something then. Now, however, you are useless."

The two other oni snickered at Kazama. If there was one thing that shook Kazama, they knew it was his father. They basked in the hate. It was beautiful. Kazama's father threw a cup at Chizuru's feet, "Fill it up." He looked at his son to gauge his expression. He was wreathing, and he enjoyed every second of his son's torturous pain. This was what gave him such thrill. His son was a beautiful thing to destroy because he thought himself so high up he could not be brought down. He made sure to take him down and rip him from his throne every time he saw him. One day he did not doubt his son would kill him, but he kept that masked fear to himself. He feared his son more than any oni because he was becoming stronger than he was by the second: he could see it. He may have been mated at his age, but he had not secured his future for himself until one hundred years later. Kazama had done that much sooner than him, and it made him furious. His anger boiled over. He could not express the hate that poured for his son. He hated him for being everything he could not be. Yet, as he watched him grip his fist tightly, he could not help but feel uncharacteristic pity for bearing things he was too young to handle.

"You're pitiful." He watched Chizuru pour him a cup with shaking hands. She was weak like a human, and smelled of them. He grinned slyly, how befitting that his son should wish to keep a woman who would pity him, and indulge him in romantic ideas. Yet he wanted her in his possession. She looked to be like glass; smooth and untainted. She was not picked but a blossoming flower. He did not want anyone to mistake his intentions. He did not wish to mate with her, no; his wife was plenty for him. What he wanted was to tarnish this flower, tear it to shreds, and watch it wither at his feet. He wanted to prove he was mighty, and a delicate flower was the perfect object to show how far above he was to them.

He snorted a laugh when he felt the cool bite of metal on his neck, "You really are a fool." The other two watched with delight. They made no motion to help Kazama's father even if he was to be slain they would not care. They associated with him, they did not treasure his friendship, nor were they loyal to him. Chizuru looked up at Kazama and shrunk back inwardly at his expression. It was devoid of all emotion, but the deadly gaze in his eyes was something she feared. He had the gaze of a monster.

Kazama's father pushed the blade away. "You are too young to be playing with sharp objects." He closed his eyes when the metal returned to his neck. He narrowed his eyes slightly when his son came face to face, "She is not to be sullied by your hands. Find yourself another doll to break under your feet." He pushed the sword deep enough where it drew blood "Leave; I no longer seek your company."

His father pushed the blade away again and stood. He did not even bat an eyelash at the display. Turning he walked away. Before being escorted through the large crane doors he paused, putting his hands in his kimono sleeves, "She is like a crane on a crisp morning. She drinks at the lake but does not stir even when the dogs surround her to bloody her wings with their fangs. She is a crane only destined to bring bad luck to those who gaze upon her or dwell within her wings embrace."

He continued to walk away, "She is perfect for the dog that does not slit her throat, but drinks at the lake with her for he has come to love her beauty. He is fierce in flesh, but weak in mind. You two are like flames, destined to burn to dust."

Kazama threw his sword at Hozin to sheath. The wind howled and bit at his hair delicately.

"You are the fool."

Chizuru could not help but close her eyes in sadness. The bond between father and son was something that could never be replaced. She saw a father who feared his son. Yes, she could see it. To his son he blew hostility because he was a coward. Moreover, she saw a son who was being bitten by his own fangs. It was in this moment when Chizuru saw that the greatest monster here was not the ones that shifted on the surface. She gazed at Kazama with anguish, but the ones that dwelled deep inside.

-  
I hope you liked these two chapters. I do not know if Kazama's parents are still alive (I doubt they are), but they play an important role in this story. I researched to see if I could see anything mentioning them but found nothing so I made Kazama's father based on my own feelings of what he would be like. I wanted Kazama's father to be in fear of his son because he is everything he was not. You will meet Kazama's mother soon too. I also wanted this chapter to be a small building block that Kazama has a demon within himself even greater than the oni on the surface. He is struggling with being a oni, because Kazama is an oni who, to me, also has very deep and pure feelings. Maybe not in the killing department, and I do think he does not like humans, but Kazama has this way that I cannot come to hate him because there just seems to be so much more to him that skin deep.

I wanted Chizuru to start to realize this in this chapter. I am sort of developing ideas for the next chapter; until then I will be working on updating _Bound for the Sun_.

If any characters seemed OOC, I will strive to do better in the next chapter; thank-you for your patience and willingness to read this story.


	5. 005

Crane Wings on Windows  
005;

_A/N: _I read all of the reviews (at least I think I did), and in the next chapter will answer those, and any that present themselves in this one. I like to present Kazama with a small slice of "humanity" in this chapter, as well as the main plot synopsis towards the end. So-this chapter is significant, in ways you may or may not expect.

…

"Remove the make-up from your face."

She startled. That was the first thing he had said ever since his father and the other two oni had left. He just sat on his bed looking at the wall behind his bedposts. He had his feet curled near his butt, and he had his head resting in his left hand; his body turned from her. Constantly she would glance up from her sitting position to see if he had stirred. Never once had he moved. She feared she would be permanently fixed to the floor as he had not dismissed her from his presence; nor had he even acknowledged her existence.

Now, as he turned his head slightly to look back at her, she saw it briefly: torture. He was dwelling on what had transpired. She may not be a strong oni, but if she had become good at one thing: it was seeing the expressions in eyes. Eyes were like pictures: they said everything without saying anything. Albeit, she was not as good at this as others were, but she saw more than she let on. He must have been suffering extremely because she could actually read his eyes.

"Did you hear me?" he sat up in his bed and gracefully slid off his bed. Turning away from her, she saw his hands pull his kimono closer together. She surmised it had fallen open more than he had wanted and was fixing it; that or he was trying to distract himself from the matters at hand. She was not sure if she was reading too much into his actions any more. Snapping out of her daze she bowed low, "Yes, I heard my Lord and I shall do as he wishes."

Running a hand through his hair, he turned to her; his face as cold as steel and his eyes had returned to their stern and hard gaze. Chizuru pushed up from her hands that rested on the ground and looked at him approach her. He reached down and pulled her main clip from her hair and she looked down unsure what to make of that.

"You look like a plastic figure. I hate plastic figurines." She felt her hair tumble down her back as he pulled two long pins from her top bun. He stood up straight and tossed them onto his bed, "You are too plain." Chizuru assumed she was allowed to remove the other pieces and did not stop when he made no motion to stop her. She looked up at him and coyly smiled at him, "I thank my Lord for allowing me to do this."

"I do not do this for your satisfaction; I do it because I hate looking at you with all that crud on your face and hair." He waved his right hand to the sliding doors, "You have permission to remove the make-up from your face in my bathroom. I would normally dismiss you but I have a use for you afterwards." She removed the final piece from her hair and nodded, standing gracefully and bowing to him before sliding open the door and entering.

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She hated wearing so much make-up. She tended to wear none at all, but if she did wear any: she only wore a little bit to give a natural beauty. However, as Chizuru washed the make-up off with water, she could not stop the smile from forming on her face. She rather liked this version of Kazama that still had a cold voice, but one who was quiet and thoughtful. It gave his face a much more pleasant look she rather liked. Washing her face harder, she chided herself for stupid thoughts and quickly exited when she was finished.

As she glanced around the room, she did not see Kazama anywhere. She concluded he must have left to go fetch his real pipe, as he broke his other one. Suddenly she felt a hand pull her hair up and swirl it around before she felt a large pin clasp her hair in place. Quickly the hands moved from her head and she turned to see Kazama walking to the left of her with his hands in his kimono sleeves.

"Don't leave your mouth agape, you look like a fish." He turned back to her slightly and grinned deviously, "Do not tell me you have already fallen for me? You would be a pitiful oni if you already gave your feelings away."

Her face dropped and she frowned deeply. Did he treat all of his servants like this? She was beginning to think he was messing with her but the way he had said it…it made him sound like he meant it as a threat.

Kazama observed her expression and smiled wickedly, she took it as a threat. He rather enjoyed that she thought that. He picked up his favorite pipe from his table and lounged on his bed again; this time facing her. She was entirely too serious, he thought in a bored manner. She was plain, boring, and too serious. Of course, he was guilty of being serious, but certainly, he had a dry sarcasm that she should have surely recognized by now. On the other hand, was it too early to think everyone should be excited to know as much about him as he was? He grinned like a cat, this girl was giving his brain much to think about; she was useful for more than just toying with. She was good at giving his brain its daily exercises.

"Do you take everything as a threat or is it just because I am threatening?" When she snapped out of her stupor, he motioned for her to sit to his left. When she did so he brought the pipe to his lips and looked at her with a laziness Chizuru could not mistake looked much like a snake's lazy slither. It was hiding more than it let on, and loved to give the impression it was a defenseless creature yet could move quickly and at deadly accuracy when it needed to. Although as Chizuru studied him, he had no qualms signaling that he was a dangerous individual. In fact, she knew he wanted to give off the expression of slowness just to prove he could and that he had a control that went beyond what any human or weaker oni could accomplish. She sighed, she really was spending too much time analyzing his expressions, yet she had to admit that she rather enjoyed trying to figure them out. However, his holier than thou complex was grating on her nerves.

"I do not find you threatening." She was telling a half-truth. She really did not find him threatening but some of the things she saw deep within him scared her. She thought it was too early to say he had a moral standard that while a bit screwed, he did make a stand for what he thought was right. However, she saw buried deep within him a resentment that could be his death if he continued to let it grow. That…she felt was more threatening than his heavy aura and this weight of heaviness coming from his core.

He let his eyes narrow at her words, "Why then, am I not?"

"Because you make it seem like you are deadly when in fact, you really are not that frightening at all when you get right down to it." Chizuru chose her words carefully. She assumed she was allowed to speak frankly with him, but she was not sure. She felt it best to just tell him upfront that she knew he wanted to make people think he was menacing when in fact he had to be a fake…right. She was beginning to doubt herself more and more.

She did not expect to have a hand, clasp around her neck, and lift her off the ground. She grasped at the hand and looked at him with horror. He was going to kill her! By this time, he had stood to his full height on the cold floor. The look she saw in his eyes was of determination.

"I find it funny you wish to talk to me about frightening when I am not the one withering in the grasp of a stronger oni with a look of fear for her life." He looked her deep in the eyes so much Chizuru felt he was prodding deep within her person, "I offer you no comfort, nor will I sit by and let you make a mockery of my name!" He dropped her and he closed his eyes so she could not read his eyes. Chizuru gasped and rapidly ran her hands over her throat almost in the thought that by grasping at her neck it would bring the air back into her lungs.

"Make my bath, I feel dirty."

Chizuru slapped a hand down on the floor and glared at him, "You speak as though you are frightening but you are not. I look at you with horror because you are like an animal that puffs itself up to seem deadly but in fact are nothing more than a weasel, trying to hide itself in a badger's skin. You may strike like a snake, but you do not have its reserve." Chizuru looked back down in shock; where did that come from. She closed her eyes; she knew the blow would come. He would kill her and put her horns up with the other oni he so merciless killed.

"It seems…" she looked up at him to see him with his head turned away from her, "you have finally found your back-bone." He looked at her with blankness and a gaze that pierced the heavens, "Do not forget that anger: for it is this passion that leads you through the desert and down to the sea." She clutched the floor, enthralled by his eyes. When he turned from her, she followed him with her eyes. She could not stop her wandering. She wanted to keep looking at him. This man was a mystery. He choked her and then commended her for her anger when she told him what she really felt? What was this feeling deep within her…this, this…excitement? She searched deep within his back hoping he would turn to her and give her more. She sought more of his words. He had the power to bring her great pain, but it seemed also had the power to bring her, dare she think it, desire? Why was her brain going in different directions? Why was she affected by him so quickly? She had only met him a day or so ago. Why was it that he made her skin crawl with both pleasure and pain?

Why did he say things that made her feel unsure of herself and the judgments she placed on him? Why was he seeking to destroy her, and yet…build her up? She collapsed on the chilly ground with self-pity: why was she so weak that she could not even decipher her own feelings or defend her own life?

'_My dear Chizuru, you will find that in your life there are people who are strong, and people who are weak. Man may be weak in body, but they are strong in spirit. They carry with them the hearts of all people, all races, and all things. They shoulder all things and yet live their short lives in ways that no oni could ever hope to accomplish. Do not let any man or oni tell you that man is weak. For their definition of weak is folly. True weakness is when you do not have the courage to face the greatest monster of all: yourself. True weakness is when you think strength of body is all that commands respect. Folly is it to think that life is made up of only strong men, and men that let strong men control them. The world is deep, my daughter. The sun shines on all men; not just one. The world is full of people who are strong in body, but deep roots do not survive on the strength of their branches, but by the strength of what is not seen. They are strong by the roots that they spread deep, deep in the ground. _

_So do not think yourself weak just because you are not physically strong. For I see something that resonates a strength much deeper that no man can take away. When life seeks to destroy you, you will know of what I speak. Your strength lies in your faith in people. Your strength lies in your moral convictions. Your strength lies in the very fact that when life tells you to give up, you stand taller to show life that you are more than this. _

_There will come a day when a man brings to you a desire to live. A passion that not even you can search for. This man sees in you that strength Chizuru, and he will be the one who will see the strength that you yourself are blind to. He may bring to you great pain, but do not be afraid. This man will be both the bane of your aches and the soother to them. Prove to this man that you are that which he sees deep within your bones. Prove to him that you are worth his protection.' _

She closed her eyes as she remembered her father reaching to clap his hands on her shoulders, _'Prove to him that you are the strength he needs to make it through the desert and down to the sea.'_ She knew in that moment; that this oni, her lord that stood so far away from her, was to become a double-edged sword.

'_You will become the light he seeks to protect in the heart of his darkness. Do not forget this Chizuru. Do not forget this.'_

…  
The last part was rather long, but I do not want Chizuru to be physically strong. No, her strength lies far deeper than skin deep. I think people tend to not like Chizuru because she cannot really defend herself physically. To me, while it is good to know how to defend yourself; what would be the point for Saito, or Okita, or Hijikata or Sano or Shinpachi or Heisuke if she could defend herself with the conviction that they had? No, Chizuru is a strength that I think, if you really think about it, is something they wish to protect. She is a strength that they themselves could never reach.

That is what I see in Chizuru, and that, above all else, is why I love Chizuru so much because she is not useless. She gives these men something worth protecting. If I could find strength like Chizuru's: I too would do all that I could to protect that.

That is what I wanted this chapter to conclude on. She may be uncertain, but there will come a man who will see this strength (even if he himself does not realize it yet) and he will bring to her the passion and desire she needs to find it for herself. Sorry if this seems cheesy, but this is how I write and that is what I want my readers to get out of this. Sorry if this chapter was not as great as you were hoping but hopefully in the next chapter, I can work on my faults, and perfect what are my strong suits!


	6. 006

**Crane Wings on Windows**  
006

Sorry for lack of updating. This chapter may, or does, portray Kazama as a bit (or a lot) OOC. While I have my reasons, please be aware of it regardless. He will return to his usual demeanor in the next chapter, and the chapters to come, however, this is something that should be noted now-so as not to be sent random reviews about how crazy I am; when it is an already known fact. *thumbs up*

"_We know what we are, but not what we may be._" –William Shakespeare

…

"Do you really think that was necessary?" she turned to face him slightly only to be glared down upon by her partner.

"My _son_ should hold his tongue; he got what was coming to him." He looked away when he saw his wife's face. She always burdened him with guilt.

"You should hold your tongue. You speak as if you taught him a lesson, when he is teaching you lesson after lesson just by living. You may not care about your son, but I do." She stole a glance at the moon that danced through their window, "I love my Kazama so."

"You love him because you bore him, nothing more. It seems odd that you suddenly feel like acting like a mother when you were worse than I was when he was a child. Yet, he loves you. Pathetic. So pathetic. You are both like dogs without fangs, cats without claws, birds without wings."

She rose from her seat and let her eyes glow red, "Enough of you dancing around the truth. If I was harsh to that boy it was because he needed it. What have you done to him to make him love you? What have you done." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth-her last statement was not reflecting but accusing. What had he done? He had proven he was a coward, who was cornered and was barking, but lacked the bite to do anything but make noise. His frown depended, however, when he thought of her tone towards him. She was defining him more and more each day.

"I go to him on the morrow." She was back to sitting by the window, looking off into the distance. He broke the teacup in his hands.

"He will be the death of us all."

She creased her eyes in sadness; she knew her son did not love her with selfless love. He loved her because it made his father mad. She did not deserve his love just as much as her husband did. She claimed it to be because he needed her, but really, he never needed her. She hated him because he was proof that she was never to go back to her former life. She was stuck with a man who did not love her. Her life was so twisted in knots; she could not remember what it was like to be free of torment and anguish. However, years of living without her son, made her regret not seeing him. Deep, deep in her bones was a spark of something foreign, of something strange. A heart. She did not love him selflessly like a mother, but greedily. However, as she looked back to the cool moon shining despite the bleakness of the night, she knew Kazama accepted her selfish love. He accepted it, because it was as close to true love as he had ever experienced. How twisted their lives were.

She collapsed on her forearms, letting them support her head.  
How twisted she had made their son.

As she wept silently, she knew he was going to be the death of her, but maybe it was time to let go. She was so tired, worn down, and rugged.

Tomorrow, she would go to her death, she could feel it.

…

He pulled his kimono together before running a hand through his hair. It seemed his whole family was to pay him a visit this week. First his father, and now, his mother. He glanced back at the small painting of her on his dresser. She smiled in that picture, but it was a smile of deceit rather than happiness. He took no pleasure in seeing his mother, just as he took no pleasure in seeing his father. Both were twisted, his mother in darker ways than his father. However, she fed him, bathed him, quieted his tears, and comforted him in the later years of his life. If nothing else, he would honor those moments for the moments soon to come.

"Lord Kazama, your mother is already at the castle, she seeks your audience."

He looked slightly behind him at Hozin, "Send Chizuru to serve her-you have dressed her as I instructed?"

"Yes mi'lord."

"You are dismissed."

Hozin rose from his kneeling position. Before he left, he laid his lord's crane pipe on his dresser.

…

"Where is my son?"

"Mi'lady I do not know where the lord hides. However, I am sure he is making his way to us as we speak." Hozin wiped the sweat from his brow as Kazama's mother stared straight through him. However, she let it go, and turned to the woman bowed before her, decked head to toe in red. She sighed quietly; her son was testing her patience.

"Girl, I heard of your employment from my husband. What is your name?"

"Chizuru." Chizuru closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the questioning to be over, even before it started. This woman was beautiful; she could see where Kazama got his ethereal looks from, and his love of red, white, and gold. His mother wore those colors beautifully. Her beauty was more dangerous than she feared. Chizuru did not fear beautiful people, what she feared was the slither behind their words, and the darkness behind their eyes. Kazama's mother had the look of someone who was harsh, and hid behind false words, and fake faces. Was this woman really a servant to Kazama's father? As she searched her mind, she realized it must be so, as it seemed Kazama's father only collected beautiful things. Only things appealing to the eye, rather than the soul. It was just as her father had said.

Kazama's mother closed her eyes delicately and with purpose, "So you see through me. I would expect nothing less from a woman who has survived my son's reign for more than one day. He would not keep you meaninglessly. My husband does not give you enough credit." she sipped the tea the girl had poured earlier and sighed inwardly.

Chizuru took a chance and looked up at the woman. She looked away when she saw her looking right at her. "Am I wrong to assume you see through me, or are you too prideful to speak to me because you play my son like a fiddle?" Kazama's mother threw the teacup on its plate less gently than she picked it up, its complaint in the form of a 'clink' as the bottom of the teacup met the top of the plate.

Chizuru sat upright and bowed her head trying to will the words to come out of her mouth, but all she found was her voice decided to give out on her.

"I am not to be played by any woman, nor fiddled by their hands. Do not assume that because she is living means she has broken me."

Kazama's mother rose and smiled.

Chizuru frowned to herself. _Fake._

Kazama pulled his kimono together in a way to distract himself from his mother's falseness. He could berate his father, and threaten him ceaselessly, but his mother knew how to strike him deeper, and more like an oni than his father ever would. His mother toyed with his emotions, and if anyone was playing his strings, mercilessly-it was she. In this moment, she smiled at him as if she was warm, and kind to him, when in reality she was noisy, bossy, and seductive. She got her way by charm and charm alone. Her wit had only one purpose: to achieve dominance over its target. Her eyes said everything. Her face spread in joyous hues, but her eyes showed her darkness, and her wanting to control his life even when he was grown. He was many things, and he had a knack for being a man of equality: he treated the women just as shittily as he treated the men. However, if there was one thing he was not, it was a man to trample on peoples who at one time or another, kept him safe. They did not have to love him; they did not have to feed him, nor clothe him, care for him, or comfort him. Only protect him-even if for selfish means.

"Why do you not embrace your mother? You have not seen me in such a long time."

Kazama needed a smoke. He sat in the chair beside her, frowned slightly when he thought of how much better it would be if he were resting on his pillows, and looked out onto the canopy of trees in lethargic disinterest in what his mother had to say; "Because you are not a mother to me."

She sat back down and looked at Chizuru, who at this point was rising to serve Kazama some tea. He looked at her briefly and waved his hand, letting it find its way to his cheek after the motion, "I do not seek my solaces in tea this morning, nor do I suspect I will find any comfort in you." He looked at his mother slowly, analyzing her expressionless eyes. He scoffed and looked back out at the trees. She did not fool him as she once did.

Chizuru backed up and looked between the two before kneeling down in-between them-facing them. She observed Kazama's mother with stealth. She looked broken, cracking. How Chizuru missed this was beyond her. This woman was breaking, and every hurtful word Kazama spoke was like him removing a vein in her body. He was killing her slowly, and as Chizuru looked harder, she realized that she was killing herself. Chizuru saw in this woman a darkness not unlike Kazma's, deep, but dangerously close to surfacing. However, this woman seemed to be putting on a façade she had no idea how to mask. This woman was no mother; she acted more like an on-looker, acknowledging things everyone already knew. Mother's were instinctive, cunning in different ways, and in-tune to their children in ways father's nor friends, lovers, or collogues could comprehend. Chizuru knew this because she had seen it, felt it, and it was nothing like this. Like this…this…selfishness. Some mother's, Chizuru knew, loved for darker reasons than others, stayed by their children's side for different reasons than some, but this woman displayed confusion above all else. She tried to fit into a skin she could not understand. So, the question was, Chizuru pondered, why was she trying so hard to be something she, dare she think it, despise?

"So be it." Kazama's eyes grew darker; she was plotting, and planning. She had not come on a whim, and she may chalk it up to be his fault, but he knew that wasn't the case. She would not point something this trivial out unless it meant something, but what?

"Your father wanted you to have this." Kazama's interest was peeked now. His father, give him something? If it was not a death wish then he knew not what his father would seek to give to him. He would not say he was curious, because his father was lower than lower, and anything he would give to him would be ill unto him.

He glanced over when she passed a letter his way. Breaking the wax seal, he read its contents quickly, skipping over parts to find the meat of the message. Gritting his teeth, he had found it, but he wish he had not. As he looked at his mother, it was here where for the first time in a long time, her true nature showed through. Her grin was not big, but it was not without its malice. Chizuru shuddered, it was the same look Kazama's father would use when he felt he had outwitted his opponent-in the case Chizuru saw, his own son.

"What you read is nothing but the truth. If you do not think me a mother, then you had better start thinking of that girl as your wife."

"On what grounds is this order placed? On what grounds do you find it funny to dig your nails into my skin?" He rose, and she rose with him, her grin disappearing in an instant, "Do you find it funny to toy with my oni pride?" Chizuru rose without thinking and backed away from the two. She felt nervous all of the sudden, fearful. Something was happening, something sinister. Whatever was written in that letter that cause his mother to grin like the devil, whatever had caused Kazama to start to raise his voice, was something dark indeed. The only time she had heard Kazama raise his voice in anger was but a handful of times that could be counted even if she lack a few fingers. As she saw his eyes, oh his eyes, she began to guess why.

Kazama was in a rage. His blood was pumping and his heart was racing. He did not even try to hide it. The deed that was done was something that could never be undone. In his hands, he held his future.

"Did you play the creator of this scheme or did you play the snake on my father's shoulder, telling to him things he longed to hear?"

She snapped back, "If anything, I have been your savoir! Who paid attention to you when your father slapped your hand away? Who fed you?"

It was instant. In a blink of an eye, Kazama had his mother in his grip, squeezing the life from her by her neck, "Enough of your bullshit! Enough! My savoir? You are my destruction!" Kazama locked eyes with his mother; she was not struggling against him. "You paid attention to me so you could prove to your peers you were a loving mother, you were the perfect wife. Yet, who was it that when I asked for their attention-they slapped me in the face and told me I was a wicked child born from sin, dying in selfishness? Who has weaved lie after lie after lie to me in the hopes that I would kill myself, so you could be rid of the child who reminded you of the one thing you hate more than me: my father." she looked towards the ceiling losing oxygen. She gritted her teeth and opened her mouth, "I love you."

Kazama dropped her, his eyes darkening to deeper shades of red. His mother looked at him with terror, his hair was changing colors, and his horns were starting to show. He glared down his nose at her, "And I love you too."

It was as if slow motion had grasped reality by its hinges. Chizuru could not keep from screaming as she watched Kazama plunge his hand through his mother's heart, and watched in horror as it tore through her, to the other side. Blood, guts, and bone broke through and a splay of carnage sprayed behind his mother's figure, and on Kazama himself. Chizuru could only watch as the woman who had been grinning so cunningly was now twitching and gasping desperately, digging her nails into Kazama's arm that sealed her death. Her eyes dark pools of something Chizuru could not help by slip a tear for: regret. It was in this instant when Chizuru almost felt this woman's emotions.

She could see it all. This woman came to them to break her son before he broke her. She had fooled them all. Chizuru had seen the dark side of her heart, yes, but she had not even thought for a second that it was just as dark as a façade as the one she played with known to Kazama as his "mother". Whatever had transpired in the years of Kazama's childhood were bleak, dank, and sinister. Both parents had used their son to fuel their own hatred, and loved him with devil love. However, somewhere down the line, one of these parents discovered something even more sinister and forbidden: a heart. This parent was full of regret, sadness, and longing. However, she did not even understand her heart herself. Chizuru saw in her eyes, the eyes of a person trying desperately to be something they apparently were not able to be. She was trying to give her son the love he lacked.

Chizuru blinked and looked at the paper that had caused this commotion in the first place, trying anything to distract herself from the terrible sight before her. Whatever was on that letter was Kazama's mother's last request. Her last battle for giving her son something neither had felt as children. It was her last act of her selfish love.

"I..I-" For the first time in the seconds that transpired, Kazama blinked and suddenly his horns were gone, and his hair was gold again. He breathed heavily so much that his chest heaved, and he looked at his mother's face. How she had survived was beyond any of them, but as Kazama looked into her eyes, he knew she was only alive because she willed it. She was desperately trying to hold on to say something that was more important than death. How long had it been since he felt this? Regret. His eyes were wide, and he spread his fingers so that the blood and carnage leaked from finger to finger like webs.

The tears began to fall down her face, blood pouring uncontrollably from her mouth, her sobs shaking her head in a violent tremor. She willed her right arm to move, reaching towards her son with desperation and hunger, "So shall it be written-" her voice cracked, and a quiet scream etched through everyone's ears-signaling her death.

That was what did it for Chizuru-that scream was everything: desperation, terror, fear, brokenness, selfishness, and relief. The clawing on Kazama arm had ceased, and the eyes of his mother looked straight at Kazama with their last emotion etched into their gaze: sorrow.

Chizuru did not know why the weeps came. She did not know why she wept for this woman, but as Chizuru wept loudly, she knew no one else would, and that thought was enough to fuel her to cry even louder. Her shaking hands snaked their way to her face, and she dug her nails into her skin.

…

He closed his eyes for a moment, finishing what his mother had died trying to say, "So shall it be done."

What had he done?

…

She wanted to vomit. Her tears kept flowing as she finally took her gaze from Kazama's mother to Kazama himself. For the first time she did not need to search to find his emotions. Anguish was tearing into his features, and disgust. She watched with horror. Instead of pull his hand from her he lifted his other and slammed it into her other breast, fresh blood pouring from the wound in the same fashion as the other.

"No!" Chizuru acted on instinct and ran behind Kazama and wretched him from his mother's body. Not expecting the sudden shift, Kazama easily released himself from his mother, and felt his weight lean entirely on the person who pulled at his waist, causing them to fall backwards. Slamming to the ground, Chizuru gasped for air as Kazama fell on top of her, blood flinging itself from his hands to all around him. He rolled slightly to Chizuru's left only because his body was still in motion and had simply slumped to her left. For a moment, they both lay there while Kazama kept hearing Chizuru cry into his back, her voice a cracked whisper, "No more, no more, no more."

…

His face was blank, as he looked at the hands that were leaking blood that was not his own. Why had he plunged his other hand through his mother was something not even Kazama could guess. As he looked at the blood with blankness, he knew it was his way of trying to shake her awake. Like a child who watched their mother fall only to try to shake them awake, as if they were sleeping and just needed to be awoken. Everything was happening so fast, but at the same time was dragging on longer, and longer. The nausea came upon him quickly, and he dry heaved once, the thick smell of blood finally reaching his keen nose.

It was in this moment, when he did something even more unusual than what had transpired: he wept. It started out quietly, and simply. The tears fell on their own accord and he could not stop them. He did not cry out, nor did he weep violently, but his lip quivered, and he bit it in the act of trying to quell the storm raging in his mind, and heart.

Suddenly Kazama was aware of the arms that wrapped around his waist tighter. He wanted to throw her away, reject her completely. He knew that in a few minutes he would push himself off of her, say something to her in his usual dry manner, and walk on as if nothing had happened, but just for a moment: he let her arms of comfort shelter him. Kazama was many things, but he was not someone who at one time, whether in greed or love, removed himself from someone who at one time: kept him safe. Tomorrow would be another day, and both knew that while this was something that would be carved into their minds forever, nothing lasted forever, and tomorrow would be the day that separated them from yesterday: from this day. They knew that they would be the same tomorrow as they were the day before, and the day before that, but in this moment: Kazama let his servant be the one thing he had never had: his home.

When Hozin finally discovered them, the rain had already started, and Kazama was already gone. It was in this moment when Chizuru glanced over and saw the paper fluttering quietly on the ground. She did not have the energy to move, to cry, to gasp, to whimper. She finally understood what both had said; one in a cracked whisper, and the other in deadly stillness.

Many things were written on the paper but what stood out the most was what was written in red ink, in what Chizuru assumed to be blood.

"_As punishment for raising your sword against your father: make her your wife."  
_  
Chizuru could only close her eyes.

…

It seems strange, I know, to kill off Kazama's mother right off the bat, but my main point was that, while it may have not come out admittingly well, was that Kazama's mother symbolized the selfishness of love. How love can be greedy, confusing, and hurtful. Kazama's mother hated Kazama for reasons that were all her own doing. What grew in her was the regret of hating someone who had done nothing wrong in return. Kazama, at least to me in this fanfiction, grew up in a family of greedy oni's, dark intentions, quiet whispers, and above all else, a house filled with hate rather than love; and if any love it was the love to find means to a goal. It was false. Even to the bitter end, Kazama's mother was selfish. Her last request to her son was, in a way, to enact the same afflictions on him as she had been oppressed to: marrying a man she did not love. Her death represented Kazama destroying his need of her selfish love, casting it aside. Kazama is reserved, refined, and regal-however, I sometimes see him as a child, lost, wandering, and confused. He can be easy to rile because he can be foolish, and remember, he is still a young oni. It may seem OOC to make him get so angry over this (maybe), but I am going to say I actually found it something that could possibly be part of Kazama's behavior. People who are reserved, refined, and regal are shown as having it altogether, everything is in place-perfect. However, people who push everything inward tend to be very chaotic on the inside, because they are suppressing everything. This means, to stay sane, they must release it either in a fit of passion, in tears, in words, what have you. I wanted Kazama to visibly show that while he has a human body, and human emotions-he is still a dangerous monster.

His tears were not for his mother, but himself, so please do not be too confused. He is angry at himself for losing his reserve. He is lost at why he still sought to shake his mother awake even when he knew she was selfish. I want the Chikage clan to be wrought with hidden meanings, and dark desires. Nothing is as it seems, and even the children who hate their parents will still run to them when they need shelter from a storm. This chapter is to symbolize the death of his old "security" and the birth of his new one.

I also want to give a small shout-out section to all of you who wrote something to me. I know this chapter may not be as a good as the last, but I hope it still satisfies you. To everyone who reviewed last chapter and any chapters before: _thank-you_. I mean thank-you. If there is, one thing fueling this besides my own willingness to complete something is you. All of you.


	7. 007

**Crane Wings on Windows  
**007

First and foremost, this chapter has not be looked over and edited for any mistakes grammatically, or spelling wise. If something is confusing, or does not flow well then tell me and I will try and fix it when I have time.

I wanted to address from the last chapter that sorry it seemed a bit confusing! I may go and edit a few bits of it to make it seem less confusing when I have the time. When I wrote the last chapter my mind had so many things going through it that some of them might have jumbled themselves together, hahah. To clarify some things, Chizuru was the girl being talked about in the last sentence that was written in blood. The reason her name was not stated was that Kazama's mother and father did not know her name (Kazama's mother finding out only when coming to the castle). In the context of the rest of the letter, (which at this point in the chapter and story is unimportant), it would have made more sense. Sorry for the confusing dialogue (and my inability to write coherent sentences).

In addition, to just clarify this up if ever it arises, Kazama and Chizuru will not marry right away. There is a process that Kazama must go through, etc. based on the requirements of the letter (and other things). Both know of the letters contents (Chizuru only the red section)-however, this will be the first chapter Chizuru is not known as a servant any longer but a guest inside the Kazama castle. In addition, I do not want them marrying because of politics alone. I want Kazama to actually make a step in wanting to actually be with Chizuru, but either way he _is_ being forced to marry her by his mother (and we assume his father…?), but Kazama is the kind of oni who does things of his own volition-even when commanded. Therefore, I am letting Kazama take his bloody time in this, hahah. Moreover, because everyone loves Kazama's father, he is playing a major role in the story from this chapter forward. This obviously is due to Kazama killing his father's wife (and because both like to meddle in the affairs of the other-mainly Kazama's father). I really want to build Kazama and his father's relationship and its twists, along-side Kazama and Chizuru. Family was a big part during those times, and I am positive some men could not marry unless their father and mother gave their consent (or their legal guardian). In addition, I just think family is a big role in many people's affairs. While I want to treat Kazama as more of an independent, he is also tied down by family roots, just in different ways.

Sorry this is so long, but I just love to clarify things if I can. If you ever find something confusing, just let me know and I'll try and explain it as best as I can.

_woochann_

…

The scurrying of feet was all that he could hear echoing in the halls outside his chamber. He sighed, releasing some pint up anger; it was so noisy in his head he needed to get away. As he rose from his chair, he looked back to the cup that still lay shattered on the ground. Nostalgia. This was the first time this emotion fluttered into his heart, even amazing him that he had one. His wife was a cruel mistress in her own right, and he knew she hated him with a passion that fueled their love-if that made any sense.

"We are all just broken things, destined to die eventually. The waxing and waning of the moon is like the cycles of humanity, and of oni." He snarled a bit before turning to make his leave out of the room his wife had shared with him.

"S-sir if I may inform y-you o-of past events,"

"I already know of her death."

The servant pushed his head lower to the ground in fear, "But of course m-milord."

"Prepare my horse; I ride to my son's grave this morning."

The servant whipped his head up despite his fear, chancing a glance at his master's face, "H-his grave?"

His master broke out in a devilish grin; the closet to delight his features would ever show, "Yes. His home shall be his grave." He let his features still play with twisted delight as he walked away from the servant. He may fear his son, but this day his son would learn to fear him.

…

"Kazama, milord, I have word your father rides to us this morning." Hozin knelt by Kazama's side, fear evident in his voice, though he choked down the stuttering.

Kazama let the smoke from his pipe fill his brain of more calming days, "Always busy it seems."

"Excuse me?"

Kazama snapped his eyes to Hozin, and let his sharpness be his signal. Hozin looked away, nodding as he did so, "Right away."

With Hozin now gone, Kazama brought his attention to Chizuru, who sat across the room in front of him. She had been extremely quiet during the scheme of the last few days. His mother had been dead for two days, and finally-Kazama dragged his cane from his mouth, letting the smoke build; his father was on the move.

"Do not look so worried."

Chizuru snapped to attention and glanced away from him, it was clear he was messing with her, but how could he play games at times like these? His father was after his head, his mother was dead, and now…Chizuru glanced out the window that sat on her left-she was promised to the oni only a few strides away.

It was annoying seeing her hide within herself. He hated it more than her tepidness, and her fears of trampling on toes. He knew she could not guess the reason his father came for his head, and it was different compared to the circumstances that had befallen two days prior. His father was always looking for ways to legally kill him off, and this was but another excuse. In mock acts of revenge, and gaining honor for his fallen wife. In honesty, Kazama felt no remorse for his mother's death just as his father felt no remorse he lost a wife. He only grieved for what was missing, not the missing piece. Elder oni loved fine things, and grieved when they were not the ones to destroy them. His father was acting his revenge against him only because he had destroyed his doll before he did. It was all a game in the Chikage household, and as Kazama took another drag from his favorite pipe, he knew he cherished this more than the royal blood that flowed through him. He was a man of action, and his mother requesting he marry his servant was but a game, a serious game, but a game nonetheless.

He knew he was still too hotheaded to realize the weight of his actions, but it mattered little to him. He was at least satisfied his wife would be a full-blooded oni. He smirked to himself. He saw the good in any situation, but only the good that was selfish and greedy. He saw only the things that benefited him and him alone. He let his smirk drop suddenly at the realization he was acting just like his father. No matter how much his mother wanted him to marry Chizuru, he would not marry on his mother's terms, but his own. There was nothing he hated more than being told what to do. If his mother thought he would get married right away, then she knew not her son.

He blew the smoke from his mouth, and watched through the hazy smoke, as Chizuru fidgeted in her seat. He must have been staring at her when he was contemplating.

"I assume you read the letter, or else you would not have been so lack-luster this morning. You are annoying in the way you seem to find the good in everything. So, riddle me this, what is the silver lining in this situation?" he twirled his pipe slowly, his blank face being marred only by the slight frown on his face, "Is it my soon to be death? Or how about that you get to marry the strongest oni in Japan?" With each question, he watched Chizuru become more and more agitated. Good, he wanted her to get mad.

She looked him in the eye when he opened his mouth to speak again, "Why do you find it funny to trample on my feelings?"

"Oh, a direct question." He stopped spinning his pipe, looking at it instead of her, "Are we becoming bold now? Or…" he wandered off, before looking at her with piercing red eyes, causing her to look away, "have you had that from the very beginning. I wonder, I wonder."

Chizuru panicked when he rose from his chair, and walked confidently over to her. When he reached her she shrunk back as he leaned down and stopped just when he reached her ear. He let his voice become gruff as he whispered in her ear, "Welcome back."

He allowed himself to grin when Chizuru gulped, "What?"

He raised his body so it was straight again, his face portraying disgust at her lack of putting it all together, "Do you always sit in a stupor, or is that just because I am handsome?"

Chizuru never noticed how much he stroked his ego, or at least, not this much. Did he assume everything was because he was handsome? On the other hand…she looked at him wide-eyed, "A joke…?" His eyes lit up in slight mirth at her lack of understanding, and how she finally put it together.

"I see my charms are far from wooing you, but give it time, and your heart will thump in your chest when I look at you. Your body will sweat, and your face will heat." He raised the hand holding his pipe and placed it in his mouth, gripping it lightly while he rested his other hand in his kimono, "Your eyes will gloss over, your breathing become erratic, your knees quiver," he stopped, and watched Chizuru gulp again, "and all it will take is one glance. Only one."

She could not hold his gaze, and she looked down at her hands, frantically weaving her hands in knots. Her heart beat faster just imagining it and she pushed herself up in her chair, wondering why her palms were starting to sweat. Suddenly she heard it-it was deep, coming from deep inside his throat rather than a light one. The noise was foreign to her and as she looked up, she saw Kazama chuckling at her. This was not his scoffing laughs, or the ones he made when he was mocking her (or at least not this deep). This laugh was one from the core, an honest chuckle. She covered her face when she felt her cheeks warm at the sound.

"You are an open book, so easy to read and misuse."

"Leave me alone!" she cried in desperation for him to step farther from her, and to give her some space. She needed air, and lots of it.

"You are too easy to predict, and your heart is on your sleeve. If you think I can leave that alone-" he slammed both hands on the arms of her chair, making her jump slightly in shock. She watched, fascinated by the way he could talk with the pipe still hanging from his mouth, "then stop being so honest."

It was here that Chizuru found her voice, "There is nothing wrong with being honest. Honesty is the greatest gift someone can offer to another when greed, lies, and lust are all that is prized in this world. I will stay honest for those who cannot. I will sacrifice my comforts so others might stay safe, and pure of heart." She looked him in the eye, "And if I should die because of this honesty then I will not regret."

It was Kazama's time to look away. Chizuru watched as his deep eyes of red creased at something she could not see. A memory? A thought? A dream? How Chizuru longed to figure out why his eyes depicted such wretched sorrow. The emotion was quickly dispatched by the glaze of steadfastness, and blankness. Once again, Chizuru was blocked from the only part of his body she could read. When their eyes met, Kazama had returned to his usual demeanor, "There is no place in this world for honesty."

Chizuru looked down, not because she could not keep his eye, but because it hurt her to hear him say such a thing. How twisted his life must be to see the world as only something to be won, to be gained, to destroy and to manipulate. How tragic it must be, Chizuru thought, to live in a state where honesty was no longer present. She bit her lip as she felt it start to quiver, the tears were coming, and she tried to bite them back. However, one broke its prison and trickled down her face.

Kazama scoffed at her before rising, pulling his pipe from his mouth, and setting it on his dresser, "Should I contemplate why you weep, or shall I take a guess?" He stole a glance at her, a look of disgust etched in his face, "Do not take my words and pity them. I am no oni who should be graced with pity, sympathy, or tears. I do not need them, I do not want them," he looked out his window and whispered to himself, "I do not deserve them." Grunting a bit he looked back at Chizuru and pulled his kimono together, a motion Chizuru suspected was his way of distracting himself, "Tears should be for people who are weak, and need comforted. Not for oni who are strong, who need power and praise. Either you offer me your strength, or you offer me nothing. Do not take me for an oni whose price is so cheap that I would be soothed by tears nor bought by sob stories."

Chizuru frantically wiped the tear from her face when he approached her again; this time sitting on the chair across the table from her. She noticed he sat less straight, and rigid. She could not help the small smile that brightened her face. He spoke and spoke and spoke of how he was not affected by her tears, but here he sat. Usually he was aware of his posture and position, Chizuru could figure that much, but now his posture was hunched, slightly, but still it was noticeable. He was burdened by her tears, and that made Chizuru, ironically, happy. No matter what, his actions betrayed his words-a bit, Chizuru thought, just a bit.

Kazama glanced at her and sat up in his chair, looking out the window she was moments earlier. Kazama clenched his jaw at his sudden nervousness. "I read, once," he looked in her direction though he did not shift his head to see her expression. He knew, however, she was watching him, "that a man once locked a crane in a prison. This prison was one that did not have iron cages, or bars. This cage was open, and free. However, no matter how much she could roam, the land-she was a prisoner under him, and she grew sorrowful at that the invisible walls that caged her. She became burdened by his love, suffocated by his gaze. However, no matter how much she grieved for herself, she did not once break from this cage and soar. It was said by some that she had come to love the man and that was the reason she stayed, but that seems petty." He rested his right fist on his head, now looking directly at his bed, "I believe she did not soar because she was too honest to fly away. She let herself suffer so that he may find his freedom." He looked at her with his eyes, and he smirked a bit at how enthralled she had come to hear the tale. Looking back at his bed, he asked her a question, "Do you wish to know the end of the story?"

She nodded blankly, and he continued, "It ends with the man taking his crane-" he closed his eyes, "and letting her fly." When he opened them, Chizuru was sitting on her knees in front of him. He coughed a bit and looked out the window again, letting his hand fall from his face, "I was disappointed to find it was a romance story through and through. I much prefer the tradigies, or epics."

He looked at her when he heard her laugh, "What do you find so funny?"

"That you would tell me a story, and then become sour over it all at the same time. Are you trying to tell me that you are too manly to read romances, because, to me, it seems that you are just enough of an oni to do so." She laughed in her hand when Kazama looked away, flustered. She could not help but enjoy this side of Kazama. The side that spoke in verses, and told her stories. She liked this Kazama very much. She also loved how he became flustered at his love of reading romances, or at least some of them.

"I will not take this from you of all people." He went to stand when Chizuru frantically waved at him not to, "Please don't, and I did not mean it to make fun." She smiled at him. Chizuru felt that this was her first honest, truly honest smile in a long time, and it was directed at him, "The fact you love romances is beyond adorable." He cringed slightly at the word, but could not take his eyes from her and her smile.

"To me that shows that you are willing to appreciate all walks of life, not just the tradigies, or the epics. I am also curious…" she looked down at her hands, "Did you read this book you speak of because it was about cranes? I have noticed you have a fascination with them."

He let his face grow blank, "And what would you say if I told you this was so?" She looked up at him surprised. He did not try to deny it, or hide from it. Could it be that he trusted her to understand? Or was it because it was so obvious that he decided not to hide it from her?

"I would say," she let her surprise fade and serenity crinkle at her eyes, and tug at her lips, "that a man who can find something to love so much is inspiring. For it is love that guides this fascination, I just know it. May I ask why then you love cranes?" When Kazama opened his mouth, Hozin ran into the room, a look of panic written all over his face.

"Forgive me milord for not knocking! However, your father is here and if you do not come down now, he said he would come up! He means to kill us all if he does not see you! Please milord," Hozin threw himself on the floor to beg, "come down to meet your father!"

Kazama rose and walked away from Chizuru without a glance, his blank face returning, "Fetch my sword, and gather the servants into their chambers. They do not leave them until I give word otherwise." Hozin rose quickly and left his masters side, "Of course!"

Kazama turned to Chizuru, "Come with me."

…

"What is it that you come for?"

Kazama's father grinned slightly, "No verse? No poem, or prose? Where is your tongue that laps up literature? You read and read, and yet the best you can say to me is, 'what is it that you come for?'"

Kazama folded his arms inside his kimono and glared at his father, "Do you expect everything to come out of my mouth to be someone else's words? I speak for myself, and only let others words guide my tongue when I feel it best illuminates my goal. Why then do you speak in such a manner as to make it seem that you are more educated than you are? Surely, you jest with me."

His father let his upper lip twitch at his words before drawing his sword, "I see the servant is plain and foul. I am curious as to why your mother would make you marry a girl who cannot even look me in the eye?"

It was Kazama's turn to look disgusted, "I would chose not to look at you either if I was in such a position. Your face is hideously grotesque."

"Either way, your mother was a foolish woman, and if she had listened to me this never would have happened."

Kazama slowly drew his sword, his red eyes flicking to darker shades, "Then shall you take my head as her revenge? Or is it something else you seek?" Kazama briefly flicked his eyes to Chizuru when he saw his father pull his gaze from him to seek her face.

"I seek neither to avenge that woman, but to rid us of her final request."

Chizuru looked up in a panic when they started to dance with swords. Each matching the other in speed, grace, and tenacity. However, Kazama pivoted quicker, but his father hit harder. Whether it was because Kazama did not wish to kill his father or some other reason confused her. If his father feared him, why then was Kazama letting his father best him in strength? Was he trying to conserve his energy? She furrowed her brows contemplating it.

They stopped fighting briefly, and Kazama's father flexed his arm, "Why are you holding back? I thought you were going to protect what was yours. If you keep this up I will have her dead before you know it."

Kazama turned slightly to look at Chizuru and quietly tossed his sword at her feet, it sticking itself into the ground with a dull thud. Chizuru looked at Kazama in shock and horror. What was he doing?

"I will not protect her this time," Kazama glanced at his father, "because she is not what you want." He motioned for Hozin to step forward with what he had earlier dismissed him for. Hozin walked with nervousness, keeping his head bowed as he passed the article to his lord.

Gripping it, he tossed it to his father's feet. His father looked down and closed his eyes when he saw the hair pin. Here he was trying to make his son fear him, when all the while he was still the one cowering behind words, insults, and lame attempts at forcing fear on an oni who did not fear him.

"This was the only gift you gave your wife. Keep it; it is of no value to me."

His father gritted his teeth and glared at him with slight agitation. He was losing this battle, and they had barely let their swords sing. Why was this so hard all of the sudden? Why was he breaking?

"Do you make a mockery of me? You think I did not come to kill your betrothed, but to come for my wife's hair pin?"

Kazama spat out like a child, "She is not my betrothed."

His father closed his eyes trying to release the emotion in them. Succeeding, he snapped them open while sheathed his sword, "Then what is she? You protect her because she is your servant, but you do not protect her when she will become your wife. I hated your mother for thinking of such a ridiculous idea, but she was persistent."

"She is my prisoner-" Kazama's father cut him off, "A prisoner. Even I did not consider my wife a slave when she came to be mine. You should be disgusted woman."

She knew what she must do. Chizuru breathed heavily before removing the sword from the ground. She made her way towards Kazama's father with fear, but kept her feet steady. Kazama's father laughed at her, "Are you going to kill me? Should I be worried that the crane is more willing to kill me than the dog? How the roles have switched." He barked to his son, "Is she protecting you now?"

"She is my prisoner who I am giving the wings to soar." Kazama watched her with eyes that spoke it all. His father did not miss the emotion, but chose to ignore it as the girl kept walking towards him. When she was a few feet from him she sat on her knees before him and laid the sword at his feet, "I do not know what is in store for me, and I do not understand why I was chosen, but I will not be in fear of you." She stood up and looked at his feet while slowly raising her eyes to meet his, "Your wife died to rid herself of her hate of you, and to try and find freedom for a life she felt nothing for. Yet, you do not come for her, for her memory, for her clothes, for her hair pin, for her love, for her hate, but for me? How long will it take you to realize that each time you went to sleep she was there. How long will you ignore the fact that even through your hatred, and her hatred-you were together." She let a tear slip down her face, "How long will you forget the sacrifices she made so that you could be greedy. How long will it take you to realize that through her hate, she came to love you? And you do not come for her!" Chizuru began shaking, and closed her eyes when Kazama's father showed her his teeth in anger.

"I will not be reprimanded by a child! I will not be made mockery from an oni who has no right to analyze my behavior!"

She clutched herself tightly and gasped, not for air, but from the hurt. She hurt not for herself, but for the wife that was so twisted in knots, so lost in herself, that she was trying so hard, Chizuru fell slowly to the ground, so hard to be something against her nature. Chizuru shook from the sudden feelings of anger, and passion. She was the bravest of them all, for trying to fight the very nature to hate, to despise, to be selfish, and to be of greed. She may have not been a good mother, but Chizuru knew she had died becoming something. Something of value, and of worth. She may not know these oni well, and she may have her tribulations, her worries, and her selfish desires, but she knew that more than ever they needed something. Anything, to prove that their lives were worth so much more than blood.

Kazama's father watched hesitantly as she fell to his feet and shook with, he assumed to be anger. He watched her raise her head and stare him in the eyes, something unheard of for a servant to do.

"I keep going back to one of the last things she said. 'If anything I have been your savior.' During the time it was spoken, clearly, it was meant for Lord Kazama. However, each time I hear it whispered in my ear, I think, what if it was not just meant for him. If anything," Chizuru closed her eyes and smiled lightly, "she has been your savior. I will not pretend to romanticize your relationship, nor will I speak as if I know, but no matter how you look at it: she spent these last years trying to be forgiven. She wanted to be forgiven of being hateful and confused and not as much as a mother as she wished to be. She wanted to be forgiven for loving so selfishly, and for her own gain. Even to her death, she died selfishly, but I like to think she gained something in her sorrow-crested eyes. I'd like to think she gained hope. Hope in a future where love was not selfish, where love was built instead of destroyed. Where people could come into it, and bask in its glory. For a son," she looked at Kazama who had his arms folded in his kimono looking at the birds screech above them, "and for a father." She stared at Kazama's father again with a smile in her eyes.

Kazama smirked while closing his eyes. If he had learned anything from the girl at his father's feet, it was that she did not have the will to hate anyone. He should know. If she would hate anyone, it should be him. She grew angry, and hurt, and she became tired, she disagreed with his handlings of anything she was present to hear (he knew this but she did not say anything). However, no matter how many emotions flowed, not one of them was hate. Never was it hate. She was puzzlement, and each day he grew more and more curious by this puzzlement.

Kazama's father breathed in and out through his nose, his head shaking slightly in an emotion Chizuru could not pinpoint. She assumed it anger, and she gripped the sword that lay at her feet lightly, hoping he would not strike. To her surprise, the breathing continued, and the shaking, but he was biting his lip. He was shaking all over, and here she watched him slump, and fall on his knees in front of her. She bit back the gasp hanging in her throat, and watched as he brought his hands on both his knees to help support himself.

"Why do you words hurt so much?" He looked at her. "Why?"

Here sat, a coward. Here sat, a destroyer. She let go of the sword and mimicked the position he was in. Here sat, finally, a man. Even in this state of almost bowing to Chizuru, he had immense amounts of pride that hit her like a wave. She could not help but think of Kazama. They were so similar, and yet so different. Both, no matter what, had such deep pride, that even when they knelt, or when the bowed, or even when the cowered like dogs, they had pride. It was something to respect. Down, but not out. Beaten, but not broken. Some may see this sight and wonder how much his pride was broken, but Chizuru saw that it flourished. It bloomed more now than it did while he stood.

She opened her lips in nervousness as the intense emotions broke through on the small lines of age on his face. He had a handsome face.

"What is your name?" She asked this because she felt that it was right. To anyone it would have seemed a simple, strange, but still simple question. To the oni in front of her it was a statement. A pledge to something.

"Hideo Chikage."

She smiled. _Man_. It fit him perfectly. He was faulty, terrible, and false. He was cowardly, greedy, and selfish. He was everything bad with men, but like his son, he showed signs of greatness. Perhaps, this was a beginning to something.

She watched him pick up the hairpin, and grip it tightly. She smiled gently as the wind tickled her face with chilly laughter. Maybe he would come to live up to his other name's description. Excellent husband.

…

Hideo picked up his sword, and let the wind take him to a far away land. A place in time when he was just like a child, reserved and quiet, but still bubbling with goodness. Unlike his son's childhood, his was one of peace, and of love. The Chikage name was still one to be known as good, and filled with greatness. Later his family's name would be known for evil, and of darkness, greed, and lies. Laughably, he was the sole reason it became that way. It just goes to show that even men who grew up in great homes, can become ugly people.

He gripped his sword in disgust at his performance hours before. He had left them then, without a word. She knew his name now, and surprisingly, he had given it freely. He scoffed at himself at how he almost let his tears fall. For once, they were not for him, and he could not let them fall. They did not deserve to see his tears. Only she deserved them, he finally concluded. Only she. He had spent the last hours making a grave without a body. He knew his son's servant had most likely burned her corpse, riding his son of her memory; burning it away. It seemed, however, he had removed the hairpin before her burning. He would not hold back his surprise she wore it, and that he never noticed it.

"_Come on, come on! You are so slow!" she giggled at him._

_Her smile was like heaven. He needed her, and she was but a servant. He had grown up with her. She was not much younger than he was, but he had grown into luxury, and she had grown into poverty and servant hood. Her face glowed in the sun, making him remember her name every time he saw it. Hinata. Always he smiled for her, just for her. He wanted their story to be the most beautiful love story of them all. He wanted her to be happy, safe, comforted, and loved. _

_He creased his eyes, he needed her. _

It was amazing how they had grown up to be such different people as they were now. She was so happy all of the time, and filled with loveliness. Here he had come, and robbed her of that beauty many years before her time. He pulled the pin from his kimono and stabbed it in her poorly made grave. He was no gravedigger, he was royalty. However, for this once, he would get on his knees for someone other than himself. He would do something for her, because she used to have the most beautiful smile. He claimed he hated her, and in many ways, he did. Nevertheless, always, always, did he love her.

He grew up, he realized, to be filled with such deep groves of hate and animosity for reasons he was too old to recall. Nevertheless, her face he remembered well as a child. Her face he always remembered. His son thought many things of him, and thought he knew him better than anything. He was wrong. He hid behind masks as he knew she did. He built up his world of hate, because she needed someone to hate. He knew she needed something to fuel her passion, or else he was afraid she would turn to ash in his hands. It was befitting, in twisted ways that she become the ash, he had so painstakingly wished she did not succumb to.

He looked at his sword before throwing it away. Kneeling in front of the grave, he ran his fingers over the hairpins bright colors.

"You will never here these words, I grieve. It has taken many, many years to rediscover your laughter. It has taken me a long time to be that boy again. The boy who was simple. Who loved your laugh, who smiled for only you. I am so sorry." He sucked in air and gripped his knees, shaking his head. "I am so sorry. I am sorry you hated me, and I am sorry you became treacherous because of me. I am sorry you had to hide behind so many masks that you lost yourself in them. I am sorry that our son hates us both with passion. I do not know what to do."

He looked away feeling embarrassed. This was all too mushy, but it was time he said something he should have when he first stole her innocence, "I love you."

He could not help but think of her smile when she was but a child, and he a child too. They were scared then, and he was foolish. He took from her the very thing that made her like the brightest flower, and the clearest sky. It was her unabashed beauty for being honest, pure, and delicate. Greedily he took these from her because he wanted no one else to claim them.

"I have, always, loved you. It has been far from apparent, but you had the smile of an angel. You were delicate, witty, and courageous. You made me want to become a better oni. You made me want to fight for you, and come home to have you run in my arms: beyond relieved I came back to you. More than anything else, you made me want to grab the sun by its rays and hold it so you could always be in its radiance. For you shined brighter in the daytime than you did in the night. You were my flower, my sun, my beauty, my radiance, my joy, my hope, my dreams, my aspirations, and my grief. Hinata. Oh, my glorious Hinata, how I long to see your face."

He looked down at his hands digging into his skin, "How we all wish to go back in time to when life was simple. How I wish I had stolen your innocence because you gave it to me, and not because I pried it from you. You were more than my porcelain doll because you did not do well on the shelf. You were a hard working beauty, a goddess in disguise. It seems I have found the same beat that you once felt." A heart. He would live both their lives because somewhere, somehow, he felt he would come to live with courage and not cowardice. He felt he would come to live with honesty, and not lies.

"I will live." The wind roared and he looked to the right where chimes were ringing wildly. It seemed silly, and romantic in ways he would never admit, but he knew she was there. She was chiming at the door of his heart, knocking at his window wanting to come in. She was a stranger wishing to find shelter from the storm. She was a lover who was too impatient to see her lover at a decent hour. She was his wife, coaxing at the fabric of his soul, wrapping her arms around him, and squeezing.

He said the only thing he knew she had long wanted to hear, "You are free."

He was wrong. He had treated her like a prisoner, and it was time to let his bird fly. Kazama never could imagine the story he had read, was the story of his parents lives.

Hideo could not stop the smile form on his face when he saw the creature walk slowly near where he knelt. The creature stretched out its wings and flew. Finally, his crane was stretching it wings to fly to a place where it could truly be free.

"_I don't ever want to grow up, Hideo."_

_He laughed and tightened his arms around her waist, coming to rest his head on the crook of her neck. The forbidden act of master loving servant, "Why?"_

_He searched her eyes when she did not respond. He watched her look at the pond and observed her eyes that watched the moon dance on its surface._

"_Because I feel like bad things are going to happen." She looked at him suddenly, delicately placing a hand over his, "I fear we may change."_

_He scoffed, "Nonsense. You will always be my crane, and I will always be your dog."_

_She looked at him as if he was crazy, "My…dog?"_

_He laughed and tickled her, causing her to kick her feet in the pond, disturbing its surface. He loved her laugh. "Yes, a dog. I cannot be a crane because I am too stubborn, and too hard to be something so delicate and beautiful. I will be the dog that runs after you, and who will gladly give up my fangs if only I could be with you. I will become whatever I have to, just to see you smile Hinata."_

_They relaxed again in the other's embrace, Hideo swelling with pride at how he had calmed her with his embrace, and words. He could not help but smile when she smiled shyly, but serenely._

"_I want to be like this…forever." Hideo closed his eyes, letting her lull him to sleep with her beautiful voice._

"_We will be." they gripped one another tighter, "No matter what happens, we will be."_

…

I wanted to end with Kazama's father (Hideo) small story. I wanted to paint him in a different light here. He was not always 'evil' and so twisted. He grew up to be, yes, but I wanted him to have regrets, and longings, and a small motive for the things he does. If you have not figured it out yet, but the story he told Kazama about the dog that laps up water with the crane was always from his experiences of doing it himself. I wanted Chizuru and Kazama's story to align a bit with his father and mother's. However, I want theirs to be the love that worked, and Hideo's the one that failed. However, I want to give Hideo redemption. I want him to become brave again.

I know the last part had nothing really to do with Chizuru and Kazama, but I want this fanfiction to be more than about them, you know. Like an actual story.

Also, the story Kazama told Chizuru was the 'embodiment' of his parent's story, and how ultimately just as Kazama needs to let Chizuru fly away, Hideo had to let his wife fly away. The different between the two is that Chizuru comes back-while Kazama's mother does not.

The last "flashback" for Hideo means a lot to me. I imagine the two of them now, trapped in that place in time holding onto each other hoping time will stand still for them, and that they will live like that forever. I wanted them to have a beautiful love to begin with, (and we all know how their love changed).

Man, I cried when I was writing that small story for them…I have come to love Hideo and the stories I will, and have given him. Do not worry though; next chapter will be filled with some fluff on Kazama and Chizuru's part! Also, sorry if anything seemed OOC. Do not think Kazama is falling for her yet; this is how I am slowly developing their friendship. Kazama seems like once he has a friend, he is loyal to them, and shares with them things no other will hear. The story he shared with Chizuru is a small step in his willingness to open up to her fully. He feels how he feels now because it confuses him that he is coming to worry about how Chizuru sees him. Chizuru will become his first friend.

I hope this made some form of sense.


	8. 008

**Crane Wings on Windows 008**  
by _woochann_

"_Father puts his foot down on my games forever, so in the marketplace I stay calm and clever."_ -Miike Snow; **In Search Of**

…

Months flew by and nothing had changed. It was expected, considering the circumstances, Chizuru thought as she scrubbed the floor. She had officially been released from her title of servant, but she became idle, and decided to clean anyways. It felt more natural to clean because she wanted to, and not because someone told her to. It was easy to say that Kazama was not happy she had decided to clean. Even now, he was looking for something else for her to do to keep herself occupied while he did whatever it was he did by himself. She had a small suspicion he read a lot, or did a lot of smoking. However, he always seemed to be moving. She never really used her oni powers until now, and sniffing him out felt weird at first, but she got use to the idea of keeping track of where he was at all times. It helped her come up with a plan long before he arrived to pass her by.

She had not heard from Hideo since those two days after his wife's death. The elderly oni visits stopped entirely. Kazama had informed Chizuru in passing that his father was not the only elder oni who visited him, but since hearing about what had happened with his mother: they avoided him. She got the feeling he was proud of that. Chizuru had thought that Kazama was opening up to her, but it seemed that he had a habit of locking himself in his room, going on miscellaneously pointless adventures (as Hozin secretly called them), and his duty as Lord of his land. She had to hold back a laugh when Hozin had informed her that, but after being reprimanded by him (he was actually fierce when angry) she quieted herself and listened.

…

"Chizuru I should expect from you of all people, you would know that milord does not just run around with that title for no reason. He does have prestige and therefore does have to keep watch over the land he has," he coughed, "acquired."

Chizuru looked him in the eye, "The land he conquered, you mean."

"Yes, yes, if we're getting technical."

"Which we are."

Hozin could not stop from laughing at Chizuru's straight face. It seemed he did not have to hide the truth from her, and she wanted to know the gritty with the good (though Hozin never had an easy time finding something good to praise his lord for other than being reliably unreliable).

"Either way, Lord Kazama has a duty to both oni and men to keep his lands relatively safe. Although, I will be honest and say he does let a few oni "slip by" to create havoc on men." That had earned him a frown from Chizuru, but quickly informed her that was when he was younger and he had never done it since.

"So what does he do?"

Hozin shrugged, just as much at a loss as her, "I may be his planner and manservant, but I do not question what Lord Kazama does. All I know is that he leaves for a weekend, and then comes back. If you ask me, there is really no reason for him to do what he does, but he is very particular. Wars can come easily, and last long periods, so I can understand, however, the reason he tries to keep major enemies from trying to create chaos in his land. Do not say this to him, but he reminds me of a lion."

Chizuru could not help herself at the thought, "He pees on trees?"

She laughed when Hozin puffed out his cheeks to hold in his laughter while he quickly covering his mouth to hide it.

…

She had a wonderful time with Hozin that day, and had discovered he was more than the fidgeting, fretting, and worry wart many around the castle claimed him to be. He was highly intelligent, and had a knack with numbers. She assumed that was the reason why he was Kazama's planner; though, what he planned exactly was beyond her. She looked to Hozin as an older brother, guiding her down this path she had yet to figure out. She was surprised to realize he was not much older than she was. He was an oni, as she was, but he was so scrawny that most people probably took him for a squirrelly man, rather than an oni. Hozin made it his mission, she discovered, to tell her as much as he could about the customs around the keep and about Kazama in general.

…

"Believe it or not, but I am actually the first oni to be a manservant unto Lord Kazama. He preferred to have humans as servants, as he felt he could dispose of them easier if they lead to trouble. I'm not sure what changed his mind in to making me his official manservant (an oni one at that), but I assume a lot of it had to do with the other one suddenly disappearing." Hozin smiled a little though, "I must admit, however, that I am glad Lord Kazama trusts me enough to protect his prized possessions. Not many in this keep are allowed free-range of his keep. You and I are the only two still alive who have this privilege."

"Does that mean the others died?"

Hozin shook his head, "No, actually the only other persons allowed free-range of his house were his parents. That, however, was for different reasons; as one might expect."

…

She frowned at how easily Kazama distrusted others, but then again, she was overly trusting of people. She glanced up from her work to see Hozin scurrying hurriedly towards her, a look of panic on his face.

"Oh dear Chizuru you must hurry up! The Lord he is…he is…" Chizuru got up and placed a delicate hand on his arm, "Yes?"

He fretted before turning around and motioning her to follow him, "He is doing calligraphy!"

She stopped and looked at him still scurrying along. He paused when he felt her stop moving, and looked at her.

"Why have we stopped?"

Chizuru smiled politely, "Is there something wrong with him doing calligraphy?"

Hozin shook his head but paced back and forth across the hall, "No, but it worries me. He has been cursing in his study, and when I went in to tend to what might have been the matter he was covered in ink. He really is not graceful at all in the arts. Not at all. He may be graceful on a battlefield, and an excellent poet and writer, but he has no talent for anything artistically inclined."

She broke out into an easy smile and walked forward again. This made Hozin fall in step with her, a bit more relaxed, "I suppose I fret too much? I just do not want Lord Kazama to feel embarrassed!"

Chizuru giggled a little, "I do not think you have to worry as you are doing it all for him."

He rubbed the back of his neck before picking up the pace. "He told me to get something to clean the mess up with, claiming he had a run in with some bug and it had made him spill the ink. You do not know how long it took me to clean up that bloody kimono since the last time he used it. His kimono's are such a chore to clean!"

She looked at Hozin glad he was letting go of pent up emotion, in his own weird way. She admired how he complained little, and spoke even less in animosity towards Kazama. He made many jokes about him, but Chizuru suspected that was more because he admired Kazama, rather than despised him. Kazama should be proud to have a servant as loyal as Hozin. She smiled at him, and he stopped his rant about how he had to clean it just right to smile back at her. She was happy to know that Hozin was becoming more relaxed around her since they had first met, and she enjoyed her time around him. Technically, she was supposed to be bossing him around since she was a guest now, and had free access of Kazama's castle (apparently one of the order's of his mother). However, she did not have the heart to boss anyone around unless called upon, and Hozin had enough to deal with. She managed fine by herself, and enjoyed thinking of him as a friend rather than a servant.

"Well, I called on you because you seem to be the only one able to pacify him. I will go get the cleaning supplies if you will calm him down. He is rather grumpy this morning, and I have no idea why."

It was here when she again doubted Hozin though. He was up to something, and he had done this a few times. Telling her, she was the only one to keep Kazama quiet, or the only one to calm his anger. He also magically forgot to do things for his lord and asked if Chizuru could do them instead. She was suspicious he was up to something very dubious, because he would sometimes get this knowing smile on his face, and she could hardly understand why. Either way, she shrugged, and walked in the room as Hozin turned and left.

…

The scene before her was humorous at the least, and gut-wrenching funny at the worst. She tried to contain her laughter at how much ink had spilled. He had really done a number on many papers, but nothing too serious to be dangerous. Although, she could not say the same for Kazama. He was currently washing his hands in a tub of water, which Chizuru assumed Hozin had brought to him before he came to her. He seemed to be intently scrubbing, and had failed to notice her presence.

Kazama felt someone behind him so he turned to see Chizuru, not Hozin, standing by the door. He held in his scowl (barely) because he had asked Hozin to find him something to change into, and clean up his kimono, not find Chizuru and brink him to her.

"What are you doing here?"

Chizuru started laughing and he knit his brows together in mild anger, "Do you dare laugh at me?"

However, as he watched her press her hands near her heart in laughter, he felt his anger cool slightly.

Suddenly stopping her laughter, she covered her mouth before quietly walking over to him to take the rag out of the bucket. She hesitated before looking up at Kazama, a question in her gaze. He looked at her with mild interest before searching her face long enough to find what she was asking him. Smirking a bit, he extended his hands to her and she gently began scrubbing the ink that was too stubborn to come off by simply washing his hands. She took this time to take in the texture of his hands. Surprisingly they were smooth, and not as rough as she would imagine. She wanted to think it was because he did not do too much dirty work, but that seemed wrong to her. From what Hozin had told her, he did plenty to earn the mild roughness in his hands. As expected, they were bigger than hers were, but he had slender fingers that were long and elegant. Again, she was struck by how ethereal he could look at times; even for an oni. However, he had a very manly essence about him as well.

"You are no longer required to do the cleaning." She blinked at his statement, but went back to her task of cleaning off his hands, letting him continue. "You will be required to live in my wing of my castle from now on. I did not make you leave beforehand because there was no need."

He removed his hands from hers and went to his desk, shuffling papers. Chizuru sat on the chair across from his desk, "But I do not mind helping around the castle!"

Kazama looked up from moving papers around, and tossing ones that were drenched in ink, to stare at Chizuru with the look that made her freeze whatever else she was going to say. Sometimes being around him so much made her forget he was not a friend to her, but rather an oni with the lazy slither of a snake, but the deadly accuracy of one too.

"You should bite your tongue before I remove it for you. A guest of my castle does not work on their hands and knees for their rent. I may be a heartless bastard, but I have customs I have abided by before you came along. If you want to live here you had best learn them."

Chizuru frowned before dipping her shoulders in defeat. It was no use arguing with someone who was more like a dictator. Kazama smirked at her before walking around his desk and towards the hallway.

"However, despite you being my guest, I have no intention of entertaining you every day." And with that he left Chizuru alone. She sighed before throwing the rag on the table. She had gotten nowhere with trying to understand Kazama. She had decided about a month ago to figure out who he was, and why (besides the obvious reasons) he was so distant and cold. As she stood to leave, Hozin had made his way in with a clean bucket full of water, and more rags to clean the desk. He smiled at her and bowed stiffly, "My lady."

She frowned at him, but realized that Kazama must have said something to him before he got here.

"Hozin, you will still talk to me as a friend right?"

Hozin blinked and then shrugged at her, "Chizuru I am trying to make an appearance in fornt of my master. How many times have I told you that it is a great risk onto me that I even call you by your first name without proper formalities? It goes against my nature to speak to you so loosely, as future mistress of the house, and as my lord's guest." He watched her bow her head. Setting the bucket down, and rolling up his sleeves he bowed again, this time in a mocking manner, "My lady."

He knew she was trying to contain her smile, but when she gave up and grinned at him, she bowed her head, "Servant." He chuckled before his squirrely face returned to its normal fretting.

"I suggest you leave and find something to do. I have specific instructions to no longer allow you near the servant's quarters, and the cleaning equipment. Maybe you should try reading. Lord Kazama has a great many books and the large balcony you were at with him when his father visited is a quiet place to read. Of course, most places around here are perfect for reading, but you know what I mean. I have seen the Lord reading out there many a times. I have never seen him look more at ease than there, with a book in his hands." He went to scrubbing the table, "You almost forget he is narcissistic."

She smiled wider at him before bowing and thanking him, scurrying off to find Kazama's library.

…

She was beginning to lose hope of ever finding the library, but it was then that she found it. She may have been here for a while but there were parts she still had not even seen, and then some. Kazama's library collection was massive. He possessed many scrolls, books, and maps. She frowned when she thought of the means he got them, but put that thought aside. What is done is done. She would take the time and appreciate the books that were here, despite where they originated.

As she scanned the titles of the books, her eyes found a figure leaning on a large window seat. She could not stop from smiling at the sight. So this was what he did when he was not spilling ink on himself, or protecting his lands. He had a book resting on his chest, and his hands folded neatly in his lap, his legs bent due to the width of the bench not being long enough to support his length. His head lightly touched the window, his hair even more disheveled than usual.

Randomly grabbing a novel, she decided to leave him be, and sit on some pillows not too far away from him. She thought about reading on the balcony, but it was becoming closer and closer to winter, and she had not clothes that kept the harsh cold from stinging her body. She peered at the book in her hands and smiled. _The Tale of the Sun, and the Face of the Moon_. Her father often read to her from this book as a child. It was a book about the universe, and the myths surrounding them. She loved the tale of the Sun. It was different from the story of the gods. This tale was based around a human man who aspired to be like the sun, but in the act of trying to be so: he lost himself and became a monster of hate. This was to be the first oni. The one who tried to be what he could not, and therefore cast aside his life of mortality to rule the world in the depths of darkness as self-punishment for reaching too high and getting burned. It reminded her of the Greek legend told to her by her father of Icarus; except this man did not die because of his foolishness. Before the man had cast his lots with the moon, he had fallen in love with a woman who did not love him in return. That, sealing his fate, caused him to make the deal with the moon.

Chizuru grew saddened by such a tale. It always confused her as to why the man wanted to be like the sun to begin with, but it was just like humans. Oni as well. They aspired to be what they could not, and many set such ludicrous goals that they ended up becoming mad trying to fulfill them. This was just one legend of how the first oni came into being. Some were silly; others were much, much darker. Some were romantic, and others were rather dull. This one had to be one of her favorites however, because try as she might, she always fell for the man who wished to be like the sun. She did love tragedies, and while this was not quite a tragedy, it was close enough. It struck her as odd, however, that the moon would acknowledge him, but not the sun.

"The moon was to be a symbolism of the darkest places of a man's heart. Corruptible, false, and wicked. He made a deal with the moon because humans are weak. He could not be one thing, so he decided to be the next best thing: the shadow the sun cast. That book speaks of the man turning into the first oni ever to exist. That is why it is said we have two forms, our sun form, to resemble humans, and our moon form, the one that casts a shadow over the person to show their true colors." Chizuru blinked slowly before glancing at Kazama. He was looking at her with the same blank stare he always had, but his eyes were lit up with interest. It seemed he was too excited about the tale to hide the glimmer in his eye. She smiled at him, "Thank-you for sharing that with me. I never thought of our two forms like that."

Kazama seemed to ignore her and went to pull a different book from a higher shelf, near Chizuru. When he tossed it at her, she stared at him with curiosity. He pulled his kimono closer together before settling across from her on a different set of pillows.

"That book may be dull, but it is interesting if you like history." She stared at him, and then the book. How did he know she enjoyed reading history books? Had she told him?

He smirked before resting a fisted hand on his cheek. "As I have told you many times, you are an open book. Your face hides nothing from me."

Blushing she opened the book and began reading, deciding to ignore him. She heard him shift his position, and she looked up to see him lounging on the pillows as he had done many times before. His body was stretched out and his right hand supported his head, only instead of a pipe in his other hand, he had a book. She watched fascinated as his eyes flicked back and forth reading the text with quick eyes, though she suspected he was much like the type who memorized everything with a couple flicks of the eyes.

However, that was not what caught her attention. Most of the time his kimono hid his chest from view, but it seemed he decided to wear a loose fitting one. She suspected it was because he had to change into something since his escapade with the inkbottle. It lay open further allowing her to see his pale flesh. He was well toned, but not overly so, she noted; and that was just from seeing his chest. His chest was surprisingly broad, and it looked firm. She blinked when a book slammed on the floor, and her gaze caught Kazama's. He had a smirk on his face, as he dropped the book, and rested that hand on his hip.

"Uh…" she closed her mouth when nothing came out.

"As much as I know how fascinating I am, and I am flattered to be sure of your interest: I ask that you keep your eyes elsewhere. I cannot read with someone boring their gaze at me." He spoke in a bored manner, but behind it was a hint of amusement. She reddened at what she had been caught staring at, and quickly turned her attention to the book she had propped on her lap.

She heard shuffling and only removed her eyes from her book in time to see Kazama's eyes staring at her. She gasped at how close he was. When did he get that close? He had both his hands planted on either side of Chizuru's lap, and he was leaning slightly into her. His smirk had since been removed and replacing it was a thin line of blankness. Whatever amusement he was getting out of this, he was hiding it. She prickled at his close proximity, and looked to her right to break his intense gaze. He drew back and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "Your face is plain, and you wear no make-up."

Kazama would not admit that he found her sent to be pleasing enough. It was a softer fragrance, one that you had to be near her to smell. He frowned slightly, before retracting back to his spot on his pillows.

Chizuru placed her book down and decided to look at the library as a whole. The shelves that held the books in place were a dark cherry wood. The light hit the shelves just right to give them a beautiful brown glow. She could see the dust particles glisten in the sun's rays, and let her gaze follow the suns destination to a few books on a large pedestal.

Kazama followed her gaze before looking at his library himself. Everyone who came here assumed each book was stolen, taken from other people, and places. However, this place was his honesty. This was the only place in his castle that did not have a single stolen, taken, or bargained item. Each book he took great time scouring to find, and each piece of furniture he either built, or had commissioned (if he did not purchase it). He admired the Westerners vision of items, and had since commissioned many of them to build what was now his library. As his gaze again caught the large book Chizuru was staring at, he mentally frowned. That was the book of his family's history. Facts, numbers, percentages. Some pages even had illustrations of his past generations. This book was passed down from generation to generation. Each son (or daughter if no son was borne) had to write his own history of his life. Most wrote in it near their deaths, or when they remembered. Kazama, however, wrote in it each day if he could. His love of writing often made him long to write more in it if he could. He did not fudge what happened either, and that was the one place his true feelings, thoughts, and ideas bleed to. Some of his relatives had 'slightly' altered certain incidents, but Kazama provided only the facts. He just hoped his son would do the same.

During his musings, Chizuru had since lost interest in the giant novel, deciding that if it was set apart from the others, it meant 'no touching'. After all, before she had come here Kazama had no reason to mark it as do not touch, nor did he have to worry about prying eyes. She would give him some respect and keep her curious eyes elsewhere. He may have been rude, and harsh, but he did provide her with shelter; regardless now of the reason why. She had taken it upon herself to stand up and glance at the titles of each novel. She found that he had them organized by category, and the author's last name (if known). He collected all of the history books together, and separated them by subject. She wondered how much time was taken to do all of this, and if he had even done it himself.

"I find it distasteful you think everything in here was not done by my own hands. You think you are above it all that you would do nothing so sinister, however, I have seen the darkness in your heart." Chizuru tried to ignore him. That fueled him to press farther. "For your satisfaction, you'd like me to say that I got all of these books from others: stealing them, and taking them from others whether they were willing or unwilling. However, I cannot pacify you this way. Each book upon my shelves was bought in markets, from booksellers, or given to me from my mother's collection." He smirked wickedly when he heard Chizuru whip her head to look at him.

"Do not assume everything, as if you know anything about me. What you know about me was what I have let you believe about me. Try to use the brain that was given to you. Do you think I would be so devious about everything in my life?"

Chizuru felt terrible. Her father pointed out, at one time, this to her as well. He had told her that her assumptions of others would be her downfall, or at least cause her great troubles. While she was in-tune to others emotions well, her ability to decipher their actions, and judge them accordingly was lacking. A bad person was always a bad person to her, and here before her stood one of the worst of them all. Yet here she stood in a place that proved she knew nothing about him. In-fact, all that she had learned about him, and based her opinions of him were from his own words. She knew he was no saint, and he proclaimed that well, but he was also not all she had assumed him to be either. If nothing else, this place proved that.

If there was one thing Kazama hated more than humans, it was oni or humans assuming things about him that were not true, or assuming that everything he did was a hidden motive. While, he would admit that most they assumed was true to a degree, he did not think he deserved everything they threw at them. He only let the humans believe all they did because it kept them from his keep, and away from him. The person standing across from him, however, he would have to deal with the rest of his life. Regardless of whether he loved her or not, she was to be his wife, and she had better come to respect who he is.

He stood as well and pulled a book from the shelf above her head.

"Like books, you cannot know their worth until you open their pages and read them. Some things must be discovered on your own. If you are going to be in my keep, then learn to understand its keeper."

He shifted a few pages before placing the book back on its shelf. Chizuru at this point was ashamed. Here again she realized how foolish she could be.

"I…I'm sorry."

"You are pathetic to think that apologies will suffice this transgression against me. However," he back away from her and moved to the shelves across the room, "it will do for now." The look Kazama gave her was to remind her of this. His look was hard, and menacing.

"Find Hozin and bring him to me, I seek his assistance in adjusting this kimono."

With that, Chizuru walked out of the room, the book he had told her to read long forgotten on the floor. Kazama lifted it up and as he went to put it back on the shelf, he sighed. Flipping it open, he skimmed its pages, already memorized inside his head. He supposed he could give this to her later. She may be lacking in reading actions and emotions as well as him, but a voice in the back of his mind wanted to believe it was because of experience. He was, after all, older than she was. Besides, he would admit, if only to himself, that if anyone could take his criticisms and actually listen to them: it was she. Begrudgingly he decided he would visit her this night to give her some books from his personal collection he thought she might enjoy.

…

With that ends chapter eight! I am in an inspired mood, so I am working on chapter nine as well speak. Besides, where I am writing this to you from is not from my home but from my grandparent's house. My mom wanted me to come with them, so since I have no internet I figured I could catch up on my writing. I hope that when you receive this later today-I will be well on my way to finish chapter nine as a small treat!

_woochann_


	9. 009

**Crane Wings on Windows 009  
**by _woochann_

I have not reviewed this story in awhile, and so it has not been checked for typos, or sadly, coherency. I tend to just write what I feel and then just mix and match pieces as I proofread. This was done, but it was done weeks ago, so I am not sure anymore, hahah! If something is way off then inform me. My mind has been in many directions because of RL issues. I know you are impatient for this chapter and more to come, but rl is more important atm.

…

Chizuru had done quite a bit of nothing the rest of her day. She thought about sneaking back in the library when Kazama was not around and grab some books to read, but as she lay on her luscious bed, she decided taking a nap was better. Of course, when she had awoken, she realized she had only slept for two hours. However, she felt much better in her mental state of mind, and her physical side felt slightly less heavy. Deciding to discover her new room, she took another hour to glance in drawers, and peek in closets. Like the other rooms, she saw, they had a sort of regal appearance to them, but had a down-to-earth quality. However, this room was much less regal and gaudy as the others. It had a very earthy feel to it that Chizuru loved. It walls were painted in an auburn that was tickled by the sun's rays. It was close to evening and so the sun was finally waning itself to sleep. In a few more hours, it would completely disappear from sight. The furniture was dark, like the shelves of Kazama's library. Her bed was smaller than Kazama's, probably Queen sized, rather than King. The pillowcases and sheets were a rich red, which accented the auburn well. The small mirror that sat on a table was polished to perfection, and little knick-knacks lay on the small table. Wandering over to it, she noticed make-up sitting on it. Most were rich tones: reds, blues, and golds. However, some were earth tones such as brown, green, and a murky blue that reminded her of a misty day. Digging through the drawers, she found hairbrushes, combs, and pins to adorn her head. Some were plain, while others were intricate. The pins colors ranged from crimson red to pearly white.

As she lifted an ebony pin from its place, she lifted her head; a sudden smell lightly wafting through her nose. Kazama was approaching her door. Quickly shuffling the pin back in place as if she had been caught doing something terrible, she slammed the drawer shut just in time to see Kazama open the door. Hozin followed behind him with a small grin on his face that looked odd on his squirrelly features.

"Lord Kazama wishes to bring you a small gift." Upon seeing Kazama's piercing stare, Hozin fumbled a bit before bowing awkwardly because of the books in his hands, "I mean, he wishes to present you-give you-oh," Hozin gave up and passed the books to Chizuru's small hands. "Here"

Hozin left immediately afterwards, his mumblings the only noise in the room until it quieted as he walked further down the hall. Once his mumblings were out of hearing range, Kazama lifted the top book from the pile and placed it gently into a small bookcase Chizuru had just now noticed. She took the rest of the books and set them on the table next to the make-up.

"These books were selected to leave my collection to start your own." He grimaced as if what he was going to say next was going to be detrimental to his health. "If there is a book you would like to read, do not hesitate to ask me. I will find it in my collection or go find it from the market."

Chizuru smiled politely at him, "Thank-you very much! I do not know what to say…"

"Then say nothing. Silence is not a bad thing, especially in your case."

His insult was ignored, and Chizuru quietly approached him. She bowed slightly before him and then returned to her natural height, "Still, this is a wonderful gift from the Lord."

"I am not like my father, Kazama will do." She blinked and looked up at him. Why did she feel like he was trying to apologize? Shaking her head suddenly she clasped her hands together, "You have done nothing wrong! What you said in the library is true, I am ashamed to say. You must not give me these as an apology for what was spoken."

Kazama slammed a book into the bookcase causing Chizuru to jump slightly at the action.

"I did not come here to apologize. I do not regret what I spoke to you. I am doing this because I want to-nothing more." The smile that spread across her face was not what he expected. Quickly he schooled his features cursing himself for letting it slip.

"If you are satisfied with this then dinner will be presented in the dining room. We have business to discuss."

With that, Kazama turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

…

Kazama let his pipe sooth him as he mused about nothing in particular. Dinner was quiet, and for that, he was grateful. Chizuru seemed to be less awkward in his presence, but he knew she was only just so because she had something to distract herself. She fidgeted less which made him less annoyed. She still annoyed him with her insipid personality, but it was improving-if just slightly. He concluded since it had been two months since his father charged his keep, and the letter from his mother made him promise himself to the girl sitting across from him; he would further the plan just slightly. Kazama was no fool to think he would ever marry for love. What he wanted was a healthy oni, pureblooded, who would bare healthy children. The only request he had for the woman personally was if he could mildly tolerate her. He rarely spent time doing idle things, and was always kept busy. Powerful oni were hard to find, and even less of them were women. Kazama's family was the last royal oni to grace the lands, and he was not going to let his bloodline cease because of lack of intelligent beings.

As he glanced at Chizuru, he knew he could tolerate her in small amounts. Her constant smiling and happy attitude made his attitude that much sour. She had gained some courage to be upfront to him about issues ever since he tried to choke her, but she still kept most of her thoughts to herself. Which he thought was fine because she played them out on her face anyways. Begrudgingly he would start referring her as his wife, at least in his head. He would not marry her until she was physically attracted to him, which at this point she was also indecisive about. Everything she did feel instep with his plan, or rather, his mother's plan to marry. She wanted him to marry her when she was hopelessly in love with him, but he knew that was highly unlikely, and his mother was just a romantic. His mother wanted him to feel the love he never got as a child, but it was too late for that. He knew, and she knew. However, he admired her last ditch effort to ruin his life. It gave him a good game to beat.

Now, however, was the time to let Chizuru understand the basics of what they had been avoiding for the last two months.

"As you already know; we are soon to be mates." He saw her blush at that, but ignored her intent stare. "What we must discuss are the basics of this." He saw her nod, and continued.

"Unlike what you think marriage is for, in the Chikage family it is one of business. We do not marry for love, or at least, not in the past few generations. You will not consider our marriage as two lovers uniting, but instead as two onis making a solemn pact to forever spend their lives together for the sake of our race. Do not confuse my words, and do not lead yourself to believe feelings will develop with time.

Like any marriage, you will have no lover but me. You will flirt with no oni but me, although I suggest you do not. I dislike flirters greatly, and have killed many because of it. Keep your disgusting words to yourself."

Chizuru could not help the small laugh that tumbled out of her mouth. The day she flirted was the day Kazama loved her.

Ignoring her, he continued, "When the marriage takes place, you will spend your nights with me for many weeks. After you have conceived then you may stay in whichever room you like. In other words," he leaned towards her, though she was far from him, "you are with me until you get pregnant."

Chizuru looked away not believing she could do what he was asking of her. He threw it around as if it was such a casual matter, but it was not! Not to her at least.

"Despite your hesitations, with time you will grow to enjoy yourself. Moving along, you have a duty as soon to be head of this keep to look, and act the part. Regardless of whether the people I protect like me or not, you must at least play that you do around business partners, and family. My father, as you know, is one for formalities, and must be addressed in the proper form. If any disrespect is detected, either on purpose or by accident, there will be no excuses. As I told you before, excuses are pointless in this household, because what is done cannot be undone. Despite what you say, it will not change the fact it has happened. Excuses make it seem you are not at fault and therefore are not responsible."

He stared at her intensely, "I do not like liars, and I hate people who cannot own up to their actions. If you make it a habit to be honest and upfront, then I will do the same. Liars never prosper, and I have no room for cheaters. If you remember those words, you'll live well here."

She gulped, but nodded.

"As I spoke earlier, you may address me as Kazama in private. In public, it is Lord, or master. Since I do not entertain company often, you do not have to deal with this issue often. I prefer you keep your relations with my servants as professional. However, as I know of your fondness of my manservant, I will allow him to address you as he pleases in private. No other oni, especially not a human, may do so. However, be warned: not every servant I keep is as loyal as my manservant is. As you were, most have been sold to me from trusted individuals. All women you see here were at one time candidates for the position you are lucky enough to have. Well, all the pureblooded oni. As you seem to have a problem with doing nothing, find a hobby, go on a walk, read a book, or so on. I do not have time to coddle you every day, nor do I wish to. Learn to entertain yourself. You are not permitted to clean my keep, nor are you allowed in the servant's quarters unless I give you a reason to be." He placed his pipe back in his mouth, satisfied she knew most of what was to be expected of her. He needed a smoke, and he was glad to have his pipe in his hands again. It had been a few days since he last had it, but now he was glad to taste its delights on his tongue.

He released the smoke, "Do you understand?" When she gave her nod, he moved the pipe back into his mouth.

…

…_The man, desperate so, struck a bargain with the moon. If he could gain a piece of what it was like to be even just the shadow cast by the sun, then he would be satisfied. The moon, coming down to hear what man has called her name so fervently, gave to him one of the hairs on her head and spoke with fluidness, "This is to be your bond. Break it, and you will fall from my graces. Thus forth you shall be called oni, and dwell in the secret places. When you are farthest from the sun's goodness, and your body heavy your hair will encompass my likeness, and your eyes will beckon forth this pact; horns to be born on your face to show your wickedness. You will chase no longer after the sun for death will swiftly follow your kin. Here then I say: do not look upon the sun! Go then and be like my heart that longs to forever chase after its lover, but cannot find its way. Just as I play chase, you too shall play chase with your mind. You are neither man, nor beast. You cast no lots with the birds, and you do not scurry with the rats. Go now, and be in woe, for this is your bane to live in exile. Lament, lament, first oni of the Moon." _

_The man, now born forth as oni, proceeded to lament his woes to his mistress as she soon returned to the sky to set. Thus, when the moon is high and bright, it is then the man may meet his mistress to again lament to her of his bargaining with her. Thus was written the age of the oni, set forth by the Moon to catch the Sun and his shadow. Never again, to gaze upon the Sun, who is full of goodness._

Chizuru glanced up from the book and closed it. Sometimes the Moon was a symbol of peace and tranquility, and at times, such as in this legend, the moon was a jealous goddess who did all she could to steal from the Sun. Two forms. Was there a way to ever be an oni born from the sun? She sighed, tired of thinking about it.

Glancing at the other books beside her, she picked up the surprisingly thin book Kazama had tossed to her. It was a history of their language, apparently. She peered at it briefly before setting it back down by her bed. She took this time to reflect on everything.

Here she thought Kazama wanted nothing to do with this marriage they were suppose to have, but something was making his speed up the process slightly. Something was wrong. She had only gotten to see the part that sealed her to him, but did not read anything else of the letter. From the sounds of it, it went through basic steps of how his mother wished to see it happen. It was all confusing and muddling in her brain. Blowing out the candle, she decided she'd think about it on a different day.

…

"Lord Kazama, it is late, do you wish rest?" Hozin had been by his lord for many hours as Kazama had a book in his hands, his pipe long forgotten in the midst of the tale. Hozin had journeyed in and out of his lord's room while he read, and had cleaned, straightened everything for the evening. Normally he did not invade his master's privacy, but tomorrow he made his trip to the forest to his favorite market, hidden from most people on the outskirts of the woods. It was an odd place for a market, but when his lord returned, he had many fair trinkets (most books). Hozin had to smile though that his lord was so adamant about buying books where no one could see him. As if learning he read was going to change the fear instilled in them. He had lived too long for that to ever change – that fear. Even children feared him for they were born from their parents who had this fear. Some, he reflected on Chizuru, stood fast despite the gnawing fear. Hozin worried about his lord. He was proceeding too fast with the business his meddling mother had conceived. Hozin knew his lord's mind and deep within that pit of darkness was a small quiver of light that hoped he could avoid the marriage altogether.

He sighed when Kazama continued to ignore his concerns, he was more of a child than people realized. He had seen blood, and tasted it on his lips, but love was something so foreign to him that he did not know how to please a woman properly. Nor did he know how to comfort them, and ended up making them upset even more. However, when it came to Chizuru – he paused. Yes, Hozin noticed it. Kazama seemed to not know it himself, but there were moments when he paused to let his mind really consider what he said or was going to say. Hozin grinned at how it normally never stopped him from saying it anyways. Kazama's change was slight, and hardly noticeable, but to Hozin it was clear. Kazama was seeking to discover something opposite to what he knew: friendship.

"Leave me, your sudden grins and deep sighs are putting me off from reading. As you say, it is late and if I am to sleep, I will need as much quiet as I can. Your thoughts are starting to show on your face and clearly, they are stupid in nature."

Hozin fidgeted but stood up nonetheless, hoping his giddy expression of his lord being kind (quite a funny scenario) had not passed through this apparent display. Before leaving Hozin turned to Kazama and smiled, "Shall I tell Miss Chizuru to awake and accompany you on this pilgrimage?" He heard a 'thwap' as Kazama's book slammed shut. When he met dark red eyes, he bowed low, "I apologize."

He breathed out in relief when Kazama broke his gaze to look out the window, "Inform her, but do not persuade her to go." Hozin looked up to see Kazama thinking deeply. Hozin smiled, "Of course." Hozin could not stop from giggling to himself when he was walking down the hall. Finally, his lord might be making efforts to have a friend.

…

I was going to write more but decided to give you people a chapter. I have been extremely busy, and sadly, these stories will probably be put on hold for more months. I will be starting my first week of MVNU on August 26th and I need to prepare and get ready. In addition, I shall be working even more hours soon to help a few people. I need the money so…real life comes before fandom. I am trying, and in the next chapter I will be doing a 'mainly Kazama perspective' type of deal again. I know a lot of you are slightly confused about how Kazama suddenly started the process of calling her his wife, etc. I hope that it will be explained then…


	10. 010

**Crane Wings on Windows 010**  
by _woochann_

So the whole 'Kazama perspective' went out the window, but it should be in the next chapter (sometimes). Woooow, I did not know I had sixty-eight reviews for this story. Holy cow, thanks guys! I'm trying to read ones I might have missed, but thanks for the critiques, and just the joy you share with me in this story. I appreciate it very much. In addition, I finally found some time to write something! I was going to take this story in a completely new direction this chapter, but when I read it, it was dumb so yeah, not going to happen. This is short so I have another chapter to post with this one, which will be done soon.

This chapter hasn't been proofread (I should actually do that, but I always never have time...) so good luck, hahah.

…

Walking into the room with a slight yawn and a bow, Hozin greeted his lord, "Milord, was your sleep restful?"

"Most sleep is restful, Hozin. The next pointless drabble from your mouth will be properly ignored."

"Of course milord, I will begin my duties." Hozin was waved away as Kazama continued reading his book in his hands, never letting his eyes leave their place on the page, "I will not be disturbed for the moment. I will dress myself, go fetch Chizuru and ask if she is making this journey."

"Yes, milord."

…

Rousing slightly, Chizuru cracked open an eye when the door was opened. Opening both eyes, she spotted Hozin and smiled, sitting up in the process. "Good morning Hozin, is there something you needed?"

Bowing slightly Hozin greeted Chizuru with a smile, "Usually I would let you sleep to your heart's content, but I come with purpose, as you have surmised. Milord Kazama asks if you would like to journey with him to his monthly market run. It is very secretive and no servant before has gone. He returns with many treasures (mainly books however). It is also a glorious day for the servants here as they are permitted the day off to enjoy themselves, courtesy of the Lord. Of course, his hand hits harder the days that follow due to lack of work that was done, but it is worth it each month." Chizuru stretched and began to shift slightly in the large bed, so Hozin might break from his rambling. "Ah, yes, I am rambling, I acknowledge. One day you will appreciate this knowledge and be able to catch Milord off guard, but I digress. My main point I should have gotten to was to ask what your reply shall be to the Lord?"

"You said he comes back with many books usually?"

Hozin chuckled to himself, "Yes, one of many treasures, but books are a common treasure Kazama buys often. His nose is usually in a book if it is not on his duties and papers. Of course, most books he reads are rather dull and drab. I see," Hozin gestured to the small bookcase with books in it, "he gave you many boring ones. He likes to assume his interests are shared by everyone. Goes to show how much of a God-complex he has."

"If Kazama has asked me to join him then I will not deny the request. Please tell Kazama that I accept his request and will be ready shortly."

Hozin bowed low with jest and a large smile that was imbalanced on his face, "But of course. Although, you should be aware that you are not allowed to dress yourself. Our last job for the day is to see that the soon to be Lady is ready for the journey. If you will allow, I shall go fetch the servants."

Chizuru sighed, not wishing to be bothered but to get dressed in solitude, but knew she would hear of it from Kazama who found out many things she never told anyone. Smiling politely to Hozin and his usually chipper mood, she stretched again, barely paying attention to him leaving the room to fetch the servants.

…

"Her reply?" Kazama slid his sword in place as Hozin walked in, not even looking his way.

"Her reply was 'yes'. She is being dressed as we speak, and the horses are ready if you are willing to take them." Hozin hoped his Lord would take them as Chizuru was going to be present. Usually Kazama ventured by himself, without a ride, and returned with a new horse and a small cart full of his purchases. However, with a woman present, he hoped his Lord had some etiquette.

"Despite how highly you think of me" Hozin fretted when Kazama sent him a look, "I know of the ways of women enough to know they are useless enough to request a formal ride."

"If I may speak plainly, milord?"

Kazama looked Hozin up and down before giving a ghost of a nod.

"Most women are not as useless as you think, and I am sure that the only reason they request a formal way of transportation is so that their dresses do not dirty. Also, Chizuru did not ask for a horse, but simply that I send her reply to you at once."

"Hozin," Hozin looked up worriedly at Kazama, "leave me." Anxious, Hozin bowed and left, not being able to tell what his Lord thought of his words due to his usual blank demeanor. As Hozin left, Kazama placed his pipe in his mouth and let it sooth him. Releasing the smoke building, he observed the birds dancing outside his window before turning and leaving, the pipe resting nicely on his lower lip as he made his way down the hall.

…

Breaking out her now common polite smile, Chizuru thanked the servants for their work, earning quiet looks from the servants to be passed back and forth between them. Chizuru supposed they were not use to being thanked for their service, and smiled with more realness as they walked out. Chizuru suddenly felt the weight of the night prior, and it burdened her that she had been so foolish an oni. Snapping out of her sudden daze, she looked at her new garments. She was glad the pattern on her kimono was light and not heavy, although autumn was near. The color was also wispy, reminding her of spring winds on a clear day. The pattern was of small cherry blossoms dancing up her kimono, a usual pattern for her, she noticed.

Standing up straight, she sniffed the air without thinking. As she did so, Hozin walked in without making a sound. Glancing at Chizuru's appearance, he smiled, though he dropped it when he saw her expression. "Does something trouble you?"

"No, I just did something peculiar that is all."

"Are you willing to share this peculiarity with me?" Hozin busied himself around the room for a few minutes, allowing Chizuru to decide.

"Yes well, I just sniffed the air, picking up your sent. Although, it was rather late as you walked in a moment later."

"You mean you have never done such a thing?" Chizuru shook her head, "Only once before."

"Chizuru, I might as well be frank, considering you are the first to let me do so: it is actually very unnatural that an oni does not use the gifts provided to them. You act particularly human, which is why you can pass as one so easily. Everything comes as a shock to you, a very human trait. Perhaps the reason it seems peculiar to you may be how you were raised, but like our Lord, I was raised to use my senses despite my position. It is the one thing every oni shares equally. No oni smells or sees better than another, although many beg to differ. The difference is the way it is used. Our Lord Kazama, for example, uses it well in battle, allowing the air to be his ally, and his eyes to capture every movement. However, some oni use their skills more for defense rather than offense, as I do. Knowing who is where is a very good defense against attacks and sudden changes. It also helps me reach my Lord faster as I can, generally, track his movements. Of course, age plays a factor in most cases, and the younger the oni the more likely they will misjudge their own senses, leading them astray. For they imagine what something should smell like, rather than smell it for what it is. It is very much like making art and the ability to see an object for what it is rather than for what you think it is." He paused to make sure Chizuru was listening, happy to note she was listening intently. "I feel one reason Lord Kazama looks down on you so much is that you do not use your senses, and rely much on others to find these things out for you. The reason you may suddenly be using your enhanced senses is simply that you are not relying on others to do things for you. You are, in a sense, alone and in being alone; you are doing yourself a favor by starting to depend on yourself and your own instincts. Often times I think milord's senses are keener than any others due to how well he enforces them. That also may be why you cannot get away with things such as not letting the servants dress you."

Chizuru smiled shyly at the pointed look given her by Hozin. "Do not think it peculiar that you are starting to use what was born to you, but rejoice you are not too late to discover them. Some oni's, such as yourself, never find their acute senses and wander around Japan with naught but the human interpretation of sight, smell, and hearing. Be thankful indeed."

Standing up straight, Hozin smiled at Chizuru in a friendly manner, "I hope Chizuru is not mad at this servant for speaking for such a long time. I feel Kazama might be agitated for waiting so long, so we might want to start heading to the front gates." Chizuru smiled wide, letting Hozin catch her warmth and thanks. She jumped when the same feeling was sent back. Hozin looked at her from the corner of his eye as he turned to leave, "Do not be so surprised Chizuru. Most oni's would communicate that way when words could not express their emotions clearly. It is also a very nifty tool to use when you are in battle and need to send your ally a message. It is also helpful for someone such as yourself who is still developing her powers, and needs to send a more experienced oni a message of distress when in trouble. However beware that other oni's can sense it as well, even if they are not the direct recipient. And I need not tell you that not all oni's are friends."

Chizuru held her tongue that Kazama might be one of them, but seeing Hozin's perplexed glance, she knew he had already sensed it in her face. He however did not say another word and let Chizuru walk in front of him as they made their way outside, speaking every once in awhile to direct Chizuru when she needed it.


	11. 011

**Crane Wings on Windows 011**  
by _woochann_

Once again, this has not been proofread for coherency or grammatical errors. If there are some major ones, then let me know and I will try to sort them out when time allows. Thanks for all your patience in my real life issues and not getting chapters out in a timely manner. I hope that chapter twelve will be done by next week…

…

Kazama was silently relieved he could spend his morning quietly on his ride without the constant headache of thinking about his lands. These trips he took to the small market on the outskirts of the woods was something of an escape each month besides the random trips to the river far to the North that normally was home to many cranes. Watching them was peaceful, and yet sad. Their eyes were always filled with brevity, and when he looked at them, he thought of the shortness of life, and how quickly time escaped them all. It passed swiftly and without much explanation. While he never worried about his own life, he was always thoughtful of the shortness of others. Especially when he was the one stealing that life away. He did not want to make it seem like he was guilty or hung-up about killing, because he enjoyed it to a large degree. No, it was just his sudden bouts of usual contemplation and the brief thought of the wife that would no longer see her husband, and the children who would no longer see their father.

It was an odd thought usually when it came to mind, but something he figured many people thought about when in the business of war.

He was glad that Chizuru was quiet, and seemed to respect his time to think alone, and in peace. While he was annoyed of her boring personality, and constant fretting, he was glad to see her mouth closed for a change. Of course, having her tag along slowed him down considerably, and that put him off. He broke free of his thoughts of her and looked to the trees and to their shifting colors. Autumn had come early, but not unexpectedly. Where he lived, autumn usually came early, so he was use to the cooler temperatures and the sudden change. He preferred winter over autumn, and spring to summer, but it was just a personal preference. Winter was harsh and it left everyone miserable, which he was glad to see. It was a very honest season, which he respected. While most people loved spring for the renewal, and the greenery, Kazama enjoyed it for the rain. The noise it made on his roof and around him made his ears dance with delight. There was something soothing and just mesmerizing when rain came. Oddly enough, he related with spring more than winter.

Looking ahead, Kazama blinked lethargically. He caught the quiet stare from Chizuru and flicked his quick eyes to her face, making her turn back to looking ahead. Letting his eyes display his smirk and smugness he pressed his horse to move to a trot, which Chizuru struggled with, but did so after some time. Kazama wanted to make it in time before the rush of the market was in full swing, and riding a horse was pointless if you rode it as slowly as you walked.

…

Stepping down from his ride, Kazama gave the horse a small pat, which the horse gladly accepted. Kazama had a soft spot for every horse he had, despite the fact, he rarely rode them. His horses were the finest around and the white one he usual rode was the best of them all. He never game them names because it was pointless, and rather dull, but he remembered them by their eyes. Horse's eyes expressed more than their neighs and stomps. He admired his horses for their slightly wild gazes, and sometimes-rambunctious personalities. Yet, he was stalling from the inevitable – acknowledging his riding companion.

Chizuru and gotten off the horse easily enough, and was currently standing to the side of her horse, waiting for Kazama to do something or, to Kazama's long thought sigh, say something. Why did people always want something from him? Of course he had asked her here (though not really) so it was only formalities.

"Come."

Chizuru followed his lead soundlessly, and imitated his motion of tying the horse to keep it from running off. They tied them far enough away to keep most people from spotting them and trying to steal them, but close enough that anything that might prove too heavy for his companion could be dumped not too far off from the market.

For the first time since they left his castle, he heard Chizuru speak. "What are you looking for this time around?" Her voice was coated in cautiousness, and lacked grace which made Kazama cringe slightly. He was left to ponder again how her voice was always so plain, and imbalanced. Her indecisiveness always ate under his skin, but did he show it? Not often.

"That is of little concern to you, but since you can be of some use, I am looking for a particular rare book to add to my collection." Chizuru noticed he did not seem to want to elaborate and prodded further as they walked closer to the market, which noises could be heard, even from this distance. She was an oni though, and she seemed to forget that often.

"What is its name?" Another hesitant question.

He wished he had thought of bringing his pipe with him, but he had given it to Hozin on the way out. "_The Complete Works of Izo Matsuda_" Chizuru smiled when she heard the title, and was glad to see someone else enjoyed his work. He was a novelist who specialized in mythology, philosophy, and politics (oddly enough). He was famous for his work, 'Breath of Morn' which was a spinoff of the oni tale Chizuru had read those few nights ago, but in the illusion of what-if there was a oni of the Sun.

Kazama glanced at Chizuru with slight curiosity. She did not ask who he was, so he surmised she knew the author already. He had some of the author's poetry, and prose, but did not possess his full collection. He had heard word from a reliable source that his complete collection novel was being sold at a market near his castle. He assumed it was this one, considering it was always full of rare books that he could not find in local stores and markets. For once, Kazama was pleased she knew of the author, and would even venture to say enthused to learn that someone else shared in the knowledge of this underrated novelist.

"I haven't read any of his works in such a long time. My father used to read me his stories, and always loved the tale 'Breath of Morn'."

"I dislike that story."

"Why?" He caught that she was actually curious, and he was willing to talk about his opinions of books given the appropriate chance – no matter whom they were.

"'Breath of Morn' is rather placid compared to his usual temperamental writing style. While I am not one to shy away from oni tales, I've been rather more particular to Isuda's tale of the _Golden Oni_."

Chizuru figured as much. She knew of the _Golden Oni_ as well. It was the tale of an oni with hair of gold that was war obsessed, and who killed children because he thought it enhanced his prowess. Any oni, who thought devouring children was a good idea, was not an oni she would like to meet.

"However, for a much different reason than the one written on your face. You may wipe your disgust from you features." Kazama did not even need to look at her to know she was fidgeting. He could just _feel_ it. "_The Golden Oni_ brought forth the notion that oni's were to be feared, and respected; something that was not practiced at that time. It also displayed the war that is within most oni's. Which is the hunger to give death, and the obsession with trying to fight off the dark urges to do so. Some oni's struggle with this more than others, while some do not struggle with it at all. As the line of oni's has become deluded, more and more psychopathic half-breeds have emerged, yet Isuda wove the perfect novel of an oni that was known only by his hair color, and his quirk of eating children. The twisted, yet tragic tale of an oni whose face is not even described, nor is he given a proper name, adds to the story as a whole." Chizuru smiled as she watched Kazama drift off into his own mind. "You are left to ponder what made this oni so fearsome besides his children-slaying habits. He was said to be obsessed with war, but never started any wars, nor participated in any. He wandered, and never settled for more than a week. I have read critical essays on his tale, and some have claimed that the lack of description is due to Isuda lacking the ability to clearly picture his character. Yet, from the fluidness of his tale, it is just the opposite. Isuda knows his character extremely well, and by making him faceless, it lets the reader place his or her own face in his tale: giving the illusion of understanding the oni's plight, which in any other situation would repulse you. Yet he clearly describes the hair, why?" Kazama's face lit slightly with pondering, which Chizuru etched into her mind as she would probably never see this face from Kazama again so unguarded.

"My belief is simply because his hair is golden. It was odd. People with hair other than brown or black are considered foreign. Golden haired children are regarded either as sacred, or from the devil. His hair was distinct, and so it made the oni distinct, without actually being described. Killing children was just a mask to hide what the author really wanted to say: that tragedy is often found in the person who has not the means to change what is despised. An oni will always be an oni, and a golden haired child's hair will always be golden. It was written with such clarity that we never once question why the oni's hair is golden, or why it is described so often. We only question why he was killing children, and why he was known to be obsessed with war when there is no other indication of this other than the fact the author told us so."

Chizuru was trying to follow but got lost in-between, "So…"

Kazama looked not at Chizuru but through her. "So appearances are not to be trusted, and what we deem as important as a society is usually the least important of all. If you read anything about Isuda you would know he hated killing, and despised any who participated in it: even to protect. Yet he wrote a character whose simple purpose was to kill. Oni to Isuda were only beings who sought death, and when they fought that urge – ended up killing anyways. Leading us to believe that despite how we fight, we will always return to what is natural for us."

Chizuru finally understood. What Kazama took from _The Golden Oni_ was different from what she took. She took the story on its face, while Kazama took it for what it really was: a story about prejudices and how we focus on what is meaningless, and ignore what is right in front of our faces. Not describing the oni besides his hair, led us to ignore face value and question what was deeper.

Kazama looked skyward, looking but not looking for anything in particular. "So why bother fighting."

Chizuru looked at Kazama, "Because what comes natural to us is not always what is right."

Kazama whistled, "So moralistic." Yet Kazama could not help but inwardly agree.

"Why do you kill for sport?"

"Because it is fun-" Chizuru looked away disgusted. "And because it is safe."

This caught her off-guard. "Safe?"

Kazama cursed his mind for slipping.

"Safe."

When he did not elaborate, Chizuru knew he would not ever do so. Leaving it alone for another time, she looked ahead and was happy to see the market right in front of them.

"That was a pleasant talk."

"Hardly, I spoke and you listened. Your replies at best were one sentence. You have not the ability to elaborate on your emotions without sputtering, and your word usage is common, or used in a common way. You are like a bird that pretends to be a worm, which brings disgrace to its own kind for trying to be something it does not have the ability to ever become."

Chizuru looked down at the accusation. Kazama snarled at her, "Rely on your own wit and understanding and maybe one day you will be worth my time to converse with."

"Not everyone has your great stature or high status to be able to look down on everyone so quickly. I may have speech that is common, but who are you to think my conversation is only in pretend."

"So you admit to being simple."

"I admit to speaking plainly. If you wish to speak, then speak clearly, not in riddles. Not everyone has to be like you who dances around the truth before it is spoken, or who nibbles before a bite."

Kazama stopped and laughed. This caught Chizuru off-guard. When Kazama stopped laughing he smirked, "Touché." He began making his way fully into the market not even assessing Chizuru's reaction. Chizuru blushed when she replayed his laughter in her mind. It was deep, but pleasant. It resonated well with Kazama's demeanor and was not too loud, but rather pronounced and quick.

Kazama could not help but be pleased at her sharp tongue just moments before. He lifted a small artifact for his inspection before setting it down to pursue some other things that caught his eye. His eyes were focused at what was in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere. It was those short bursts that made Kazama curious of Chizuru. She had deep within her a reserve not unlike his own, and had enough wit to be smart, with a hint of sarcasm. She made this work only when she wasn't thinking about it, and from what he saw of her, she was always over-thinking. He was analytical, which made his thinking have a purpose, while her thinking was a hindrance. That was why he was quicker than she was, and not only in the physical, but in the mind. He built his mind on quickness, but with accuracy while she built her mind on contemplation without reigns. She over thought, and he did not have to be in the room with her more than a minute to figure it out. She lacked the discipline he had, and the courage to speak her mind. Contemplation was good in its own right, but only when alone or when the need for quickness could be replaced with gradual delay to form words more honestly.

Breaking from his thoughts he idly searched for things he wanted to decorate his library with to give it more of his own personal touch. It was growing rather plain, for when he had guests over; he gave away a few trinkets for gifts. Thinking of such matters, he needed to invite the leader of the village to his east for a supper and the farmers to learn of the harvest and of their crops. He needed to assess the probability of next year's harvest, how winter would fair for the villagers, and what personal supplies could be given to ease the burden of the people he watched over.

Kazama smirked making the woman behind her stand fidget. He acted as if he was their Lord, which he was, yet they never came to him for advice or verdicts. He was really just their proprietor who made sure the land he owned was being well nourished, and kept fruitful. However, because there were also human (and possibly oni) lives involved he had to tread carefully. Any false step and the villagers took it as a threat from an oni to a human rather than an owner to his workers.

"Lord Kazama?" Hearing his name being spoken he turned slightly before quietly, but firmly setting the object he was inspecting down. Chizuru lifted a book to his inspection before he grabbed it from her lightly to assess its condition. It was not the book he was originally looking for but it was a book he did not own, nonetheless.

"Where did you find this?" Chizuru pointed to the man who had a small bookshelf of books by his stand. "Did you pay for it?" Chizuru had a mind to glare at him considering she did not get 'allowance' and was never once paid for her services as a servant. Kazama grinned with twisted delight, "Of course you couldn't."

"The merchant allowed me to show it to you, but at the promise that I would stay within his line of vision." Kazama nodded absentmindedly as he ran his long fingers over the spine. It was in perfect condition, and only a few years old by the design. Silently, Kazama stalked over to the merchant who smiled politely at him.

"Lord Kazama it is good to see you back again this month." Briefly giving their formalities, Kazama laid the book in front of the merchant, "Your books are in fine shape this month. Where did this one come from?" Kazama made it a practice to not deal with men who stole goods, but he already knew this merchant well enough to know his ways of finding them, yet he asked just to be sure.

"My daughter had bought it and was no longer using it so she gave it to me to sell. I figured it couldn't hurt and so here it is. Not a very interesting story."

"But an honest one." The merchant smiled brightly, and Chizuru smiled as well at how easily Kazama shifted his attitude. If only he was so polite to her. She watched him converse loosely with the man, and yet seem perfectly himself but yet a toned down version of himself, if that made sense. He was still to the point, and rather harsh in tone, but he exuded that of a Lord talking to his people.

Turning to look around, Chizuru walked away from Kazama, assuming he'd be able to know where she was at. If he could find her in a giant castle, then in an open place, this would be a walk in the park. While Chizuru was interested in books, she lacked the patience to discuss them, while Kazama seemed content to talk about them for hours.

Catching a glint, she turned her eyes upon a small table filled with small weaponry. The glint came from a dagger that had Japanese characters for crane on the blade. She smiled at the merchant and picked up the dagger carefully, much to the delight of the merchant.

She smiled back at him but let her curiosity get the best of her, "May I ask why you chose 'crane'? Usually strength, or power, or protection is engraved on blades; not 'crane' which is associated with longevity and good health." She felt the hilt which was molded into the shape of a crane's neck and head, which was tucked into its neck as if to go to sleep.

"Cranes are beautiful creatures, and etching their name on a blade is just a personal preference of mine. I live near a field where cranes usually land in, and their majestic ways always seems to find a way into my work. For that particular weapon, I simply wanted to present a blade designed around the crane, a creature that is more than just good luck – but a beautiful bird with the elegance that extends to how many swordsman fight these days."

"Of course." she breathed taking in the elegance for what it was, appreciating the blade despite her lack of desire to wield one. When she had broken from her trance, she began to set it down when Kazama plucked it from her hands.

"This blade is made with skill, and it is well balanced. Your inspiration is different, but practical. An oddity among weaponry." The merchant bowed at the compliment. "To hear such words, I am honored."

"I would be honored, then, to have this in my collection." Kazama and the merchant discussed prices, before deciding upon one at which the merchant got more for it than he had asked, but gladly took the extra amount. Chizuru giggled to herself because part of the reason (she surmised) was mainly due to the fact Kazama was obsessed with cranes. As they began walking away, she followed the curve of Kazama's back with her eyes, and really studied his movements. They were deliberately slow, but calculated. He had a habit of walking with one arm sticking out of the front of his kimono, but did not do so today. He had a grace to him that was not unlike the crane that he so loved. She still had no clue as to why he admired them so much, but she could not help but enjoy the quirk. It was…cute for lack of a better word.

From this distance, she noticed that Kazama's hair was slightly longer than before, and she wondered if he was going to cut it. As she observed it she reflect on his father's hair which was shorter than his was, and in a very slicked back type of manner, where as Kazama left his loose and messy. Chizuru suspected it was partially because of their father-son hate relationship and the desire to do the opposite the other one did. Today Kazama wore a white kimono with simple patterns on the sleeves, but nothing on the hem. She had not seen his sword since their first meeting with Kazama's father, and that ended awfully. Seeing him with it hooked on his belt made her wary to stand so close to him. His eyes that day were involved, focused, and yet completely chaotic. She hoped to never see that stare again, but remembered quickly she saw it when his mother visited as well. Her head became bowed by a weight not physical as she sent a quick prayer to anyone who would listen.

As she watched her feet move on their own accord she wondered if Kazama and his father would ever get along, but considering how long they have been around: probably not. Hatred stemmed beyond time, and revenge was the bridge it walked on. She was glad however, that Kazama's father had done something courageous by not actually killing his son but also Kazama for defending something he did not seem to completely understand but had the faith to do so anyways.

…

The rest of the day was uneventful and little changed. Kazama was often busy gathering information from the merchants on random rumors, and collecting items every so often that either he bought out of practicality, or because he was doing a project that Kazama never enlightened her on. The only things he bought that had no practical purpose were books. Some were filled with military tactics, history, philosophy, medical dictionaries and treatments, poetry, prose, famous and infamous authors alike. He had a critical eye and only bought what he deemed worthy to purchase. It was different to see Kazama in an easy setting – shopping. Chizuru walked by herself usually keeping herself busy and out of his way. She hardly went up to him for anything, and when she did, it was usually just to show him something that might take his interest (which normally did not). Because of this, she got to watch him from a distance and really see how he interacted with other people; well, humans. Most of the time he still had an attitude, and she could see it from this far away. He was to the point, stiff in conversation, but easy enough to not offend the sellers. When he started to get many things, it was Chizuru's job to haul them to the horses and pack them. She had never packed anything on horses so it was an interesting, but rewarding experience. From what Hozin had said, he bought many things here, but this time seemed to not buy much of anything.

Now here they were in the present time, at night shifting through the last shops before heading back to the castle. Chizuru had little desire for anything here, and anything she did want she kept the eagerness to herself and passed it by quickly so as not to be tempted. They had finally come back together and were walking side by side when a stand caught her eye. It was filled with miscellaneous stuff, which was a usual sight at this particular market, but some hairpins made her swerve from Kazama and look at them. Some were the typical hairpins you would find, but some were so beautifully designed that it was hard not to stop and stare. Some were crafted to look like dragons, some were just complicated jewelry designs, and some were made into other animals: tigers, bears, and cranes, even a dog, cat, and turtle. Some had very expensive jewels on them such as emeralds, diamonds, sapphires, rubies. There were jade and pearl as well. She smiled wistfully at the merchant who smiled back at her with tenderness. These merchants were usually kind, and quiet, compared to the usual market which usually had bossy, loud, and rude merchants. This was probably another reason Kazama came here, because it was a quiet, but beautiful location for a market, and was actually very popular considering its location.

Glancing back to see where Kazama went she noticed he had walked to the opposite side of the market, and was simply looking at the objects. Turning back to the woman, she asked to pick up some of the hairpins.

"Of course my girl, of course. Some of these hairpins are very old, while others I have made for this particular market." Even as darkness came and some of the lamps were lit Chizuru could still see the beauty of them. They stood out on their own, and while they had a common theme with most hairpins, there was something different about these ones. Chizuru grew fond of the crane, and tiger hairpin, but set them back down before she longed for them too much.

"I have seen you looking around: are you looking for someone? Your husband or a brother perhaps?" Chizuru flustered, "Ah, no I was looking for my companion who is neither my husband nor brother. He was here a moment ago, but I must be going so I do not lose him."

The merchant bowed, "If you are done looking, I will take that hairpin back." Chizuru nodded quickly not realizing she had picked the tiger pin back up and gently laid it on the woman's palm.

"Come." Turning quickly to see Kazama, Chizuru glanced back at the woman and bowed slightly.

The woman's eyes widened, "The Lord is your companion?"

Chizuru stopped mid-turn and looked back at her, "Well, I am his companion."

"A mule, to be exact." The woman frowned a bit, but did not let the curiosity leave her eyes.

Kazama looked at Chizuru, "Go to the horses, I will follow directly behind after a deal is made." Walking away Chizuru gave one final glance to the hairpins before walking off down the center of the dirt path.

"Lady, I have a proposition for you…"

…

Hunger had overtaken Chizuru by the time they she had walked back to the horses, which the white one was eager to leave by the way she was pulling on her rope. Spotting a small pond not far off, she untied the white one and decided to let it get some water, leaving her horse to stand alone until she came back. She did not trust herself with both, but figured it might take awhile for the deal to be struck she could at least let the horses have their fill of water. Leading it to the pond, the horse gladly took its fill while Chizuru stood to look out at the moon that was now bright in the sky. The noises from the market were now filled with chatter of men taking down stands, and packing up for home, and the few people who remained were leaving on different roads back home. She was glad for the break of trees here by this pond, as she could see the grass growing long and tall, wild and free. It was beautiful to watch the leaves dance in the air only to be caught by the grass, like jaws. When the horse started bobbing its head up and down, pulling lightly on the reigns, Chizuru sniffed the air instinctively. A smell she had come to recognize as Kazama's filled her nostrils and she turned in time to see him leading the other horse to the pond.

"We leave once the horses have drunk. Since the servants will be making their way back to my castle for tomorrow's work, we will have to find food elsewhere." His voice was quiet, and was barely heard over the roaring winds that began to blow. His eyes were alert and seemed to scan the tree line before seemingly finding their answer and relaxing to their normal blank demeanor. Chizuru looked skyward and tried to find the constellations in the sky. As her eyes frantically searched trying to remember what her father had said to her about them, Kazama pointed to a cluster of stars, "That is Cancer." Chizuru followed his finger and smiled. He continued to point out the constellations with ease, seemingly have their locations memorized. She listened intently, trying to see the patterns, and remembering the stars to find. Distracted she huddled closer to Kazama to get a better view of where he was pointing. He did not seem to take notice or was ignoring the gesture completely. Being this close to him, his scent wafted to Chizuru's nostrils with force. He smelled clean, but he had a rich scent that was musky with a blend of spices she couldn't remember their names. Taking a deeper breathe to smell it again, she did this without even thinking until suddenly the smell was farther away, distant. Kazama had moved some distance away once Chizuru's eyes focused. He was staring at her intently, with a dark gaze cast her way. As he made no move to speak or shift his gaze, she wondered if she had upset him by unintentionally catching his scent.

"Is something wrong?" Stillness.

"Get on your horse and go." What? Chizuru showed her puzzlement.

He frowned when she just stared at him confused. Had she no sense of smell? Here she was sniffing him religiously a minute ago, and yet she could not smell the six men trying to sneak up on them? Putting things into laymen's terms struck him as annoying.

Placing his hand on the hilt of his sword he spoke quietly so that only she could hear him, "Breathe deeply." Kazama lifted his head and closed his eyes, letting his ambushers believe he was not aware of their presence and was simply enjoying the breeze.

Not sure where he was going with this, she followed Kazama's example and then breathed in. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she looked panicked. Sensing she was about to blow it all Kazama grabbed her by her shoulders firmly but not roughly, and tossed her on her mount.

"Now ride to the top of the hill and do not turn around."

"Why?"

"You will not like what you see."

Not needing any more motivation, Chizuru grabbed the horse's reigns and backed up before kicking her horse to move. When she had made it to the top, she heard nothing. Ignoring Kazama's instructions from a minute ago, she turned her horse enough to look down the hill. Kazama was gone, the white horse was looking around ears perked as if it heard something and the wind had become still. Chizuru took its example and listened. A muffling sound was heard before a crack. A man came running from the break in the trees only to be stabbed from the back. When the blade was removed from the man, Kazama whipped it to the side, removing most of the blood from the blade. He walked slowly back to the break in the trees, not even getting in a fighting stance. Disappearing, Chizuru once again relied on her ears to hear what was happening. A cry rang out and Chizuru covered her ears at the sound of a limb being torn off. Nothing was heard after that, and when Chizuru began making her way down the hill a voice echoed behind her.

"You do not listen."

"I saw nothing-" Kazama's stare chilled Chizuru to stop. It was still, and even more blank than usual.

"Your mind is slow to do anything, and becomes a hindrance. You cower at noises, and look away from death. I told you to look away to keep what shred of innocence you have left, intact." He approached the horse and took the reins from her. "Once innocence is lost, it is never recovered." _Just look at me_. It did not have to be spoken, because both already knew.

"You did not say that when you killed your mother."

Chizuru closed her eyes once the words left her mouth. Kazama dropped the reins and walked down the hill. He did not have to say anything for her to feel guilty. She knew well enough that when he killed his mother, it was because something had snapped. She had seen him weep silently because of it. What innocence he had left was trapped deep down, if it was there at all. She may have only seen one man be killed, but that was one more body that she could have been spared. Watching a man die was not easy, and while she did not weep for the man, she still felt a twinge of sorrow for the fact he would never see the sun again.

Sadly, she watched Kazama wash his hands and sword before mounting his ride and riding towards her. Urging her horse out of the way, Kazama kicked his horse to run past her, meaning Chizuru had to either keep up with him or get lost. Chizuru again was struck at how horrible she could be, in worse ways than the oni in front of her was. At least he killed with a sword, and not with a tongue.

…

The ride back was hard and fast. What had been said about food was long forgotten as Kazama never stopped once through the only village they passed through. She had not had any food at all today and it was wearing her down. Kazama seemed unaffected and was still riding at a fast pace. Although it was tough for Chizuru to control the horse to do what she wanted, by the time they had made it back to Kazama's castle it was only but an hour after their small fiasco. During her short ride, she had contemplated what the men wanted. She assumed it was to kill Kazama, or maybe even to kill her, someone who was much weaker than him. They probably assumed that since she was with him, she was important, when Chizuru knew that was hardly the case.

Hozin was out the door to greet them with a deep bow, a smile on his face. Yet when he saw the face of Kazama, he got on his knees and bowed lower, "Milord, is there something that troubles you?"

"Fetch my pipe, water the horse, and make some food."

Hozin looked up startled as Kazama walked by Hozin without even stopping to acknowledge him completely. "But the-"

"Wake them up."

Hozin bowed again even though by the time Kazama had spoken a second time, he was already passed the door and walking down the hall. Sitting up and staring at Chizuru, he searched her face, "Chizuru, what has happened?"

Her eyes creased in guilt, "I said something awful to him."

Hozin sighed, closing his eyes in the process, "Oh Chizuru, come down and I will make you something to eat as I assume he did not let you eat either."

"The servants?"

"I do not want to wake them, they have been having such a wonderful evening that it would be torture for me to have to wake them all back up just to make a meal. I have been under Kazama's reign long enough to know what he wants at times like these."

"Did you…want help?" Hozin began to open his mouth but Chizuru interrupted him, "Please Hozin, I have to make it up somehow. I am a good cook; I use to make food for our family once my mother died. My dad and brother seemed to enjoy it well enough."

Hozin's thin face scrunched up in thought before another sigh escaped him, "I will get in so much trouble…"

No smile appeared on Chizuru's face as she was too distraught to even think of something happy. Dismounting, Chizuru walked with Hozin to the stables, explaining what had happened and why. Still talking they had made their way into the kitchen and were preparing a meal for Kazama, and one for Chizuru.

"You really do not understand the Lord at all. Oh, this is going to be such a bother. The Lord is hard to read at any rate, but bringing something up that was fresh and close to his heart is not good. He may do many cruel and unbelievable things, but he is not above doing noble ones either. Lord Kazama shows his respect, emotions, and happiness through things. You know his passions by the books he reads, and you can understand his mind by simply watching his eyes. As a servant, you find these things out quietly, and most often have to to survive. How do you think I've been his manservant for so long?"

Chizuru listened patiently, letting Hozin get out his ramble, while cutting a few vegetables. "Like I said, Lord Kazama rarely emotes anything other than cruelness or lethargic movements. He is very much like a viper. I will admit that the Lord can be confusing in his messages, as he picks and chooses when to be chivalrous and when to be a jerk (which you know is most of the time). At the time, even though he easily dispatched them, and apparently had some fun while he was at it," Chizuru frowned. "he chose then to be chivalrous. For whatever reason, he did it for, he did it. You saw him kill his mother, and you even told me he had snapped, as if something had just switched on. Kazama is usually always in control of his emotions, expressions, actions, everything. Yet that was one of the only times he was not. You know the expression 'the bigger they are the harder they fall, correct'? Good. Well, Kazama is like that when it comes to him losing control. I have only seen him lose control one other time, and it was terrifying. Once he loses it, he is lost. It is like him mind just empties, and whatever he does, he only remembers brief portions of it. He is quick-witted enough to put the pieces together, but well, it just isn't something you want to see. You witnessed the time when he snapped, and because of that, his mind went blank. Anything that may have dawned on him beforehand was gone. It is sort of like a defense mechanism, just like us turning into our pure oni form is a defense mechanism. It is a reaction to something. Telling him that he _let_ you see him kill his mother was not one slap but two. The first one being the obvious statement that it was and the second was that he did not even register you once he snapped. Besides, who lets them do anything besides themselves? Chizuru, he did not _make_ you watch, you watched it on your own accord. You may have been scared but your legs still worked and your eyelids still functioned. What you saw was because you wanted to see it, deliberately or not. Do not blame other people for what you yourself have done. Especially not my Lord. Especially not him."

The rest of the cooking was done in silence, as Hozin had had his fill of talking, and he felt slightly bad for chewing Chizuru out so thoroughly. Yet, he could not help it. His Lord was not a perfect oni by any means, and indulged himself in certain things too much, but he wasn't all evil either. While he liked Chizuru and admired her in some regards, he knew he could do something for her, who in turn could do something for their Lord. If he could help guide Chizuru, correct her when needed, and keep her in balance, then she could do so for the Lord, and his Lord's happiness was his servant's happiness.

They had finished the meal quickly enough, and Hozin was thankful Chizuru had pitched in as it would have taken much longer.

"Thank-you Hozin," Hozin could not help the blush that crept on his features when Chizuru sent him the brightest smile he had ever seen. "Thank-you very much."

"It is no trouble Chizuru. I am here to help when I can."

As they began walking down the hall, Hozin suddenly ran infront of Chizuru with panic, "Oh dear I forgot to do something! Could you take this to Kazama before I forget again?" Not giving her time to decide, Hozin dropped his plate in her hand and ran off down the hall.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Hmm…"

Shaking her head, Chizuru ignored it and continued walking; now nervous as to what Kazama might say when she gave him his food, and not Hozin.

Once he smelled that Chizuru had turned the corner and was out of sight, Hozin ran back down the hall to peer around the corner.

"Not a very smooth tactic, but one of the classics." He couldn't help the grin that sprank across his face. Until it hit him that he would get in trouble for making Chizuru bring the food to his Lord. His face turned sour as he cursed himself and walked off down the hall, thinking of all the ways he could be killed by his Lord. A female servant walking by him yelled when he threw up right beside her.

"Oh my God, my nerves. My nerves! I quit being a manservant – it is God awful. So awful. I'll die before I even hit one hundred!" He continued to rant and rave down the hall, completely oblivious to the female servants death glare as she went to get a rag to clean up Hozin's vomit.

…

If any of the characters are OOC, I apologize and will try to do better next time. And yes, Hozin is prone to vomit when frazzled.


	12. 012

**Crane Wings on Windows 012**  
by _woochann_

I did actually try to go back and edit this one, but you know - I might have missed something. Another plot twist in the scheme of plot twists. When you get to the bottom, you'll know what I mean. Trust me, it is coming together in my mind so follow me if you can. Thank-you for reviews, and now I will take some time to work on _I am Home Again_, and _Bound for the sun_._  
_

"_If the elephants have past lives, yet are destined to always remember it's no wonder how they scream. Like you and I they must have some temper."_ – Rachael Yamagata, **Elephants**

…

Balancing everything between both her hands, Chizuru had finally made it Kazama's room. When she knocked on his door (an interesting sight by itself), there was no answer. Frowning, she knocked again, almost spilling the plate's contents on the floor. Stepping back from the doors, Chizuru closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to track scents. His scent was faint, and did not linger by his door, meaning he did not stay in his room for long. Following the scents trail she backtracked to the library.

Faintly she heard the sound of pen scratching paper. Chizuru sighed, slipping back to nostalgia. Her father wrote many medical letters, and often kept a log of many different herbs. When the sound stopped briefly, she snapped back and quietly slipped into the library, the door ajar. Her sights caught Kazama sitting at a table with pillows around him, a few candles around a large book, and some ink-bottles surrounding the candles. A few scrolls were haphazardly sprawled around him, and a few books stacked upon the others at the other end of the table. He wore a strange necklace that looked like a choker of a bright blue color, and a rich blue kimono. Flower petals sang down its sleeves, making it feel like falling rain. When his eyes caught hers, they were filled with a hardness that reminded her of when they had first met.

Going back to his work, he waved his left hand for her to approach him. "If you have indeed brought me my dinner then you may set it at the end of the table." He sounded slightly distracted and distant, not focused on Chizuru but on what he was doing. Following his instructions, she placed them down on the table. A knock at the door made Chizuru curiously look up to see who was knocking on the library door. When Kazama acknowledged the presences, a girl walked in with a slight bow, she set some sake and a teacup by Chizuru.

"Would you like me to pour you some, Lord Kazama?"

He waved her away, not even looking up. Nodding she walked out without another word.

"If only you were so soundless." Closing her eyes, Chizuru knew she deserved it, and she waited for blow after blow to come. When she opened her eyes, Kazama was staring at her with a strange tint she did not understand. Before he looked back down to his work, Chizuru saw a flash of anger pass through his features. It was slight and not extremely noticeable; if Chizuru were not paying attention, she would have missed it.

Not being able to take the silence and hostility Kazama deliberately pointed at her, she sat on her knees by the edge of the table and quietly grabbed the sake bottle. Lifting it up she paused, feeling Kazama's eyes on her. She continued, trying to be as graceful as she possibly could. The sake glinted and danced with the reflection of light cascading on its surface, hitting the cup with a light _pitter_. Lifting up the cup, she stood, before walking over to Kazama, her face as blank as his was. When she sat on her knees beside him on his right side, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She lifted the cup up, her head bowed, and her eyes closed tightly. It was not much, but it was the only thing Chizuru could think of to extend a peace offering to him. She only hoped he accepted.

She heard a clink and the weight of the cup left her hands. Dropping them, she placed them over her heart in thanks.

"Where is your dinner?"

She looked up with fluidness, something that surprised even herself, "It is beside your plate, milord."

Raising the glass to his lips, he sipped soundlessly, a content looking easing on his face. Chizuru smiled easily when she thought of how he looked much better with this facial expression. It fit him well. Not too expressive but enough to be beautiful. Gulping, Chizuru opened her mouth to speak, "Milord, would you-would you d-dine with me…?"

The noise of the pen scratching paper which had started back up after his drink stopped short, and he turned to acknowledge her fully this time, with his full attention.

"Do you think that wise after what has transpired? I do not wish to seek your company, and I only dine with people I tolerate, or for business: which you are neither."

She smiled weakly, "Of course. I shall retire then to my room."

"Yet," he spoke louder to interrupt her train of thought, "I may spare some time to dine with someone I am puzzled by." He rested his cheek on his fist for support, ease on his face. Focusing behind him, she bit her lip.

"The food will not get itself." Snapping to attention Chizuru stood quickly and grabbed the food, setting on beside him and hers on her lap. Kazama closed the large book, and set it aside, giving more room. Chizuru made a move to sit across from him when he grabbed her wrist with firmness, "Here." Moving over he made room for her on his side of the table. Bowing in embarrassment, she set her plate down, and waited.

Kazama began eating, and Chizuru followed shortly after him. They ate in silence and did not glance at the other. Chizuru again was struck by the notion she had a while ago to get to know this side of Kazama, and all the others. She really knew nothing about him that she did not know from Hozin telling her (which was very little). Breaking from eating, she glanced down to the book on the floor. It looked like the one she had seen just yesterday. Trying not to seem too curious, she focused on her food and waited for Kazama to finish hoping she would be able to truly mend what relationship they had.

…

While nothing was said, and he was better for it, Kazama enjoyed his dinner, and did not mind his eating companion when she acted like this. Yes, he would not lie to himself when he said that he did not mind her in small amounts, but was often taxed after a few minutes. Yet, after the small ordeal with wannabe assassins and her insulting his character: he was…perplexed when she sought him out to make peace. It was not something that happened in his childhood with his mother and father but he could not really thank his parents for much of anything.

His upper lip twitched at the thought of his father, and so he mused on a different subject. After the ordeal, he had wanted to just be at peace with himself, and to discipline himself for letting her get under his skin. He had not written in the book of his family's records considering the time he left and got back from the market, but he had spared time, and sure enough: it had helped calm his frayed nerves.

Pulling his kimono together, he tugged it lightly before rising, taking a candle with him. Chizuru followed him with her eyes, watching him intently. Walking down to where his floor to ceiling shelves of books were at, he stroked his fingers across the spines before stopping half way down the third aisle. Reading one of the titles, he pulled it down (it being within his eye level) and brought it back. Setting it down he relaxed against his favorite window seat and put the candle on the floor next to him, briefly looking at Chizuru before opening up the books pages and beginning to read.

Deciding to look around, Chizuru rose, dusted off her kimono, and walked up and down the many aisles he had. The library looked big, but as she began walking, further along, it was a lot bigger than even she had first imagined. The moon and the candle danced on the wood and illuminated some of the book titles for her to read. She smiled at the thought of reading these every day, and began intently looking for a book to catch her interest.

Looking upward as she came back around to the first aisle, she got up on the ladder sitting conveniently beside her and began looking at the ones higher up. She bounced from one foot to the other in slight excitement at the section she was at. Pulling one of the books down she ran her smooth fingers over the cover, smiling at a memory that had long since passed.

Glancing up from his book Kazama let his eyes follow Chizuru's body around the room until she found the book she was looking for. Still watching, he saw her move to the table and sat on one of the pillows, resting her back against the table. Losing interest, he went back to his book that he had read many, many times.

…

They continued to read for about an hour before Hozin cautiously stepped inside and bowed low to Kazama and Chizuru, "Milord, some servants wish to know where to put the treasures bought at the market. Also, shall I prepare a bath for you?"

Closing his book gently, he stood from the window seat and picked up the candle on his way up, "They can put them in my office where I will sort them myself. As for a bath, I will expect one ready by the time I am through here."

"Of course." Turning to Chizuru, he bowed to her, causing Chizuru to fluster and bow back slightly. "For you milady, should I also prepare a bath?"

A wistful look crossed Chizuru's face as she imagined soaking away her cares in a warm bath, "Yes, that sounds delightful. I will be leaving to go to my room as soon as possible. Thank-you for your hard work, Hozin." Smiling and bowing deeply he nodded, "It is my job, but I am flattered by your words."

"You are dismissed, Hozin." Hozin not missing the pointed look from his lord, walked out of the room with as much grace as one could expect when fleeing for their lives.

…

It was odd to Chizuru to walk next to Kazama in a silence that was not awkward, or strained. It was peaceful in a way. She wondered what it would have been like to walk with him like this all the time. She smiled shyly – a very pleasant thought to be sure.

Flicking her eyes to his blue choker she looked at it curiously, as the darker blue string was tied in the front, not the back. She had never seen him wear anything like that before. Blushing when Kazama looked at her she waved at nothing, "I was just looking at your choker. It is very beautiful."

Kazama faced forward, "It was made as a gift from my grandfather. I received it some days ago."

Surprised Chizuru faced forward as well, "Your grandfather is still alive?"

"In one form or another; he is many places. I do not know now where he sleeps." His voice was dull, but Chizuru detected a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Why do you not know?"

"My grandfather left our family after my father destroyed the Chikage name when he was younger. What he did, I do not know." A frown marred his lips as he turned a corner, followed by Chizuru who walked faster to keep up with him.

The conversation seemed to end, and Chizuru looked around trying to think of other ways of learning more about Kazama. Sighing, she knew it was hopeless and dumb to do what she was doing.

"I only saw my grandfather once. He spoke to me as if I was his son, and told me the entire visit that I should have been his son. He recounted many days of peace in the Chikage family history." Chizuru looked at Kazama breathlessly. He had spoken without a question, and his voice had changed a tone to a more reverent pitch as if recalling a beautiful memory lost, but now returned after finding its way back to its owner. "His history in our book spoke of many things. His words were upfront and honest, yet he was a paradox. He was hard to understand if I did not listen. Most of the things he told me I hardly believed at the time. Life in the Chikage household, to be truthful, has only recently been so…hideous." His voice became distant as his eyes grew slightly hazed; recalling something Chizuru had neither the eyes nor imagination to see, "I wonder how I would have been if I had him as a father. He had called me the best of us," he paused, resurfacing from his dream state and returning his face to its normal demeanor. The mood was gone and Chizuru was saddened for it. "He sends me gifts every few months, sometimes years apart. I know nothing of him except what was written, but he knows everything about me from only one day."

Kazama looked at Chizuru with a dark look, "Oni who grow to old ages are dangerous. They become extremely powerful, and many times grow to be calloused and detached. Most elder oni seek nothing, which is what makes them monstrous. They feel nothing for their brethren nor any other species. My grandfather however, always seem unaffected by such things, and has never stopped his curiosity. That was the last account he wrote," he looked back to where they were walking, "'so ends the line of my reign, I go now to infinitely wander the seas, the skies, and the land. I want to know everything I can in the time I have been given. Why wait for old age to come, why dread and hope I do not become conceited? I will face it when the time comes, and I will become its master, and I will wander on. I will face it head on, and in it: I will find my answers.'"

Chizuru smiled to herself. Her father had spoken often of older onis who were like that, and she feared them often. Yet her father always spoke of one oni he had met that gave him hope.

"_He was a tall man, and did not look a day over forty. If I had not seen his crest, I would have thought him any man. Yet his eyes were red, speaking of his lineage. I was but a young man, and I thought my life would end that day for oni back then were even more ruthless, especially to their brothers. Yet he smiled wide, and walked on." Her father paused and looked at Chizuru. "Do you know what he did before he walked completely past me?"_

_She shook her head 'no'. _

"_He said, 'You will have a beautiful daughter, may you cherish every day given to you to see her smile. Live long, and do not fear the darkness, it will not conquer those who accept it.' I turned, and he was gone. He was the only elder oni I have met who has still had the face of a man still searching."_

"_For what?"_

_Chizuru's father smiled until his skin crinkled around his eyes, "The sun." He patted Chizuru's head. "I will read you a story one day, and you will know of what I speak of. All oni are looking for their sun." He looked skyward, "I hope I will not let the darkness conquer me as it does many oni."_

_Chizuru giggled and groped her fingers around her father's in happiness, "I want to find the sun."_

_His eyes smiled at her, "Never stop your questioning, and never become too hard Chizuru. You really are something to cherish. I hope I can see you wed to a man who sees that too."_

Chizuru closed her eyes, he never did. Had he known she would be forced into something like she was, he would have never let her go outside. She blinked, rethinking her analysis: or maybe he would have. Her father accepted many truths, but never let that stop him from walking out his door and meeting the day.

"_All of us face many trials, Chizuru. Do not let your heart grow cold. Accept each day as a gift, and do not dwell on what ifs. Walk outside, risk something, and be empathetic to both men and oni. Find it in your heart to understand the complexities of the heart, because not every glance is to do you wrong. Believe in the goodness of this world, because it hides in the darkest of places."_

She was reminded again that she could have it worse. So what if she had to marry the oni beside her? She had seen some good in him, something was there that was hidden beneath the surface that was both terrifying and beautiful. Kazama was a war inside, and she was determined to help him fight it. Even if he did not want her help.

Breaking out of her stupor, she looked at Kazama, "Thank-you, for sharing that with me." He did not seemed at all appreciative of her thanks but she felt this well of emotion bubbling to the surface, "No really, _thank-you_."

He finally turned to look at her, "Do you expect a 'you are welcome'. How long are you going to repeat yourself?" His voice was covered in sarcasm.

Chizuru huffed, "I just wanted to thank-you for opening up to me, and sharing something. I, I just know nothing about you, and-" she stopped herself, afraid where it might lead her.

She was slammed against the wall. "It will remain that way. What I tell you is only to keep your mouth shut. We are not pals, or buddies who share secrets. I am your master and you are my servant."

She closed her eyes, the pain shooting up her arm at his grip, "But the letter and the night when you explained things…?" He bent low to where their noses were almost touching, "I do not take orders from anyone, certainly not a dead woman. I will do things in my own time. You will be married to me because of unfortunate circumstances, but if you want a friend, then run to my manservant. You disgust me. Your manner, your walk, your hesitation. If you have something to say, then speak it, do not be so coy!" Chizuru gapped her mouth open as he squeezed her arm harder. Yet something came from the surface, and for once, she did not question it.

"You bastard!" Kazama blinked, and released her. He stepped back and said nothing, his face calm and collected.

Chizuru rubbed her arm, tears coming down her face, "I am trying. I am trying to become strong, and to understand, and to change to become a better oni, but it is not easy when you keep barking! You are biting at my heels and constantly pulling at me with your teeth. You are like a wave battering me left and right. What I said to you tonight was wrong, and I know it. I deserved your hate then, but do I really deserve it now? You always seem fit to argue with me, but never once do you try to understand me! I am not the only one with the problem! I want to know you so I can understand you. I'm not asking to be your friend," she looked up at him, her eyes beginning to lighten to a pale yellow, "I am asking you to trust me!" She panted in exhaustion, physically and mentally. Her eyes slowly returned to their natural color as she calmed down.

She was flashed back to when he had choked her. She felt as if she was being choked now. Like he was gripping her neck and squeezing. She needed to escape. Yet she felt trapped. Trapped here, and trapped in a family that did not want her help.

Kazama lightly wrapped his hand around her neck, and she looked up at him in fear. Pure fear. A slight look of hurt crossed his features but was eaten by the calm coldness that surfaced.

"Trust yourself." With that, he let go and seemed to vanish out of thin air, when Chizuru knew he had just moved too fast for her to see.

Hozin came running down the hall, a look of panic in his eyes, "Chizuru, Chizuru! Oh no." He knelt beside her, worry written all over his face, "I felt milords presence spike, creating this crack of energy. I feared something had happened. Then his presence vanished. Even now, I cannot find him. He has hidden his presence. Wherever he went, I hope he is okay. Are you okay?"

Chizuru slumped against Hozin, her forehead resting on his shoulder, tears streaming down her face, "No. I can't do anything right Hozin. He gives me conflicting emotions. In the library he was calm, and it was a quiet and pleasant time. Then we were walking back and he opened up to me by sharing about his grandfather. Yet when I thanked him, he threw a sarcastic joke at me. I tried to explain myself, and then he called me his servant." She shook her head, "I don't know what to do. I feel so…"

Hozin wrapped his arms around her, "You are not at fault Chizuru. You are not to blame."

"But he said…"

"Lord Kazama speaks many truths, even if they are wrapped in hate, but he is not always right to point out ever negative thing. It was milords fault for taking things out of control. You cannot be blamed for something he could have easily controlled."

Chizuru returned the embrace, "He told me to trust myself when I freaked out. I called him a bastard…"

Hozin laughed, "You did! If only I could have seen it! Oh the servants will be glad to hear of this tonight!" Hozin's laugh was contagious and Chizuru laughed lightly with him.

"He is right though: trust yourself. Learn to depend on your own understanding Chizuru."

She let go and Hozin stood up, breaking their contact, "I do not like to see you battle yourself so much. To be a pureblooded oni is not easy. We are constantly at war. The moon hovers over our heads, but the sun has always been trying to break the everlasting night. We must fight in the hopes we will gain some peace."

Chizuru stood up, dusting off her pants, and wiping her tears on her sleeves.

"What am I to do now?"

"Let him find his own path. Lord Kazama has always walked his own way. He often leaves for times and returns days, sometimes weeks later. Where he goes is unknown, as he usually masks his presence from us. What our Lord needs to do now is think. He may be an intellectual, and have immense book knowledge, but when it comes to matters of the heart: he is often at a loss. Yet, there is hope for him, if he chooses to accept it."

…

Hideo sat up in his bed, his eyes alert. When he looked to his left he brought his eyebrows down in anger, "You are a fool."

Kazama looked at his father with disdain, "And you are a snake."

"I am more cunning than you will ever be. What have you done that you seek my shelter of all places?"

Kazama pushed himself off of the side of the wall and walked around the room observing the objects, "Do you know the intentions of my mother's letter?"

Hideo growled in his throat and threw his covers off of himself, "By the sound of your voice I will get no more rest tonight." Hideo pulled his kimono closer together very much in the fashion Kazama did to his.

"Hinata never explained her mind to me. Her intentions can only be guessed, but I am sure they were to express a love she never had, or was lost to." Kazama looked out the window and Hideo frowned at him, "She was a slave of her own self. She meddled too much in affairs of the heart, and thought she was doing good by making you marry your servant."

Hideo coughed, "I was going to send this to you, but seeing as you are here, you can have it now."

Kazama did not hide the disgust on his face before taking the letter, "Trying to act like a father?"

"You will show me respect. Regardless I am your elder, and that, if nothing else deserves respect."

Opening the seal, Kazama read the contents before smirking, "You wrote this? Well, aren't we concerned." Kazama began pacing back and forth.

"I did not write it." Hideo dropped his blank mask, and looked at Kazama with tenderness that Kazama had never seen before, "Your mother did."

Kazama could not hold his father's stare and looked away, "Why?"

"Women are fickle, and yet they are wise. Probably more wise then we will ever know. She knew she was going to her death. She knew she was going to write the letter you received from her personally. And somewhere down the line, she knew she was going to regret it. The letter you have is her withdrawing her previous letter and instructions. What I am about to tell you is something you will not hear from me again…" Hideo sat in a chair across from Kazama and motioned for him to take the window seat that his wife had usually occupied. Not wanting to bother to explain that he wanted nothing to do with what he was about to say, Kazama took the seat offered to him, and prepared himself as he did with many elder oni.

"Your mother grew up as a servant in my household. Her family was close to my family, and she had grown up in slavery, as I had grown up in wealth. Back then, life was simple, and easy. We worked hard for our food, but we were at peace. My father, at that time, loved me more than I could ever express. His love went beyond all love, and in it, I felt free. He did not restrict my movements, and did not place rules on me except ones bound to him by tradition. It was not right to marry your servant, and it still is not looked upon with great acceptance. It is something that should not be practiced because it crosses many boundaries that are best left untouched, for both parties. Yet," Hideo smiled at some distant memory, "I loved your mother with a passion that was unheard of. She had a smile that lit up the room, and her face was most beautiful in the sun, the light dancing on her features. Her name befit her well. She was as gorgeous as the sun. Something inside of me snapped however. I began to think things that often were hidden in the darkest parts of my mind. I began to mull over the fact that she could be doing this to gain my trust so she could take my throne. She might have sought to overthrow me. That notion died quickly, but the one that she might lose her love of me did not. So," Hideo looked at Kazama with deliberate pause so Kazama would be sure to pay attention, "I made her love me. I forced her to bed with me, as I thought that was the one way she would be mine forever. In doing so, I broke her spirit, and whatever goodness she had, was sucked back into her. She no longer looked so radiant in the sun, but in the moon. Her beauty had become twisted, and in it, she had found darkness at last. She began to hate me. I ignored it, and forced her to marry me, almost at the cost of losing my inheritance and my title. When my father found out what had transpired – he was furious. What love my father had for me, was gone. If it was not gone, it was pulled away from me as quickly as he gave it. He did not disown me, but he cursed our name, telling me the Chikage name would now be known for evil. In many ways, he was right." Hideo rubbed his forehead, not looking at Kazama anymore, but focusing on a past he did not feel partial about sharing. "In many ways, your mother wanted to reenact the same torture I had placed on her: on you. She wanted you to marry someone you did not like, or at least could not stand. She wanted you to feel the lack of control she had when I had raped her, and when I had made her my wife. Hinata began to show signs of the person she was up until you killed her. When she learned she was pregnant, she cursed me for doing this to her. I ignored her and told her to be happy. What once was a happy oni, an oni who was at peace, and who was always expressive and free, was now a bent over bastard who hated everything. When she gave birth to you, I too wanted you to suffer as I had suffered. Your mother was even more vicious than I was because she could not walk forward, and I hated you because she loved you more than she would ever love me. Our relationship was complicated, and it has taken me many, many years to understand that. It has also taken many, many years to realize my father was right. I cannot change the past, and there are many times when I want to go back to the moment when she was in my arms. I wish I had picked a better road, but I will not dwell on what is done. I cannot, and I will not have what I have done be held over me, because that is just as unfair as what I have done. The past is brutal but it should not judge our present nor shape our future.

Amazingly, your mother locked away what goodness she had left, and poured it into the letter in your hands. For one moment, she snapped back to whom she was before, and what you have in your hands is the last letter ever written by the woman I came to love passionately. I do not know what she has written, but I could sense it in the way she wrote it. Before she left me to go to see you, she had turned and looked me square in the face, something she had not done for a long time. She observed my face quietly, and whatever she found, I do not know. She said nothing, and left. She had told me the night before that if you ever came to seek my audience, that I should give you that letter. You already know how much I thought that letter would never see the light of day." Hideo looked at Kazama, and studied his expression.

It was a fairly blank and masked expression, but something was off about it. Hideo studied Kazama closer to see he had crumpled the letter in his hands and whatever emotions were raging behind his eyes, were being told by his hands. He was trying to conceal many things, and Hideo smirked before looking away, "You really are like your mother. If you are not careful, you will lose yourself behind your mask. You know as well as I that my temper is not pleasant, but at least I do not hide behind so many false faces that I lose sight of myself. There are times to hide yourself, and keep yourself close, and there are times when you need to express yourself, even if it is nasty. You may not want to hear this advice, and it may be going in one ear and then out the other: but listen to it nonetheless."

Hideo rested a hand on his cheek and looked at Kazama whose eyes were turning golden in sheer concentration of bottling his emotions over. "You are free from having to marry your servant. That I know is written in that letter. What I request of you is that she remains a free oni to seek out her days in peace. I am not the oni I was a few months ago. I am still a bastard, and will remain one until I die, and I still do not like you, but she should not be held down by our secrets, or our fears. What I saw in her was light: bright and shining. She is a crane in many ways that she probably has yet to see, but my old years have at least made me able to see the trueness of one's own heart. Elder oni seek nothing because they gain nothing. Everything comes easy to them, and so they just linger because they secretly do not want to die either. Yet we want to possess everything. Nothing and everything. Maybe that is why humans are so much as they are: because they never live long enough for much of anything, but yet some humans I've seen are more content with the little they have than the wealth we own. Humans are annoying to us because they have found the secret to enjoying life to the fullest, while we know we live for a long time, and are not easily killed. We are almost immortal, and if we are not killed, death does not take us as it does others.

What I'm trying to say, is that this servant of yours is something to set free rather than to imprison. You said you have set her free, but what you must do now is really set her free." Hideo closed his eyes, "If she is smart she will flee from us as fast as she can. Let her discover herself as a free oni rather than a slaved one." He looked at Kazama again, "However, from what I have observed," He laughed, "she will probably stay with you: marriage or not. There are few oni like her, they are very rare. Her war is not with her ability to keep her evil nature in check, but to not lose herself. She is at war with herself in ways I am glad I am not." He shrugged before looking at his sword that hung on his wall, "She is one of the first oni to be born from the sun."

Finally controlling his emotions, Kazama's voice rose to his father's ears, "That is just a myth." Hideo did not need to look at his son to see the disgust on his face. It was leaked from him in such waves that it could make one nauseous.

"Myths always have some truth to them. The man that became born an oni of the moon, wanted most of all to be with the sun. Our very nature is to be conflicted, because we have within us two different beings. The human looking being which is what gives us our humanity, so to speak, and then our demon: which seeks nothing but to destroy. We oni are usually at war with ourselves, in different ways, yes, but still in conflict. However, this servant of yours is in conflict for a different reason. She only sees things in light to do good. She is still selfish, I am sure, but she is conflicted by her need to do good. She probably often loses sight of herself because she always seeks fulfillment in someone else. Her conflict is not with her desires, but with her very nature as something that is innocent and pure. A story once spoke of an oni born from the sun that was the kindest, and most beautiful of all oni. She was a goddess to humans, and a saint to oni. How this oni came into being is not known, but she was born nonetheless. Her eyes were liquid pools of wisdom that far exceeded her years, even in oni standards. She did not war with her desire to do evil, because it was not in her heart to do evil. However, what every being failed to realize was that as she readily sought after others, she began to forget herself. She began to dwell often on what others thought of her and made preconceived notions. She judged everything, and was cautious of everyone. She did not trust her thoughts because she felt they were selfish. She grew so paranoid that she committed suicide because it got to the point that every thought she had was a judgment. She had lost her war, and had died. Oni born from the Sun are real, and do exist. There are so few because their balance is fragile, and often most Sun oni do not live to be very old. This is not to say oni born from the Moon are much better off, but we have a balance mechanism that is more stable than theirs is. She killed herself because she deemed it punishment for her wrongdoings, when she had never done a single thing to hurt anyone. We are selfish, and would never consider killing ourselves because that would shorten the time we have to kill, or to dominate.

What I want you to understand is that your servant needs to trust herself, and learn to become balanced. Having you constantly around will probably make her want to kill herself quicker. I would." Hideo grinned at the glare sent his way by Kazama. "It is good to see you so heated. That is something I recognize." Hideo looked away, "What your servant needs most is someone who is willing to guide her, and keep her from losing herself in herself. She will always be prone to judgments, but there was only one oni from the Sun I knew who ever made it to living life as long as most of us do, and he made it so long without dying because he was married to an oni from the moon, the exact opposite of him in concerns, and worries. He was his own person, but she made him realize how much he needed her companionship." Hideo laughed, "That bastards still alive too. He'll probably never die."

Kazama's eyes widened slightly, everything clicking in his mind, "Grandfather."

"Yes, my father." Hideo smirked before rising. "He always said he was looking for the sun. It was a joke of his he often told me. He said that if he were constantly searching, he would always have a reason to live. He was never conceited about it, and always had a smile on his face. He made life seem easy, but if I had told you his story, you would know it was not. He found happiness in the small things, and that is what has kept him alive so long: the ability to see beyond himself, and his judgments, and to look truly at someone's heart and see them. My mother died when I was young, but my father always looked ahead. He grieved for his mate for a while, but he never lost sight of his future, or the present. My father is the most selfless oni I have ever met, and that girl will probably be the second."

Kazama rose as well and looked at his father. Hideo had a nostalgic expression on his face, one that seemed to contrast with the image Kazama knew of his father. Why did he even bother coming here? Why?

Hideo flicked his eyes to Kazama. What Kazama saw directed at him was enough to make him speechless. He saw sorrow, and pain.

"Do not tread life alone, my son. A journey is only as good as the people met along the way. I am beyond hope, and have all but fallen from my knife, but you are young, and have time to change many things. You are free from your bondage your mother has placed over you. If she stays with you, then let her. That is something she should decide for herself. What you must do is trust something other than yourself. Believe in something beyond your own understanding."

Looking at his father Hideo was back to his grumpy demeanor, his face taught with a frown, but something in his eyes had changed that Kazama could not understand.

"Who are you?"

Hideo laughed loudly, "What a joke. I should ask the same of you." He face grew serious, "Leave me. You have much to think about, and I am tired. Whatever brought you here, you must now face head on."

…

Kazama left swiftly from his father's castle. What brought him there was a mystery in and of itself. He had wound up there after he had left his castle. As he ran back to his own castle, Kazama held his mother's letter tight in his grasp. His mind kept racing to the last part of her letter.

_I'm not sure what has happened, but for this moment my head is clear, and I am ashamed of myself. I'm not sure why I feel I need to say this but, whatever I wrote in a letter I sealed with our family crest: I make it forfeit. I feel like I have amnesia and I remember nothing of my past, or of my present. Something, however, has dictated me to write this to you. I want to die Kazama, I want to die. I am so…tired. What has happened to you? Where are you at? Why are you not here with your father and I?_

Kazama's upper lip twitched. What he is going to do, he is sure he will regret later.


	13. 013

**Crane Wings on Windows  
**by _woochann_

I have neglected this story for months, and for that, I apologize. I have just recently read some recent reviews which I will reply to here, as they have concerns that I feel everyone might wish to hear. Also, I would like to thank all of you for giving me so many reviews, most (if not all thus far) are positive and encouraging. Any feedback given is thought over and digested to see if it will overall help the story. I love for ideas and such for ways Kazama & Chizuru may interact, and I appreciate all feedback, and I ask you keep giving them to me. I am busy so I do not get to e-mails or messages as quickly as I would like, but I will answer you to the best of my ability. However, for future reference: if you need to ask me, something do so through my normal e-mail as I do not check my PM's often. In addition, if you have a question that you would like to ask that may or may not relate to my stories or things of this nature then please hook up my new _formspring_ account: **www[dot]formspring[dot]me/grecians**. I will be sure to answer you asap.

**Stalianha:** First off, thank-you for your loving review: it is much appreciated. Secondly, about your first question: Yes, Hinata is a pure-blooded oni because it was not considered proper to have a half-blooded oni or a human in the service of royalty. Hinitia's family was not without royal blood themselves but was less so than Hideo's family. Funnily enough: Kazama is one of the first oni of his family to break tradition and have humans, half-blooded, and full oni in his service. This is mainly because Kazama is about efficiency, and he knows some things certain races/mixtures can do better. However, he usually hates everyone (including full-blooded oni) so it does not really matter.

As for the literature I use, it is not inspired by anything per say, but I do love myths and legends, as well as greek mythology. Therefore, I weave a lot of my inspiration from those. However, the titles of books, and the myths themselves are all made up by me, including the parables. If you enjoy some of my work in "fake literature", I suggest looking at old Chinese/Japanese myths as I get some ideas from them as well. You may want to also look into proverbs/wisdom sayings by these people as well. You will find many interesting stories from those alone. If you find any interesting enough to share, please do so with me and I may or may not add them in some way into my story.

Now onto the story itself. This story truly begins now. Why? Well because this is the beginning to everything for both Kazama and Chizuru. This is them going beyond the tale of Hideo and Hinita and them going forward to finding themselves together. In addition, I would like to throw another OC of mine which is to someone special. He will not be in the story all the time but he comes to be important for most of the story.

…

When Kazama reached his castle, it was morning. He needed that time to think through his plan and to figure out different scenarios based on different reactions to the words he would be saying soon. As he stepped through the door, Hozin was upon him, bowing deeply fluttering out apologies and nonsense.

"Where is Chizuru?" Hozin looked up quickly and looked to the right, "She is on the upper balcony which you usually go to when reading or in fellowship with the elder oni. What she is doing, I do not know. Would you like me to get her?"

"No, I will meet her myself. Prepare breakfast for us and bring it to the balcony when it is ready."

…

Chizuru sighed scanning the treetops. Most of the memories she had from out here were not pleasant, but she could not help but feel peaceful when she looked at the trees. They swayed beautifully and had a magic to them that enchanted. It was raining this morning, and by the smell of the rain, it would continue long into the day. She reached for her neck without thought, reflecting on the previous nights happenings. When Kazama had left, she went back to her room and fell into a fitful slumber. She did not want the bath Hozin had made, and had apologized when she woke up, as he took time to make it for her. She forgoed breakfast mainly because it was too early for her to eat, and because she could not think of eating when Kazama's words flashed through her mind. How was she to trust herself when she did not know how to trust anything? She trusted everything that it, in essence, made her forget how to trust something that was not initially trusted at first. Like Kazama.

Light clicking noises made Chizuru flick her eyes behind her. When she spotted Kazama, she quickly faced him and all but threw herself on the ground in front of him, keeping her eyes trained on the ground in front of her.

"Lord Kazama, I have-" Kazama released an auditable sigh, "Save it." Chizuru looked up at Kazama and closed her eyes in relief when Kazama motioned for her to sit beside him on one of the few chairs provided out here.

"What I am about to say needs to be heard in full. You will not interrupt me, nor will you conceive preconceived notions about what I have to say. You said you want me to trust you: I trust you now that you will listen to what I have to say. When I have finished you may do what you wish, for I do not care enough to stop you."

Chizuru grew nervous, but nonetheless nodded.

Kazama looked out at the treetops and let their peace envelop him before he spoke, "I have been in counsel with an acquaintance and have decided to acknowledge his advice, upon further review of the facts. As you know, you are to be my bride due to the foolishness of my mother. However, upon discussion with this acquaintance, I have come in possession of a letter that contains information that is written from my mother, after the previous letter explaining our courtship. This letter encases clear instructions to forfeit whatever was in the letter of our courtship and to make it null and void. In honor of my mother's true last wishes, I am canceling our arranged marriage and giving you your complete freedom. You are not to go back as my servant unless you wish to, nor will you be barred from my castle as a guest if you choose to stay willingly. I suggest you leave and never look back." Kazama looked at Chizuru with honesty that she had not truly seen in Kazama until now.

"Escape while you have the chance."

Chizuru took in the information quickly, and ran it through her head repeatedly. Amazingly (to herself), she kept calm and levelheaded when she turned to give her reply. For once, she was allowed to make a decision for herself. No preconceived notions and no threats. She was allowed to freely do as she wished and she held her head high as she rose from her chair; facing Kazama.

"First, I would like to thank-you for giving me my freedom. While I do not wish to become your servant again, I choose to stay here until I find more suitable accommodations, as I do not want to step on your good judgment. It is now that I would like to be frank with you, as a freeman, if I may be so bold." Kazama smirked, he usual contempt on his face, waving sarcastically for her to speak her mind.

"I would like to go briefly into why I am choosing the option I am: for it is important for the both of us. Regarding yesterday, I wish to say that I am sorry I act the way I do. I am cautious and timid by nature, and while I cannot understand your anger: I can understand your advice to trust myself. More often than not, I trust so easily that I have forgotten what it is like to build trust rather than to fully thrust it upon someone. I know that I do not have your trust completely, and I will be honest when I say you do not fully have mine. You do and say nasty, spiteful things that hurt me more than any sword ever could. In addition, what I said yesterday regarding your mother was foolish and spiteful, and for that, I apologize again. In regards to the marriage proposal, I am happy not for my sake, but for yours. You may not understand me when I speak this but, I am glad simply because I want you to marry, someone whom you feel meets what you are looking for, rather than what your mother deems worthy of what you should have. As for the choice to stay here, I do so because I want to know how to trust, and how to understand myself. You, better than anyone I know now, trusts themselves, their actions, and acts with decisiveness and quickness that I hope to one day have. In return, I hope that you will come to trust me, because that is all I have ever wanted from you, milord. Your trust."

Kazama was quietly thankful of her words, as they did speak what was already written in her face. He slightly acknowledged her tone of voice; it was diplomatic, and a voice that rang of one who would do well in negotiations. Setting that aside, he closed his eyes, a slight smirk on his face.

"All I have to say in response is this: you are now a permanent guest. You still are allowed free access of my castle, and are allowed in the servant's quarters. You may work if you wish to keep yourself from being idle, but as I stated before: I am not going to entertain you all the time. I have other things to do that require my attention before anything. As you are a permanent guest, you must still address me as 'lord', etc. As I have offered you to stay, you will not be rushed nor persuaded to leave. If you deem it right to do so, then you will not be restrained, nor pushed, to stay. As you are my guest, I, by tradition, must tell some things to you. I am going to be entertaining guests in the coming days, most are simply merchants come to inform me of minor issues, but I require you make your presence known, as they are still to be regarded as important people. Now that breakfast has arrived, I will take my leave." Kazama rose as Hozin was setting down the food.

"Hozin, prepare a bath for me, and bring my breakfast to my chambers. Also, did you put all of the merchandise in my office?"

"Yes milord."

"Good; I will be going through them this afternoon so if any of the guests come early, tell them to wait in the common room."

"Of course milord."

Kazama walked off without a glance at Chizuru or another word to Hozin. When he had left, Hozin sat down by Chizuru to get the short version of their conversation. When she explained it, Hozin smiled brightly, "I am glad to know you will be staying here with us! Now that you are free, you may be more free with the master, but not too much so. He is still Lord of these lands. However, I feel he will be more willing to acknowledge you as you are now rather than what you would have been before."

Chizuru frowned, "But I would have been his wife."

Hozin nodded, "Yes, of course, but you see, you were still his 'servant'. Kazama would still perceive you mentality as a servant, even as his wife. Now, however, he will, begrudgingly I'm sure, acknowledge you as a true guest. Unfortunately, you have witnessed him enough that he will not be more polite to you, but he may be more willing to part information to you he would not do so beforehand. You may still yet have a chance to get to know our Lord. I must depart now as I have my duties but it is good to know you are staying."

Chizuru had no time to say anything in rebuttal or even acknowledgement as Hozin left as quickly as he had appeared. Whatever lie ahead was something Chizuru was not sure of, but she say a break in the clouds. It had been almost six months she had been in this household and so much had, she realized, changed. Looking at her breakfast, Chizuru wondered what it would be like to spend the day with Kazama as neither his 'bride' nor his 'servant'. She frowned; it would probably be the same.

…

When Chizuru had wandered the halls aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, she had wound up at the library. Somehow or another she was always passing the library, but she had been keeping her distance from it these past few hours. However, she was overall curious as to what may be inside and seeing as there was nothing else worth doing: she ventured inside, cautious above all else. She feared Kazama may be inside and that something bad would happen…again. She realized that most confrontations they had were in the library or near it. She was not superstitious but she was feeling like there was a reason for it.

To her silent relief, Kazama was not around. Chizuru shook her head when she remembered that it was because he was locked in his office sorting through his items he had bought. Since he ran out last night, he did not have time to do it then, so he was doing it now. Setting Kazama aside in her mind she wove her way around the books, looking for a particular book. Finally settling she would never find it she sat on the window seat Kazama seemed to be fond of. Snuggling close to herself, she looked around the room, and took in the atmosphere of the library all over again. It felt like home here. It was quiet and despite the size, it felt cozy and warm. It radiated feelings of contentment and with the added smell of new and old books made Chizuru's senses tingle with remembered delight. The library was sectioned off quite simply. From the window-seat and forward were a table, some pillows, and small steps leading to enter the actual library section. The stairs themselves were only two and they were extremely long, spanning from the first column of books to the last (there being four altogether). Beyond the stairs were the books, in the four large shelves that went on for a long time it seemed. If, Chizuru thought, Kazama continued to buy and find more books he would have to expand it even more so. When she faced towards the doors the large book that had caught her attention the first time she walked in here caught her attention again. She wanted more than ever to hop down and look through it, but something always stopped her from doing so. It felt as if she had to be asked to look in it and that despite it being out in the open, it was the only book throbbing "off limits". Hopping off the bench, she resisted the temptation of looking through the large book, and instead went back to her quest of finding the book she was looking for.

While Kazama had his library organized to perfection, Chizuru still lacked the patience to figure out exactly where he kept certain books of certain genres simply because they were more than one. She had been through the history section, but figured since it was not a true history, it would not be there. Then she thought of myths and legends and when she searched the section, she finally found where it would be: only to see it was missing. Placing her hands on her hips she huffed, annoyed at who could have taken it. It was always when one wanted to read something that it was never there to find.

"I am certain Lord Kazama has the book you are looking for." Chizuru turned, unsurprised to see Hozin smiling at her. It was towards dinnertime, and he was probably here to find her. "He came in here earlier to put the books he bought in their place, and as he was leaving I saw that he had removed that book and took it with him. If you want the book, you will have to find the Lord. Also, dinner is done, and our guests are here, and I am required to get you." Nodding politely, though mortified on the inside that he had the book she wanted, she walked out of the room beside Hozin, curious as to why Kazama wanted that book now of all times.

"What is the significance of this book? Both of you sought it out like a cure for the plague. Is there something important inside of it?"

Chizuru shook her head, "Hardly, if you are not into tales. That book I was looking for had Isuda's _Golden Oni_ in it. I am not sure why Kazama was looking for it, seeing as how he knew more about it than I did. Oh, right, we discussed the book on our way to the market, and I was curious now that I saw the story from his perspective, to read it again." Hozin nodded when all became clear to him, and a soft smile appeared on his face aware of something Chizuru seemed oblivious too. When Chizuru inquired about it, Hozin feigned forgetfulness and said he had remembered something pleasant that brought a smile to his lips. She did not press him further as they were now at the dining room.

When Chizuru took her seat, she looked at the guests and smiled to herself. It was some of the merchants from the market, as well as a man she did not see at the market, and she figured someone important for something else. Kazama looked at Chizuru and then at the man, "Chizuru, this is the village elder from the east. He has come to indulge me on the knowledge of our harvest. The merchants are here on other business." With that, Kazama ignored Chizuru the rest of the time at the dinner table. Some of the merchants made small chatter with her, and she had a lovely conversation with the woman she had seen the hairpins from, and the man who had sold Kazama that book she had picked up towards the beginning of their day in the market. She wondered what they were here for; maybe, Chizuru contemplated, he desired to buy something else from them they may not have had on hand. Shrugging to herself, Chizuru excused herself when she had finished, and left to go back to the library.

She aimlessly looked for a different book to read, seeing has how she was not going to look for the _Golden Oni_. She was content to let him use it and then read it herself when he was done with it. Just as she sat down to read the book she had plucked from the history section, Kazama entered with a book in his hands. He looked at her with his usual blank stare, but something was off with it, as if he was contemplating something. Raising the book to her view, she knew instantly that it was the _Golden Oni_ she had wanted to read earlier.

"You seek this book, correct." Chizuru was slightly annoyed that he never asked anything as a question, but that in and of itself did not annoy her so much as he was usually always right.

"Yes, I wanted to read it. However Hozin told me you had picked it up so I decided to read something else."

Kazama shrugged as if to bounce her comment from himself physically.

Something was bugging Chizuru and so she spoke it, "How did you know I sought that book?"

Kazama lazily sat down by the table and rested his right arm on the table, perching it on his head, his usual gaze staring right through her, "You are easy to predict, and it was easy to surmise you wanted to read the book after I spoke to you about it. My question is whether I should be flattered or not."

Sighing, Chizuru sat across from him, setting the book she had beside the one he had, "I just wanted to read it now that I had gained a new perspective on it. You may take it as flattery but that wasn't my intention upon reading it."

Closing his eyes with a slight grin, he shrugged again, "You are full of surprises today."

Chizuru was taken aback by what he said, and fidgeted. Kazama opened his eyes and kept the grin on his face, "Yet you are still the same as always. Do you think I like it when you cower before me? I was paying you a compliment, and you shrink into a pitiful mess."

"I just-"

"Annoying. Take the book, and be done with it. Put the book back when you are done with it." Kazama's grin was gone, and his usual blankness had made its way to his face.

Bowing her head Chizuru sighed, before chancing a glance at Kazama who was rising from his seat.

"Why did you come here? If you knew I was here, did you just want to give me the book?"

Looping one hand through his kimono, Kazama turned slightly, "No, I did not. However, I do not feel in the mood to talk, as I have done my fair share today."

"Please, milord, I wish to know what it is you came here for." Bowing by the table, Chizuru closed her eyes, hoping he would listen. Why was she getting all worked up over something she did not even know what it was? She heard a tinkle and, puzzled, looked up to see Kazama extending something to her.

"I do not give out trinkets often, but I am inclined to do so to my guests, who, no matter whom they are, have come to stay in my castle. It is also known to me that your face the entire market was pitiful. You cannot hide anything properly, can you? Even humans are aware of your actions."

When Chizuru plucked the item from him, something like gratitude washed over her. As she studied the item in her hand, she smiled fondly, "This is different than the one I saw before, at the market."

Kazama stood to his full height and looked out the window, "She had more hairpins with her, and that one, I deemed, fit you more than the others." She couldn't help but detect a sense of pride from him, as if he knew her so well. Staring at the hairpin with delight, she raised it so the light reflected off it. It was a silver hairpin, like most of the others, and dancing upon its head was a crane with its head sheltering another animal. When she examined it further she noted it was a wolf, whose mouth was open, ready to bite the crane's neck which she foolishly exposed to the beast.

"You expose your neck to wolves, and yet you do so willingly because you are foolish. You shelter beasts, thinking they will change, but a wolf will always be a wolf. Just because a wolf can be placid does not mean it stops being a wolf. That hairpin is a sign of your foolishness."

The words came quickly from Chizuru and she did not think before she spoke, "That may be true, and I may be foolish, but I will continue to stick my neck out for people, for everyone. It may seem foolish, but my goal is not to change someone when I shelter him or her: it is to protect him or her. The crane bends its neck willingly to the wolf because it loves this wolf, and is willing to take the risk that the wolf will bite her head. To me, I see bravery, and courage, not of strength but of heart. The wolf, in and of itself, represents grace, power, and cunning; loyalty to its clan and breatherin. Yet, the crane extends her head to him because power, and cunning, grace and loyalty are nothing without patience, love, virtue, and wisdom. The crane is foolishness, and the wolf is self-dependence. Both without the other, though they themselves are different species, have an understanding. The wolf goes to bite the crane because it does not know how to extend love when it has so often extended hate. The crane does not know how to think with wit when it has, for so long, always extended love. Both, in many ways, are lost and it is only when they come together that they harmonize. So, this hairpin may be a sign of my foolishness, but it is also a sign of my love, and my determination to understand someone's perspective which is far different from my own." Chizuru started into Kazama's dark red pools and saw a wolf biting at its own heels, and she was sure Kazama saw a crane fluttering around as if trapped by an invisible cage. In short, both had come to an understanding that they were both in need of help. Yet, they both were confused as to how to receive the help they desired, because for so long both had relied upon themselves to pick themselves from the cold ground. While one gate was opening, many more were shut between them.

However, as Chizuru stuck the hairpin in her hair, something foreign told her that one day she would see Kazama on the other side. He, in turn, would see her, and maybe then, something truly wonderful would happen.

…

I was going to add the OC in here, but I felt that this was the right moment to stop (he'll be in the next one for sure). I hope that next week I can deliver the next chapter, but do not give yourself false hope. I am currently in my spring semester at college so I am busy. I'll try my best to do something for you guys when break comes, if I cannot give another chapter next week.


End file.
